Dark Amber
by Severina Angel
Summary: He smiled darkly to himself. Perhaps sleep would bring some small consolation and ease his frustration. If he was fortunate the girl may have let down her defences again. He loved to invade her dreams. He loved seeing both terror and arousal in the depths of her intoxicating eyes. Ah yes, what pleasure will be had when she is finally under my control...Voldemort/OC/Sirius
1. Dark Dreams

**Authors note: Ok, so this is my first ever fanfic - eek! Please be gentle with me, I haven't written a story since I was a teenager! This is a story of my own imaginings and is a triangle involving Voldemort, a completely made up character and another main character from Harry Potter, but I don't want to reveal them here. Events have been changed, characters who died are alive and vice versa. **

**It is set Two years after the Hogwarts battle. Hopefully I have written this story well enough to be plausible...here goes! (P.S. all credit to JK Rowling for the world of Harry Potter.) SA**

**NB:** When I am describing Voldemort, he is in his Snake-like form and will _n__ot _become his Tom Riddle form. Snake-like and evil is the new sexy imo!

**_'Wake up in a dream._**  
_**Frozen fear.**_  
_**All your hands on me.**_  
_**I can't scream.**_  
_**I can't scream.**_

_**I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.**_  
_**I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep.**_  
_**I don't sleep.'**_

**_"Evanescence - Snow White Queen_"**

_She was paralysed. As she lay rigid, hardly daring to breathe, her eyes were the only part of her body she could control. Cold beads of sweat began to form on her forehead. She shivered at the contact with her skin. The snake was cold to the touch as it glided over her leg. She screamed inside her head. Her vocal chords were frozen with the fear that permeated the rest of her body. Its cold eyes never left hers as it moved up her body._

_The snake moved up her thigh, then brushed across her groin. No! She screamed inside her head at the flicker of arousal she felt. I – I can't be, she yelled. These thoughts dissipated quickly as the snake continued its journey over her body. It slithered across her abdomen and then to her breasts. Her left nipple hardened as the snake moved across the area. She shuddered with both fear and arousal. No! She screamed again inside her head at the unbidden, unwanted sensation the touch of the snake was causing. Her body was betraying her. How could it be aroused by this creature? Her mind was repulsed and terrified. Her body was terrified as well, yet it responded with arousal and desire to the snakes touch._

_The snake was staring directly at her now, its journey over her body complete. Its eyes stared coldly into hers and its tongue flickered in and out. The low hissing it made created the feeling that her bones were turning to water. Suddenly the snake began to change form and she felt her heart stop when the metamorphosis was complete. It was him. She was still staring into a snake's eyes but now they lay in the face of a man. He was the most inhuman looking man she'd ever seen. _

_His head and body were hairless. His skin was the colour of alabaster, almost translucent. His nose was none – existent, only slits defined the area. Her gaze shifted from his face. His body was pressed against hers. She thought it would be cold to the touch but it was surprisingly warm. His body was slender yet muscular. Another flicker of arousal coursed through her. No! She yelled inwardly to herself as yet again her body betrayed her._

_Her gaze returned to his face and she looked back into those terrible, inhuman eyes. A cold smile formed on his lips as his hand moved towards her face. Long slender fingers made contact with her cheek and a thumb brushed against her lips. 'We meet at last girl,' he said. Her breath caught in her throat at the sound of that high, cold voice. 'You are mine now.'_


	2. The Search

**Authors** **note: I have decided to post the next few completed chapters to see what folks think.I just hope what I have written is as half as good as some of the amazing stories on here or at least has potential to be improved upon. Well, here goes...SA**

**_'I'm the King of the world, I'm your land and sky._**

**_I'm the air that you breathe, I'm the fear in your eyes._**

**_Don't try to run, try to crawl, try to get away,_**

**_A big mistake, if you'll do, there'll be hell to pay..._**

**_I won't let you get away.'_**

**_"A New Skin" - Sixty Miles Down_**

The tall figure stared into the fire, deep in thought. He sighed as he heard the knock on his door. 'Enter,' he said as he continued to stare into the embers. The door opened and a fair haired man entered the room silently. He stood in the middle of the room waiting for the other man to shift his attention away from the fire and focus it on him.

After a few moments the figure at the fire place turned to him. The fair haired man bowed as soon as the eyes of the other man fixed on him. 'Ah Lucius,' the man said, 'What news do you have for me?' Lucius shifted nervously and cleared his throat. 'My Lord, we are still working tirelessly to locate her and we have some promising leads. But – but as yet we have nothing conclusive.'

Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he gazed at the man. 'My patience is wearing thin Lucius. Am I surrounded by incompetent fools? Must I do everything myself?' Lucius shivered as the high, cold voice became increasingly angry. 'The girl has to be found and we know she is under the protection of the Order. I have given you charge of this situation and I expect you not to fail me.' Lucius visibly trembled, 'Y- yes my Lord. We will redouble our efforts. The girl will be found my Lord. I will not fail you.' A cold, cruel smile crossed Voldemort's face. 'Pray for your own sake that you do not. You have witnessed first-hand what becomes of those who fail me.' Voldemort continued to smile as he saw Lucius' eyes widen in fear. 'Yes My Lord.' Lucius stood rigidly in the centre of the room, awaiting either further orders or dismissal.

_'Crucio!' _Lucius fell to the floor screaming and writhing as the white hot daggers of the curse shot through his body. As the curse finally stopped being directed at him, Lucius shuddered and drew in rasping breaths. Voldemort stalked around his prostrate body '_Get up!' _Voldemort yelled. Lucius tried to raise himself from the floor bur his legs buckled beneath him. '_I said get up!' _Voldemort screamed at him and dealt a sharp blow to his face. Lucius winced at the contact. He succeeded the second time, despite his legs feeling like they could not support him. He stood shaking and cowering, his head bowed.

'F-forgive me my L-lord'….Lucius felt a sharp sting of pain against his cheek as if an invisible whip had been struck against it. He bit his lip in pain and felt the sting throb and the blood begin to pour from the wound. '_Did I give you permission to speak?'_ Voldemort roared in to his face. Lucius shuddered in terror. Voldemort began to circle around him.

'You really are a useless, spineless fraction of a man Lucius Malfoy. Such servants I have to deal with. Now I have suitably chastised you, I will be a merciful master and give you _one _final chance to prove your usefulness. What say you to my generosity?'

Lucius stood before Voldemort, his expression unsure. Voldemort smirked, 'Have you been struck dumb?' He laughed as Lucius looked as an animal caught in a car's headlights. 'Oh forgive me Lucius", he continued sarcastically, 'I forgot to say you have permission to speak.' Lucius let out a breath and started to gabble, 'My-my Lord, I am unworthy…. I-I thank you for the opportunity to prove myself….I-I will not fail you...' Voldemort looked at him witheringly. 'Enough Lucius!' Lucius silenced himself.

Voldemort moved away from the snivelling, cowering figure of his servant, resuming his earlier position of staring intently into the fire. After making Lucius wait for a few moments, he turned his head around, 'You may go Lucius,' he said, waving his hand as further dismissal. Lucius uttered another shaky "My Lord" and fled the room.

Damn it all! He wanted this situation resolved. He had thought it would be simple, yet this wretched girl continued to elude him. For five years she had kept herself hidden from him. He would not have it! He was the Dark Lord. He had cheated death, finally defeated his enemies and now had most of the Wizarding world under his control. He could not have his omnipotence undermined by a mere girl!

He cursed himself for not having some of his forces acquire the girl sooner. She would not be such a damnable frustration to him now. He conceded to himself that the damned Potter boy had taken up most of his time over the past few years and he had put the issue of the girl to one side. Firstly, he had rejected the idea completely. Then after reconsidering the issue, she was not top on his list of priorities and she was something to be dealt with later. He had assumed the acquisition of her would be a mere formality. How wrong he had been. He grimaced. He did not like to be wrong.

He smiled darkly to himself. Ah well, he thought, I shall retire for the night. Perhaps sleep would bring some small consolation and ease his frustration. If he was fortunate the girl may have let down her defences again. He loved to invade her dreams. He loved seeing both terror and arousal in the depths of her intoxicating eyes. Ah yes, what pleasure will be had when she is finally under my control!


	3. Fragile Haven

_**'I'm on my way into you and everything that you do,**_

_** and every tear that you cry, **_

_**I'm the reason why.**_

_**You'll be lying awake, reliving every mistake, **_

_**I'm on my way, until your head cracks open...'**_

_**"Guilty Pleasure" - Gone For Days**_

She awoke as usual in a sweat and with her heart pounding. She always did every time she had the dream. She sighed as she pushed the covers off her body. She knew she should have cast the "dreamless sleep" spell, it would have prevented this. Damn him! She quashed the unwelcome recollection at the flicker of arousal she had felt at his touch.

She liked to dream. As her father said, dreams were the subconscious filtering and processing your fears, ideas and desires. 'Dreams are the inspiration of every great artist' he would say. She could control her dreams sometimes as well; decide how they played out, just like a film. When she had ever been sad, she would crawl into bed and sleep. When her dreams came she would direct them to happy memories. It was a brief haven from her sadness and she would relish the temporary comfort. Now she could rarely have even that thanks to _h__im_! He was slowly removing everything good in her life that mattered. His presence in the world permeated and invaded almost everything. Lives ended, families destroyed, hearts broken.

Damn him to hell! Damn that stupid prophecy! Why could it not have been smashed to pieces or never existed at all? She would never have known of it and then _he_ would have remained ignorant of it also. She _had_ smashed it after hearing its words, she could recall as it shattered to numerous tiny pieces on the floor of Dumbledore's office and the mist escaped from it. Only she could hear the voice repeating those dreaded words before falling into silence. She remembered hearing the gasp of shock from Professor McGonagall, seeing the inscrutable look of Snape and one of sympathy and concern on Dumbledore's face. 'Why me', she had yelled at the headmaster.'I've no magical blood, my parents are muggles! He despises people like me!'

Dumbledore had looked at her sadly. 'I do not know. I wish I could answer that for you. All I know is that this prophecy was made before either of you were born. When I saw the road Tom was taking all those years ago, I made it my mission to search for information about him that could be useful in the future. The information I gathered included this prophecy. When he returned, I felt that you should be told.' Dumbledore had given her another sad smile as she had slumped back into the chair.

She rememembered everyone's shock and horror at the final of the Tri-Wizard Tounament. Harry Potter had apparated back to the quidditch pitch with Cedric Diggory's lifeless body. Terror had gripped the school when the news spread that _he_ had returned. Some didn't believe it, but most knew it to be true. Her family had been concerned about her returning for her sixth year at Hogwarts, but she assured them she would be fine. Besides, she had said, no evil, psychopath wizard was going to interrupt her magical education she had told them.

She had learned how wrong she was when she was called to Dumbledore's office a few weeks into the start of school term. Dumbledore had tried to reassure her and had said she would have protection for her and her family. They were sure, he had said, that Voldemort did not know of the prophecy. They hardly thought it likely he would countenance what it contained anyway. Dumbledore had said that power, greatness and dominance were Voldemort's only desires. This information could not quell the rising panic within her. She had left the school almost immediately; her family became her main priority.

Dumbledore and the Order had placed her family in safety. Their memories of her had been obliviated. She had spent the next few years at various safe houses. She had kept the existence of the prophecy to herself. Only Dumbledore and select Order members knew of it's existence. She had spent her time reading, practising defence spells and keeping herself as busy as possible. She'd helped out the Order where she could. Anything that could get rid of _him_ she'd wanted to help with. She'd got to know Harry a little. She hadn't envied him his burden. He'd had the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders. What a life he'd had. All thanks to _him_! She, along with all the world had hoped Harry could finish the fight and defeat Voldemort. For his own sake. For the world's sake. For hers. She had felt selfish thinking that way but she could not help it. And she had felt that Harry deserved to finally live his life and find some peace, instead of living under _his_ dark shadow.

She still could not believe the events of the past few years since she had looked into the prophecy. Dumbledore's death had been heart-breaking news. She had not been very surprised that Snape was a Death Eater and working for _him_! The despair she had felt when she had realized _he_ would be aware of the prophecy about them had almost overwhelmed her. She had rallied though. She'd known she would never give up hope. She had prayed that he would not even consider it. After all, Snape would have been sure to inform him she was a mudblood. She had vowed to evade the bastard as long as she could. Harry, his friends and the Order had ploughed on with the quest to destroy Voldemort. And they almost did. The day of Harry's death at _his_ hands was etched in her memory. In everyone's memory. Hope died in the wizarding world that day. Yes, there was still fight, those who remain still battle on and will never give in. But the world now was a darker, colder place and under _his_ control. She could not believe that just over two years had passed since Harry's death.

She sighed and walked into the bathroom. She peeled the damp garments from her body. She splashed the cold, refreshing water over her face and body and dried herself. She looked at herself in the mirror, at the dark circles under her eyes. She was almost twenty one, yet she felt decades older. The past five years were beginning to take their toll. She returned to the bedroom and looked at the bed. Sleep would elude her for the rest of the night; it was pointless getting back into bed. She threw on pants and a t-shirt and piled up her hair into a loose knot. She would go downstairs and make a hot chocolate. Perhaps he would be up too. He slept as little as she did these days. She smiled and hugged herself. She hoped he would be. He was a lovely chink of light in her world and she cherished it.


	4. The Prophecy

**_'Time passes like the wind,  
As we race to beat the days dusky grin.  
Mornings just a moment away,  
Your body glistens in candlelight,  
As we all look on in fiendish delight.  
The ritual is just beginning._**

**_Come fulfill the prophecy.  
With our demons of debauchery  
As virgins and spectres sing,  
This madness will never cease.'_**

**"Demons - The Offspring"**

Voldemort's thoughts trailed back to the moment he had first heard of the prophecy's existence. Shock had been the first emotion, quickly followed by anger. How could he not have known about it? He who prided himself on being in control and having knowledge of almost everything! He would not have known about it, save for his spy at Hogwarts. Yes, Severus had been one of the most valued and useful of his followers. Pity then that he'd had to kill him. He would have proved most useful with this current problem.

He remembered listening in disbelief as Severus informed him that a pupil at Hogwarts had been called to Dumbledore's office to be given a prophecy. A prophecy that involved him! The girl had trembled with fear and anger, Severus had said, as she informed Dumbledore of the prophecy's message, then she had smashed it to the ground. She was destined to provide the Dark Lord with an heir. An heir! One who would be a powerful and talented sorcerer. The bigger shock was that the girl was a mudblood! No! He had yelled when Severus had told him. Impossible! The idea of impregnating a mudblood and spawning a child was abhorrent. That the child would be a powerful sorcerer was inconceivable. He would not countenance it!

He remembered pushing the idea from his mind in disgust to continue focusing on his plans. At the time he was making plans to obtain a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries about himself and Harry Potter. That plan had failed miserably and the damn boy escaped him again. His next plan succeeded he recalled with a grin, no thanks to that useless spawn of Lucius Malfoy's! Like father like son! Thankfully Severus stepped in to finish the task and the thorn in his side that was Albus Dumbledore was removed for good.

Despite his disgust at what Severus had told him about the prophecy involving the girl, Voldemort could not forget it completely and eventually he became intrigued by it. He had never considered having children. It was not on his horizon and frankly why would he need to have a child? He had achieved immortality; he had no need for an heir. Yet the thought of him bringing into the world a powerful wizard (the child would be male without doubt) who he could mould in his own image began to fascinate him and feed his ego. He had so much knowledge to impart should he have a child. It would be his, of his blood and his own creation. Yes, the idea began to become a more palatable and interesting one.

The only bitter aftertaste was that the potential mother of this child was a mudblood. He decided he needed to know more about her before deciding whether he would commit to this. Again Severus was on hand to be his most useful and valuable servant on the matter. As a Hogwarts teacher he was able to tell him a great deal of information about the girl, who at the time was sixteen.

Despite the unfortunate fact she was a mudblood, what Severus did impart about the girl intrigued him. Yes, she had qualities he admired. He could mould and shape her, ridding her of the less attractive of her personality traits he was certain. He also had Severus obtain a photograph of her. He wanted of course to know what she looked like. If this girl was to provide him with a child, then he wanted to know if he could stomach bedding her and also what physical features and appearance she could pass onto the child. If the child took after himself then it would be a striking individual. However he wanted to ensure the mother would not pass on any unfortunate or plain ugly physical features.

He had been a handsome man in his younger days before he had transformed himself. His appearance now generally aroused fear where it had once aroused desire. He smiled. Yes, that was how he liked it. Fear was intoxicating. However he did not go without female attention. He had numerous female followers falling at his feet and panting with desire for him. And he occasionally took full advantage of his, he laughed, "groupies"! Bella was chief of these followers. Her eyes followed him everywhere. A most useful woman. He laughed again. She would roll over and die if he asked her to!

He was entranced when he first saw the girl's picture. Unfortunately it was a pathetic muggle photograph, still and two dimensional. However it showed that she was a beauty without question. She was slender and her features were delicate. What struck him most were her eyes. The colour of them were striking and something in their depths drew you in. Also despite her delicate appearance, those eyes held a strength and fire that pleased him. Yes, any child of theirs would be physically striking and it would be pleasurable for him to bed her.

That decided, he had turned to having her parentage and ancestry looked into. Severus had told him that she was intelligent and her magical ability was good. Too good for a mudblood, he had said. Voldemort hired Wizarding genealogists to research her family tree. He could not countenance that the girl was not of magical blood, she was to be mother to _his_ child. The first one had been useless and made the mistake of suggesting to him that maybe the girl was just a mudblood after all. That day the genealogist's wife became a widow. Fortunately for the next one he had succeeded where the first failed and was handsomely rewarded. He had known that there was more to this girl than her being a mere mudblood witch. And he had been right. He smiled. He liked to be right. And of course he usually was. Now all that remained was for the damnable wench to be found. She would be found. Nothing and no-one bested him.


	5. Light in the Darkness

**_'When your day is long  
And the night, the night is yours alone.  
When you're sure you've had enough  
Of this life, well hang on.'_**

**"Everybody Hurts - R.E.M"**

He stared into the bottom of the glass and sighed. No answer there. And there never would be. The contents only provided temporary oblivion. He could achieve a more permanent oblivion. The thought flickered through his mind yet again, tempting him about how easy it would be. No more pain, sorrow, anguish or guilt. No more feeling at all. _No_! His spirit fought back against the invasive thoughts. The feeling of shame coursed through him. _You can't consider it_, his spirit said._ All you've_ _fought for, all they had fought and died for would be for nothing. You cannot give in! If you loved them, you must carry on for them. And he would win! You would be doing his job for him, making it that little bit easier. You are alive_, his spirit said. '_Where there is life, there is hope',_ his spirit continued, the other thoughts retreating again. He smiled. A muggle saying, she had told him when she had first said it.

He rose from the chair, picking up the glass and bottle. He moved over to the sink and emptied the contents of both into it. He picked up the pan and flicked his hand to fill it with milk. He then hung it above the fireplace and flicked his hand again to light the fire beneath the pan. 'The soothing balm for everything' she often said when drinking it. He hoped fervently that she would be down soon. She often was these days. She was his soothing balm. He cursed himself for thinking it. 'You are old enough to be her father', he muttered to himself. His thoughts about her were anything but fatherly, no matter how often he chastised himself.

He wished Remus was still here. He missed his friendship so much. They had been close. He had always confided everything in him. Remus had always been able to advise him. Remus would have known what to say; about the dark suicidal thoughts he was having. About the love and desire he felt for the lovely young woman upstairs. He longed to act on his feelings, tell her he loved her. But this thought was countered by the stark reality that he was a world–weary man of forty and she was young enough to be his daughter. She would never think of him as he did her. What young woman would? His time for all that had passed, thirteen years of it spent in Azkaban, he thought bitterly.

But Remus was no longer here to advise to him. That bitch of a cousin had seen to that. Yet it would have been him gone from the world if it were not for Remus. He recalled the events yet again from the day at the Ministry of Magic when he and the other Order members had gone to rescue Harry and his friends. The killing curse Bellatrix fired from her wand was meant for him. Remus had reacted and pushed him out of the way, taking the full force of the deadly curse himself.

Sirius was only told what had happened the next day. He had hit his head after Remus pushed him and been knocked unconscious. Harry had pursued Bellatrix and come face-to-face with Voldemort. Fortunately Dumbledore had intervened and Harry was strong enough to fight off Voldemort's possession of his body. He had cried a river of tears that day. The sorrow had equalled the sorrow of James and Lily's deaths. The guilt of Remus' death regularly ate at him. It should have been him. Yet Remus' sacrifice had given him more precious time with Harry and he would be forever grateful to Remus for that.

_Harry. Oh Harry_, he thought, as a tear fell down his face. Two years had passed since Voldemort struck Harry from the world. He regularly fantasised about closing his hands around Voldemort's neck and squeezing until the last breath left the bastards body and the life died in his eyes. It would be small consolation for taking Harry from him but it would be darkly satisfying. All that Harry been through and yet the boy had become a man before his eyes and still with a purity of spirit and a courageous heart. He had been so like James, yet Lily's influence was also apparent. He had loved him so much. Harry had been so close to destroying Voldemort. The boy's tenacity had amazed him. He never gave up, even until the end. If only all of the Horcruxes had been found. It was not for want of effort. Harry, Hermione and Ron had done their utmost to succeed under extreme circumstances.

The night of the Hogwarts battle still wounded his soul. Harry would not listen to the shouts of them all not to sacrifice himself. They all told him they would fight on alongside him. Harry would not have it. He had gone into the Forbidden forest to face Voldemort alone and spare the lives of those in the castle. He loved him for that. The courage and the concern he showed for others before himself.

The dawn of the following day broke the hearts of everyone inside Hogwarts. Watching as Voldemort and his army walked into the courtyard. He had screamed in pain as he saw Hagrid carrying Harry's lifeless body. Arthur Weasley had held him back. He had wanted to run and throw himself at Voldemort. He would have been dead before he even reached him, but he hadn't cared. Only Arthur had prevented him. 'Harry would not want your death too,' he had said as he wrapped his arms around him and held him back. Kingsley too had supported Arthur in restraining him.

The rest of that day and these two years were a hellish blur. There had been many more deaths that day. A few took up Voldemort's offer to join him, but most remained steadfast. Very few made it out alive once the battle began again. He thought of those he had known that had gone; The Weasley's had been decimated. Arthur and Molly, Percy, Ron, Ginny and Fred; all had been lost. Only Charlie, Bill and George were left. Tonks, McGonagall; they had fallen too. Hermione Granger. The wonderful, brave and intelligent witch had been struck down. So many lives extinguished because of that evil bastard.

The survivors, himself included, now spent their lives in hiding. The few remaining members of the Order still continued to fight and try all they could to bring down Voldemort. New members had joined, but they were outnumbered by Voldemort's followers. Once the news of Harry's death broke out, the majority of the wizarding world capitulated to Voldemort's reign of terror. Harry had been the beacon of hope for them and once he had been extinguished, most believed the fight was over and they surrendered to the inevitable.

He had met her at brief intervals over the past few years. The first time he had met her she had taken his breath away. Those eyes! And her smile! He had chastised himself for his thoughts and the flicker of instant attraction. Poor girl, he had mused, redirecting his thoughts to more appropriate ones. The idea of any young woman being under the control of Voldemort was abhorrent. He felt sympathy for her plight. He had never been directly involved in her protection though. At the time he had been looking out for Harry and involved in the battle to defeat Voldemort.

After Harry's death the remains of the Order gathered to re-group and plan where they went next. When the Order discussed her continued protection, he volunteered himself. At the time his decision was based on a desire to protect another young life from Voldemort. He believed he had failed to protect Harry and saw this as an opportunity to make up for that. He was deep in grief for Harry and felt that keeping busy and having responsibility for someone would keep him from going under.

Almost two years on and he was continuing to succeed at his task of keeping her safe. However he had failed miserably at refraining from lusting over her, desiring her, falling in love with her.

You cannot help it, said the part of him that whooped with joy every time she was near. Eyes that when you looked into them, created the sensation you felt as you sank into a hot bath and felt the water soothe your aching muscles. Thick, glossy hair that you ached to touch, to smell, to bury your face in, to have trailing down your naked body! Soft, full lips you wanted to brush your thumb over, crush against your own lips. A delicate heart–shaped face supported by an elegant neck he ached to touch, to kiss, to nuzzle his nose against. A slender, delicate body he longed to explore and wrap his own body around. He shuddered with desire at the thought of her, then mentally checked himself. _Forget it man!_ He also felt ashamed he sounded like his interest in her was merely physical.

She was intelligent and had a maturity that belied her youth. They could talk about anything and everything, both serious and silly. She had a wicked sense of humour and he had laughed almost as much in the past few months as he had as a teenager. They shared a similar taste in music. She loved music and he loved to watch her when she danced and lost herself in the song. She was kind, caring, warm, just plain wonderful. Her smile! Every time she smiled, he felt that the atmosphere around her lit up too. He felt like a light lit up inside him and warmed him through. She was a light in the darkness for him. He sighed with both delight and sadness. Nothing would come of these feelings for her. Why keep tormenting yourself man?

He started slightly as he heard the door handle to the kitchen turn. He turned round to see her enter the room.

'Morning Sirius', she said with a small smile. He returned the smile.'Here we are again Rose! Looks like we'll both be watching the dawn break again this morning.' She walked up to the table and settled herself down on a chair. She lifted her legs onto the seat and hugged her knees against her chest. He noted the dark circles under her eyes and the shadows that crossed their depths.

'Bad dreams again?' He asked her softly. She looked up at him and sighed. 'Yes. I didn't cast the "dreamless" spell before I went to sleep. _He_ invaded my dreams again!' she finished angrily. Sirius' heart ached for her. _Damn the bastard,_ he thought. 'Was it the same one as before?' he asked. 'Yes, I'm afraid it was.' She rested her chin on her knees and stared into space. She had never gone into any detail about the dreams she had. As much as he wanted to know, he felt it best he did not. He did not think he would contain himself if he knew how the sick, evil bastard tormented her in sleep. It would only upset her more and torture him. He sensed she wanted to keep this torment to herself, so he did not ask her.

'Would mademoiselle care to partake of a hot chocolate with me? The milk is warming through as we speak.' She smiled at him, 'Why monsieur, you read my mind. I accept your kind offer most graciously.' He laughed. 'And how would mademoiselle like her hot chocolate? Plain and simple, or with a little je ne sai quoi?' She laughed again. 'You know how I like it monsieur, Marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles si vous plait.' He chuckled and replied, 'As you wish mademoiselle. But you are sweet enough already!' He cringed inwardly the moment he'd said it. She smiled and the colour rose in her cheeks. _Idiot_, he said to himself as he looked away. She was probably thinking how cheesy it was and how embarrassing to have an old dog like him making remarks like that to her. 'Sirius,' she said, 'would you like to go up and sit on the roof when our drinks are ready? We could watch the sunrise together.'


	6. Unwilling Betrayal

**Authors note: The character in this chapter and his family are my own creation. However, his name is not ! It was the name of a great-great uncle of mine! As a huge Harry Potter fan, I chuckled when I discovered it in my family tree. And yes, it is a real surname, honestly! SA**

**_'Freedom is taken by storm.  
The blood on his hands is still running warm,  
The power of terror will reign,  
There is no mercy in pleading,  
In for the kill, no quarter be shown.'_**

**"In for the kill - Black Sabbath"**

_'Crucio!'_ Alvin Muggleton writhed on the stone floor as the pain coursed through his body. His breath became ragged during the momentary respite before another torrent of pain hit his body. His bladder had now voided itself and he could feel the warm liquid soak his trousers. He heard the laughter of the Death Eaters in the room and could not stop himself from shivering as the high cold voice spoke again. 'You are a fool Muggleton,' Voldemort sneered.

'Why make this so difficult for yourself? You know you will give me the information I require. Why do you protect a wretched mudblood witch? She is nothing to you.' Alvin shuddered and took a deep breath before answering. 'I have a daughter myself. And I'd hope if she was in the same situation, someone would protect her from the clutches of a monster such as you!' He braced himself.

_'Crucio!'_ He screamed out as the white heat of pain barrelled through his body again. Voldemort directed the curse at Alvin's body several more times, revelling in his screams of pain. He would break this man.

Alvin felt his entire body scream in agony. Voldemort had stopped cursing him but his nerve endings were on fire. He did not know how much more he could take. He had been here four days now. First Dolohov and McNair had been charged with his torture. He had managed to resist and stay focused. He could not give up this girl to Voldemort. He did not know why she was so important to him, but whatever the reason, it would be nothing good, not where Voldemort was concerned. He was an Order member and could not betray them. Sweet Merlin, he thought, give me strength.

The pain in his body began to subside slightly and he drew in ragged breaths of air to focus himself for the next onslaught. He knew it would come. Voldemort would torture him to insanity, to death. He felt the overwhelming despair envelop him. There would be no respite, no relief. He would not survive this night.

Hot tears slipped down his cheeks. Drusilla, he thought. His heart ached at the thought of his daughter. Only fourteen, she would be an orphan before this night ended. The thought of being parted from her was unbearable. He was all she had left. Her mother had died four years ago; her brothers Joel and Isaac had been killed in the Hogwarts battle. He did not know if he could do that to her. He felt his resolve to stay strong weaken when he thought of his daughter.

Alvin heard the rustle of Voldemort's robes and the padding of his feet on the floor as he drew nearer. He shivered. 'Well, Muggleton', Voldemort sneered, I shouldn't be surprised you would protect a muggle-born witch, not with a name like that!' He heard the bellows of laughter around the room. 'Rumour has it you've always been a muggle sympathiser.'

Alvin took another breath before replying, 'I take people as I find them. I've had the pleasure of knowing many good muggles and muggle born witches and wizards. There is good and bad in both the magical and muggle world. You are proof of the bad that taints the magical world'! _Aaahhh!_ He screamed in pain as Voldemort aimed another curse at him. 'Insolent fool!' Voldemort yelled. 'You will regret that!'

Voldemort moved away from Alvin and began to pace around the room. 'Now Muggleton, you mentioned your daughter earlier did you not?' Alvin felt his heart constrict in his chest. _No_! He yelled inwardly at the mention of Drusilla. _She was safe! He had made sure of that when he joined the Order_. He fought to quell the rising panic within him. 'You love her do you not? And would do anything to protect her?' Voldemort's words made the panic within him increase in its intensity. 'No!' he yelled out aloud. Voldemort laughed. 'No? You do not love her or wish to protect her? Well, well, I pity your daughter then. Poor girl, that her own father would sacrifice her for the sake of a mudblood.'

Voldemort continued to pace around the room. He smiled darkly and relished the emotional torture he was inflicting on the man. Alvin let out a sob. 'I love my daughter you bastard! I'd do anything for her sake!' He winced in pain as a hand yanked his hair and jerked up his head. Voldemort's eyes met with his and he shivered. 'Anything? Well, we shall see.'

Alvin yelled in pain as Voldemort thrust his head down against the stone floor. His head began to throb and he felt a trickle of blood. Voldemort moved away from him again. 'Bring her in', Voldemort commanded. He forced himself to turn his head towards the door. It opened and Fenrir Greyback appeared. He moved into the room and Alvin screamed as Drusilla's cowering form followed Greyback's. His hand gripped her arm as he yanked into her room and threw her to the floor. Drusilla was sobbing uncontrollably.

'F-Father!' she screamed as she looked up and saw him. She made to move towards him but Greyback yanked her by the hair and pulled her back. His heart broke at the sight of her; her hair was matted, her eyes swollen with crying. There were bruises and cuts over her body. 'You bastard!What have you done to her'?

He saw Voldemort nod to Greyback, who then answered, 'Ah, nothing much-yet...' he grinned and continued. 'Oh don't worry, I've only given her a little "roughing up" old man. She's still pure and, how canl I put it? _Intact._ For now anyway.' Greyback grinned evilly and looked back to Voldemort, who moved back towards Alvin. 'So you see Muggleton you have a choice to make. One that will please either me or Fenrir. You will have to disappoint one of us.'

Alvin shuddered as Voldemort continued, 'As you may be aware, Fenrir here has a taste for young, virginal, female flesh. And he has told me how eager he is for your daughter. He _aches_ to break her in. Isn't that so Fenrir?' Greyback grinned darkly and moved his face closer to Drusilla's. His hand caressed her shoulder before moving down to her breast, squeezing it. His face against her neck, he inhaled her scent, 'Sweet and fresh', he leered as Drusilla sobbed. 'Well Muggleton, what is your decision? Protect the mudblood girl or your own daughter?' Voldemort smiled darkly and awaited the answer.

**So, my first six chapters uploaded! I hope people are enjoying it so far. Update 23/2/12: New chapters coming very soon! Just in the process of completing Chapter 11.**


	7. Wishing on Stars

**_'Night time slows, raindrops splash rainbows.  
Perhaps someone you know, could sparkle and shine.  
As daydreams slide to colour from shadow.  
Picture the moonglow, that dazzles my eyes.  
And I love you..._**

**_Just lying smiling in the dark,  
Shooting stars around your heart,  
Dreams come bouncing in your head,  
Pure and simple everytime.'  
_**  
**_"Pure - The Lightning Seeds"_**

Rose shivered and pulled the cover around her. She looked up at the sky and watched as the stars glistened. She remembered doing this with her father when she was younger. They would go up to the roof of their crumbling, ramshackle house and sit and watch the night sky. Her father would tell herself and her sister Carrie about the stars and the constellations. Tears formed in her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. Rose quickly wiped the tears away from her face. She did not want Sirius to see her crying.

She missed them so much. She hoped they were okay. She could live with never seeing them again as long as they were happy and safe. She wished she could see them one more time though. She wanted nothing more than to feel her mother's arms around her, hear her comforting voice tell her everything would be okay.

Or for herself, her mother and Carrie to be cozied up on the sofa, with steaming mugs of tea, a box of chocolates and a slushy, romantic film on TV. To be sat with her father as he painted. To have him envelop her in a comforting hug and feel him ruffle her hair, call her his "June-Rose-in-bloom." She smiled. That had been his nick name for her.

They had decided on naming her Rose from the moment she was born. It had been such a lovely, sunny day he had told her, and the roses in the garden were flowering when she came into the world. And as she had been born on the first day of June, her nick name had come into being. She loved him calling her that.

Carrie. They had always been close and confided everything in each other, telling each other their secrets. She would love to tell her about Sirius. About how lovely, sweet, kind, funny, intelligent, brave and amazing he was and how much she loved him. And how much she fancied the pants off him! She liked to think her parents and Carrie would like Sirius and not be concerned about the age gap. She wasn't bothered in the slightest.

Oh Rose, she chided herself, stop getting carried away, as her mercurial mind switched to thoughts of Sirius. There were moments when she thought that maybe there was _something _between them. She had often thought she sensed _that_ atmosphere between them.

She remembered being fourteen and the first time she'd felt the tingling thrill of attraction. She'd had a huge crush on Jake Rice and was floating on air when he asked her out! That feeling is undefinable, but you never forget it. The times she had felt it between Sirius and herself faded quickly and he became reserved and distant with her.

She still could not help having lustful thoughts about him though! He had lovely blue eyes. She shivered inwardly every time they fixed on her. He was so handsome. Her stomach flipped over at the thought of him.

Yes, there were lines on his face but she felt they added character. She loved his warm smile and how his eyes crinkled in the corners. His wavy brown, shoulder length hair and beard and whiskers….oh to run her fingers through his hair and feel his beard brush against her lips and skin as he kissed her. To feel them on her neck and the rest of her body…..oh bloody hell girl, calm down! She shuddered as the desire coursed through her and she felt her groin ache.

_Oh!_ She yelped inwardly at another thought. She loved it when he would have his shirt open slightly and you could catch a glimpse of the tattoo on his chest. She would love to unbutton the shirt further to get a closer look at the tattoo, and the rest of his lithe, muscular body! She laughed to herself. _You bad girl,_ she chided herself jokingly. Such naughty thoughts!

'Care to share the joke?' She started at the sound of his voice. 'Oh, er, nothing', she gabbled and blushed furiously. He smiled. 'Do you often laugh at nothing then?' She laughed, 'I'm losing the plot I think.' He leaned down and proffered the mug to her. 'Well drink this mademoiselle. It's the cure for all ills as you like to say.' She smiled at him and took the mug, shivering at the contact with his hand. 'Why thank you kind sir.'

Sirius eased himself down onto the pillow beside her and groaned. 'Ouch' he said, 'my poor joints. I'm getting old.' Rose nudged him the arm, "Don't be silly, you're not old at all.' She laughed, 'I know what you're after. You're just fishing for compliments!' He smiled, 'Trust me, when you get to my age, you'll know what I mean! You're a young slip of a thing.'

She held her hand up, 'Ok, have it your way, but I don't agree. You're not old Sirius Black, not in my eyes. But if you insist you are, then I'll play along with you. How about, from now on I address you as "Old Dog"!' She laughed as he gave her a playful tap on her arm. 'Cheeky madam!' She laughed again. 'You love my cheek Sirius!' He laughed back at her, 'I do indeed!'

_Oh I wish you'd love the rest of me,_she thought, with an inward shudder of desire and an ache of longing. 'Come on,' he chided, 'drink up.' He pointed to her hot chocolate. 'I've slaved over a hot stove for hours you to make that!' She laughed, 'As if! I wasn't born yesterday you know!'

**xox**

'So my lady, what are we going to do for your birthday? Twenty one exactly a week today!' She smiled. He'd remembered! She'd never celebrated her last two birthday's. Her nineteenth had occurred less than a month after Voldemort's victory and the death of Harry. And last year had been the first anniverary of Harry's death. Sirius had struggled that first twelve months. He had dwelt in a very dark place. He was now only just beginning to come through the other side, though she knew he still had his dark moments of despair. She had wanted to keep things low key. It would have been insensitive to want to celebrate and she had never felt less like celebrating at the time. Everyhing had been too raw and painful. And even now with her milestone birthday looming, she still felt the time for celebrating wasn't right. But Sirius disagreed.

'We need to celebrate it. Your past two birthdays have been overshadowed by...other things.' She looked at him. 'By Voldemort destroying our world. And by remembering your wonderful and brave godson Harry. That was more important.' She saw the pain in his eyes and took his hand in hers, squeezing it in support. Sirius covered her hand with his other one. 'Thank you Rose. You have been a wonderful support to me the past few weeks. No, a wonderful support for the past two years. I don't know what I would have done without you. Sometimes it feels like it all happened yesterday; at others it feels like a lifetime ago.'

Rose watched him. His bright blue eyes containing a mixture of emotions in their depths. Her heart swelled with the feelings she felt when she was with him. He took control of his emotions. 'Now I've decided that we can't continue to put life on hold because of him! And this birthday is an important one; your twenty first. We need to have some fun and celebrate something! Hasn't he ruined enough things in this world already?' She tried to discourage him, the thought of celebrating felt wrong. 'Sirius, it doesn't feel right, there's really no need. A quiet meal and a bottle of wine or two will be fine...' He shook his head. 'I'm insisting Rose, no arguments. You will celebrate this birthday in style!'

She smiled at his passion and vehemence. God, she loved him! 'So,' he said, 'I am going to arrange everything. You, mademoiselle will have the most amazing birthday ever. Food, wine, decorations, music, guests and of course, a _huge_ chocolate cake! I know I'm not your family and I can't make up for them, but I'll do my best to give you the birthday they would arrange for you if they could be here. You deserve it.'

The mention of her family broke the dam within her that had been holding a huge well of emotions for so long. She let out a huge sob and the tears began to pour down her cheek. She placed her head in her hands and tried to stem the flow of pain but could not. She felt Sirius' arms envelop her as the grief engulfed her. She felt him place his head against hers and heard his soft gentle whispers of comfort in her ear.

She surrendered herself to her sorrow and the sanctuary she felt in his closeness. She had no idea how long it took for her tears to subside, but eventually they began to recede.

'Shush. C'mon, that's it. You needed that,' he was whispering into her hair. He felt her begin to stir in his arms and loosened his hold on her. She raised her head. She seemed calmer now.

'I'm sorry about that,'she said. 'It was just the mention of my family…I –I miss them s-so much.' Tears began to well in her eyes again. 'Shush,' he said. 'I'm the one who should apologise, not you. It was me who mentioned your family. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.' She smiled through the tears. 'No, you've nothing to be sorry for,' she replied, 'You've done nothing wrong.'

He stroked her hair and smiled, 'I'm glad then. Glad that I could be here to comfort you and return the favour for all the times you've been there for me in my grief.' He couldn't stop himself from putting a hand to her face and wiping away the tears on her cheek. He felt her shiver. 'Are you cold?'

He began to pull the blanket around her. She looked at him so intently. He felt his heart constrict at the depth of feeling he saw in her eyes. He released his hold on her.'No, I'm not cold Sirius,' she said. There was such stillness and calmness radiating from her…..and something else? He couldn't put a finger on what it was, but he felt if he touched her again, something unimaginable would happen. He felt charged with a nervous energy as she continued to look at him with such emotion.

He gasped in shock at the swiftness of her movement. When her lips came into contact with his, he felt as if a bolt of electricity had shot through him. Her arms were around his neck, her hands twining themselves in his hair. The shock made him put his hands to her head and pull her gently back. She looked at him, _into _him, still with that unfathomable emotion that made him shiver. 'Rose,' he said shakily. He didn't know how he could find the will to speak.

She put her thumb to his lips. 'Shush. Sirius, I want you to listen to me now, listen to everything I say.' Her hands cupped his face and he felt his heart stop. 'I love you Sirius Black. You are the most wonderful, the most kind, courageous, handsome, intelligent, sexy and amazing man I have ever known. I've been in love with you for so long and I can't hide it anymore. I don't want to go through this life one more day without telling you. We both know that anything could happen in this madness of a world we are living in and I'd never forgive myself for not telling you. I don't care about the difference in our ages; I don't care what anyone else says. I love the bones of you and I want you to know it.'

She let out a huge breath. 'There, I've finally said it. I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you and if you don't feel the…' He silenced her with the force of his lips against hers.

**xox**

Her head rested on his shoulder as she stared heavenwards. She would never be as happy again as she was right now. He loved her! Her heart and body sang at the words. They had both spent the past few hours wrapped in each other's arms, talking and kissing, revelling in the happiness of the revelation of their feelings for one another.

She giggled and shivered with delight as his tongue gently teased her earlobe and then he began to gently nibble it with his teeth. She loved having her ears teased and touched. 'Mm,' she breathed as his mouth moved to her neck. After a while his lips moved back to her mouth and she moaned in pleasure. He broke the kiss and looked at her, smiling. 'Someone sounds happy!' She smiled back. 'Ecstatic is the word I'd use,' she said and nuzzled up even closer to him.

**xox**

Sweet Merlin! He gazed down at the woman in his arms. Dawn would break soon. This was the most amazing day of his life for a long time. She loved him! His heart was soaring. He kept saying it over and over to reassure himself it was a reality. This wonderful, beautiful woman loved him. What a night, what a world! He smiled to himself. He did not think he would ever stop smiling. He was in love! For these few precious hours it was just the two of them. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her.


	8. Dark Plans

**Authors Note: Just to warn you before you plunge into this chapter, I must advise you dear readers that things become a little 'fruity' from here on in ! ;-)**

_**'You're so hypnotizing,  
Could you be the devil?  
Could you be an angel?**_

**_Your touch magnetizing,_**  
**_Feels like I am floating,_**  
**_Leaves my body glowing...'_**

_**"E.T." - Katy Perry**_

'So all the arrangements are in place then Lucius?' Lucius bowed, 'Yes my lord. Muggleton is back at home. He has been told to keep contact with the Order as normal. He has told them that his daughter has been ill to explain his absence for the past few days. We have the perfect time decided for the attack. Muggleton has informed us that the girl will only have the protection of Sirius Black and their guard will be down.'

Voldemort smiled, 'Excellent Lucius. And what instance is causing them to foolishly make themselves so vulnerable?' Lucius smirked. 'The girl's twenty first birthday. It is five days from now. Muggleton and his daughter have received an invitation; a party has been planned. Muggleton says that the evening after the party will be the best time for the attack. Only the girl and Black should be there. The safe house is remote; little chance for them to summon reinforcements. And of course we have our way in with Muggleton. He will let down the wards for us.'

'Yes.' Voldemort laughed exultantly. 'The thought of Fenrir being his daughter's jailer and ready to take her should he fail me is an excellent incentive for him. What good fortune it was for you to find Muggleton's daughter and allow me to use her as leverage!'

Voldemort's mercurial mind switched to his next question. 'And who will be aiding you in the capture of the girl?' Lucius continued, 'My lord I have chosen Dolohov, McNair, the Carrow's and Bella to assist me'. Voldemort gave an approving nod. 'Yes, they will suffice. Only, you must be sure keep Bella under control. An excellent and useful servant she may be, but we both know her tendency to impulsiveness.'

He smiled and continued, 'I think Bella is finding the idea of me acquiring this girl a little difficult to deal with and I'd be disappointed if her, shall we say _passion_ for her work results in failure. You are responsible for the outcome of this endeavour Lucius. You have made up for your earlier failures thus far. But only the successful acquisition of the girl will fully redeem you. We do not need to go through the consequences of the price of failure again do we?'

"No, my lord.' Voldemort smiled. 'Very well Lucius, you may go now.' Lucius bowed deeply and left his master's chamber. He sighed inwardly as he walked through the corridors. He knew full well of his sister-in-law's feelings on the subject of the girl.

_Difficult _to deal with? Lucius laughed to himself. Bella was raging! The woman had an obsessive passion for their master and had done so for years. She worshipped him and would do absolutely anything to please him and capture his attention. She was exultant when he took her to his bed and he and Narcissa never heard the end of it

He had heard more than enough about her feelings on the subject of the girl in the past few months. The tears, the tantrums, the jealous, angry rages! Sweet Merlin, he'd had his fill of it! Narcissa entertained Bella's nonsense and tried to pacify her. He however bluntly told her the realities of the situation, but the stupid woman continued her tirades!

'Why does he need this filthy mudblood whore to give him a child Cissie?' she raged. 'I don't understand this stupid prophecy! Lucius grimaced. On and on she raved about it. He smirked inwardly. She had not stupid enough to say any of this to the Dark Lord. She knew well enough the consequences of challenging their master's whims and desires. He hoped she continued to remember this.

He knew her rages would increase once the girl was here. The girl was young and pretty and Bella's jealousy would be unbearable. The girl would need eyes in the back of her head with Bella around.

The last thing he'd wanted was Bella to be involved in the plans to capture the girl. But she had begged and pleaded relentlessly, citing that she wished to help in the girl's capture and she knew how pleased their master would be. He knew full well that the main reason she wanted to be in on the mission was so she could size up her opposition.

He grimaced, She would not be happy. Bella had been a beauty years ago, he himself could testify to that. But time, Azkaban and a fractured mind had changed that. Her youth had passed and her beauty was now a ravaged thing.

He had relented to her pleads and demands only on the condition that she kept herself in check and did nothing to jeopardize the mission. He would not put it past her to try and "accidently" kill the girl.

'Of course Lucius,' she had wheedled, 'My only desire is to assist our master and please him. And if this _mudblood _is what pleases him, then I am happy to help.' She had tried to smile sweetly after this speech, but it had been more of a fixed grimace.

'I'm warning you Bella,' he had said, 'You follow my orders _exactly, _do you understand? Because if you don't and the mission fails, I will ensure you feel our master's displeasure alongside me. Do not think your position as his favoured mistress would save you. He is set on having this girl. There is a significant reason for him wanting her, more than just having an heir. I do not know what it is, but _anyone _who causes the failure of her acquisition will not see another day dawn.'

And he _needed_ this mission to succeed. He knew that his continued existence depended on it. He shivered in fear. Voldemort had made that perfectly clear.

**xox**

He lay on the bed and smiled. Finally! Everything he desired was coming into fruition. The girl's acquisition was almost complete. He sighed in pleasure as Nagini slithered across his naked form. To anyone viewing this scene, he would have had the appearance of a cold, marble statue. The most terrifying sculpture anyone could imagine, but one that you could not look away from.

He began to harden at Naginis's touch and his thoughts of the girl. She would soon be his, in the flesh. And what pleasures he would take in that sweet young body of hers! He groaned in anticipation.

He smiled as Nagini's head nestled next to his and she whispered into his ear. '_Masster, why do you need thiss girl? You have your Nagini, my love.' _Voldemort smiled and responded in parseltongue. 'Nagini, my pet, there is no need for jealousy, I shall always need you. I care not for another jealous female; I already have Bella pouting because of the girl. She should be grateful for my attentiion, remember I am her master and that I please myself.' Voldemort grimaced at the thought of Bella. Her mooning glances and neediness were becoming a source of irritation.

Nagini hissed, '_You do not need her either my love. You need none of these sstupid women when you have your Nagini.' _Voldemort caressed her head and she hissed in pleasure. 'My faithful pet, we shall always have one another. Now leave me, I must rest.' Nagini let out a disappointed hiss and slithered away.

Voldemort closed his eyes and smiled exultantly. Time for him to visit her again to see if she had left her subconcious open to him. She was doing so more often now. She clearly wanted his attentions, or why else leave herself defenseless? He hoped she had and he could tease, torture and pleasure her yet again. He would soon be doing so in the flesh!

** xox**

The covers had been kicked off her and her nightclothes and body were bathed in sweat. She was writhing restlessly, letting out moans, gasps and the occasional muttered words. He could not decipher exactly what she was saying_. U_nable to sleep, Sirius had been prowling the corridors and had heard the noises from her room and had gone to check she was okay.

_Dammit you bastard_, he thought inwardly. He stood transfixed in the doorway, the sight of her dreaming form made him feel aroused, angry, tormented…and …jealous! The sting of that emotion infused him. What was the bastard doing to her in her dreams? Were those moans emitting from her ones of pleasure? The thought made him sick with anger and envy. _No! _They can't be he told himself defiantly. He began to enter her room. He had to wake her up, bring her back to reality and away from the torment that bastard was inflicting on her in sleep.

**xox**

_'No!' she gasped out loud. She was pinned to the bed and could not move. The quivers of arousal flowed through her entire body as his tongue and teeth licked and nibbled at her hardened nipple. He stopped momentarily to look up at her face and laughed, 'Oh yes!"'_

_His mouth closed on hers and devoured her lips. His tongue invading her mouth and she met it with her own, responding to the kiss with unwilling pleasure. She let out another moan as she felt his fingers brush against her groin and then enter, exploring, teasing and making her gasp and moan. He broke the kiss and looked at her. His fingers ceased their exploration inside of her._

_'Please – don't stop!' The words escaped from her lips before she could stop herself. She cursed inwardly as her body's ecstasy and arousal at his touch betrayed her. She hated him! He was a sick, evil bastard! His cold, serpentine eyes looked into hers and he laughed again. 'You like my touch then girl? You would like me to continue?' She looked at him with a mixture of hatred, desire and fear. The combination of those emotions in her eyes made him harden._

_'You know what you have to do girl,' he continued. 'All you have to do is ask me nicely and I shall continue.' He smiled darkly at her, revelling in the conflict of the emotions in her eyes. 'All you need to do is beg and I shall satisfy your desires. I am a most accommodating and attentive master as you will find. Just say the words girl and I will be your humble servant.'_

_Her breath caught in her throat. Her head and heart screamed 'no' and objected in unison. But her tingling lips and throbbing groin sang with the desire to be sated and satisfied. Her body and nerve endings begged for the continuation of ecstasy his touch gave them._

_'I….I b- beg you…..p-please continue.' He laughed exultantly at her words. Her head and heart constricted in shame and disgust, yet her body sang with anticipation at the expectancy of the pleasure that would recommence._

_'As you have asked so nicely, I will keep my promise. But just one more thing before I continue. Tell me I am your lord and master. For I am and you know it girl.' His fingers rested on her groin, teasing her. His tongue flickered into her mouth making her moan in anticipation before they both withdrew. 'Just say it and I shall continue.' She shuddered and he smiled at her in anticipation. 'Y-you are my…'_

'Rose! Rose! Wake up!' She felt herself being shaken. He was gone. She opened her eyes with a jolt and tried to focus. The eyes that looked down at her were no longer snake-like, but a wonderful clear blue. They gazed down at her with love, mixed with concern, anger and…. and something else?

'Sirius!' she shouted his name with a sob and flung herself upwards and into his arms. She nuzzled her face into his neck and sobbed. She couldn't look at him. She was terrified at what she might see in his face.

Her own face burned with shame at the fact she had said _those _words to _him._ And at the other words she would have uttered if Sirius had not have woken her. _Please, please don't let me have said it out loud_, she thought. The idea of Sirius having heard the words made her feel sick with shame and betrayal.

Sirius stroked and kissed her head as she sobbed into his neck. 'Shush Rose. It's okay, you're safe now. I'm here, I've got you now.' Sirius wanted to yell out in rage, but focused on comforting Rose. _Someday soon_, he said inwardly to himself, _I'm going to rip you apart Tom Riddle, you bastard!_


	9. Dark Amber

_**'When darkness is no less than everything you've built become undone  
There's no fight and no flight, disaster leaves your passion overrun**_

_**It's time to let go, it's time to carry on with the show  
don't mourn what is gone, greet the dawn**_

_**I will be standing by your side**_  
_**together we'll face the turning tide'**_

_**"Dawn'"- Poets of the Fall**_

The past few days had flown by in a blur. Order meetings and party plans had been in full swing. The safe house had been a hive of activity. They had barely had any time alone. Sirius sighed. Hopefully once the party was over they could spend some time together and talk about what was causing the slight restraint that had drifted between them.

In brief quiet periods they took the opportunity to snatch kisses, hugs and whisper words of love. He didn't know how he'd managed to restrain himself from taking her yet. He smiled. Sirius Black holding back and not jumping in feet first! It was definitely love! He knew he wanted their first time to be special, to be right. Their eyes followed each other everywhere and neither of them could refrain from smiling for long. They had decided to keep their relationship to themselves for now.

But he knew _something_ was bothering her. He caught the look of distress that flickered across her face in unguarded moments. He _knew _it was something to do with the dream she'd had about _him _ the other night. He needed to speak to her about it. She had not been the same since then. Her mood was slightly subdued. She'd said she was fine but he didn't believe her. Damn that bastard to hell! Sirius raged inwardly at the thought of Voldemort._ He _was_ not_ ruining this wonderful thing he and Rose had.

**xox**

Rose woke to the sun streaming through her window. She stretched her arms above her head and smiled. Twenty one today and I'm in love! She sighed in pleasure at the thought of Sirius. He was wonderful.

_You don't deserve him. _The unwelcome thought sneered at her and the sharp stab of guilt and shame pricked at her, piercing her happy moment. This was how it had been for the past few days. It was like she had an evil imp inside her head tormenting her. She had constantly told herself that it was only a dream and Sirius would understand if she told him. It was a dream! She hadn't done anything wrong!

_Don't lie! You were enjoying it. You wanted him to touch you. You begged him! _No! She yelled inwardly, it wasn't real! _Keep telling yourself that, _the voice continued, _you know full well that even when you were woken from your dream, you could still feel your groin pulsing and throbbing. You were still horny. You wanted to fall back into your dream and have him take you and make you scream in pleasure!_

She began to groan in shame. She couldn't lie to herself. She _had _been turned on by _his _touch. It made her feel sick. She buried her head back into the pillow wishing she could drive the thoughts away. She screamed in frustration. _Him again. _Souring and tainting her happiness. She was _not_ having it! She and Sirius loved one another. It was her birthday. She pushed the guilty thoughts away again, jumped out of bed and went downstairs.

**xox**

Rose stared in shock as Kingsley presented her with a small, ornate wooden box and two letters. He told her that these had been found in Dumbledore's rooms after his death and had been placed in a Gringott's vault for safekeeping. 'I thought it would be best giving them to you now, before tonight.'

Her hands had shook as she opened the first letter. 'Miss R. Greenwood' was written on the front in Dumbledore's flourishing hand.

_' Dear Rose,_

_I hope this letter finds you healthy and happy. It should also find you celebrating your twenty first birthday. Therefore I send you my heartiest congratulations. It was a pleasure to have you as a pupil at Hogwarts. I would wish you success for the future, but for the fact you have the shadow of Tom Riddle hanging over you like a dark cloud, and I am heartily sorry for that._

_I shall continue to hope that the cloud may still be vanquished and that as you are reading this, your future stretches ahead with a clear sky. If it does not, then I have faith that you will meet the darkness with strength, courage, intelligence and the pure heart you possess._

_Before I removed your family's memories, they wrote this letter to be given to you, along with the box, on your twenty first birthday. I took up the charge of keeping these items safe. I hope these items have found you should anything have become of me._

_I will close this letter now and finish by advising you stay strong and keep faith in yourself whatever may occur._

_Yours sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore'_

Her eyes filled with tears and she sat down. She placed Dumbledore's letter on the table and shakily picked up the next one. "Rose" was written on the envelope in her father's handwriting. She ripped open the envelope to devour its contents.

_ 'To our June-Rose-In-bloom,_

_It saddens me to write this letter, knowing that by the time you read it we will have no memory of you. We will be parted from you and unable to be there to celebrate with you on your special day._

_Your headmaster has explained to us the reasons why this must be so and we understand. We would not want this Voldemort creature to get to you. Your headmaster assures us that he and his friends will do all they can to keep you safe from this evil wizard and I trust him. As your father I am both sad and angry I cannot protect my first born child from this evil man._

_You are a wonderful daughter and sister and words cannot express how much we all love you. Your mother and I are so proud of the lovely young woman you have become._

_Be the strong, kind, loving, intelligent, brave and wonderful girl you are. We know you can handle whatever may come. Stay calm and grounded and remember we love you._

_Now, to the box. The contents are a family heirloom from your mother's side. It belonged to your grandmother Sarah. We don't know anything about it. Your mother has had it stored away for years. When we heard that you would have to go into hiding, your mother wanted you to have it on your twenty first birthday. Carrie says she doesn't mind you having it. She says it's not her colour and will suit you better anyway!_

_So, it is our birthday present to you. We hope you like it and this letter finds you happy and safe from that evil man. Happy Birthday Rose, we all love you so much. Let's hope we will all be together again one day._

_ You will always be in our hearts,_

_ Your loving family_

_ xxx'_

'I'll leave you now,' Kingsley said, "I'll see you both later tonight.'

The moment Kingsley had apparated, Sirius drew a sobbing Rose into his arms and held her until her sorrow abated.

He kissed her cheeks and brushed her tears away. She responded with an intense kiss. When they broke apart, she placed a hand on his face. 'Right, no more tears. I've got the best birthday presents a girl could ask for. A letter from my family and _you. _And I love them both equally. Nothing could top them today.'

He smiled. You are amazing. Nothing seems to get you down for long.' She laughed. 'I've always been like that. I can go from sadness to joy in the blink of an eye.' She started to hum a tune to herself. 'Which song is that?' She smiled 'It's the chorus from a muggle song. I always think of it when I'm feeling down.' She began to sing, 'I get knocked down but I get up again, your never gonna keep me down…' They both broke into peals of laughter.

'Are you going to open the box then? Your family wanted you to have it.' She looked at it and picked it up. The box was made of oak and beautifully carved, with fairies, sprites and Celtic symbols. On top of the box was a carving of a raven. The box held the ravages of age. 'This is very old,' she said. 'I've never see it before.' She flipped the catch and opened it.

Nestling inside was a black velvet pouch. She took it out and untied the string. She tipped the contents of the pouch into her hand. Both she and Sirius took an intake of breath. 'It's beautiful', she breathed. She took hold of the silver chain and lifted it into the air. The stone that hung from it glistened. It was set in silver and the precious metal was also had been carved with intricate Celtic symbols.

'It's amber' Sirius said, 'Dark amber.' He looked at her, 'Shall I put it on for you? The colour matches your eyes.' She smiled at him and closed in for another kiss. 'Charmer,' she said. She looked down at the pendant and shook her head. 'No, not now.' She placed it back in the pouch and then into the box, closing it.

'Very well my lady,' Sirius replied. 'Would the birthday girl like some breakfast then?' She smiled and nodded. 'Please. All the surprises and emotions have made me surprisingly hungry.'

She looked at the box as Sirius moved away. A cold unease had crept over her ever since she'd opened the box. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something important about this pendant and that it needed to be hidden. She resolved to find a safe place for it as soon as she could.


	10. Precious Joys

**Authors note; Serious 'fruitiness' in this chapter!**

**_'There may be trouble ahead,_**

**_But while there's music and moonlight and love and romance..._**

**_Let's face the music and dance…'_**

**'Let's face the music and dance' – Nat King Cole**

Friday 1st June 2000

She looked amazing. When she'd come down the stairs she'd taken his breath away. She was beautiful even without make up, wearing a t shirt and jeans. But tonight, all dressed up, she simply shone. No need for glamour, she had it naturally. The emerald green satin dress she wore accentuated her slender figure and her glossy, auburn hair.

He watched her dancing and laughing with George Weasley. He gave thanks to the heavens again for bringing her into his life. She was _his. _She loved him! He had pushed away the unwelcome thoughts that invaded his head a few nights ago.

He was so pleased with how well the party had turned out and that so many had come. He knew they were taking a risk throwing a party with Voldemort on the hunt for Rose, but he didn't care. Let the bastard come tonight! There were enough people here to take on him and his followers. Only Alvin Muggleton and his daughter were unable to attend. He'd said she was ill, which was a pity.

She'd loved the gift he'd given her for her birthday. She had flung herself into his arms and showered him with kisses. He was thrilled and relieved. The subdued restraint he had sensed in her seemed to have retreated.

'Great party, Sirius.' Kingsley Shacklebolt slapped him on the back and smiled. 'Thanks Kingsley. Rose deserves it and it's good for us all to have something to celebrate for a change.' Sirius looked around the room in satisfaction, his eyes resting on Rose yet again.

'Very true, man. This is one crazy world we are living in right now,' Kingsley replied in his lilting accent. 'And from what I've seen tonight, there's gonna be some more good news very soon.' Sirius looked at him in surprise, 'What do you mean?' Kingsley laughed. Sirius man, I've been around long enough to know when two people are in love.' Sirius looked back at him in shock and Kingsley chuckled. 'You love Rose don't you? And she loves you.' Sirius let out the breath he'd been holding. 'Yes.'

Kinglsey put a hand on his shoulder. 'Your eyes gave away what your tongue did not. I can see you are worrying what people will say, but let me say this; I think it's wonderful. You deserve some happiness, the both of you. To find it in these dark times is rare. No fear Sirius, I will keep it to myself.' Sirius smiled at him. 'Thanks Kingsley, you're a good friend.'

'And one final word on the matter Sirius. You are a man, she's a woman and age is irrelevant. No one who matters to you will judge either of you on that score.' Kingsley took Sirius' hand and shook it warmly, 'Congratulations man. Now, I'm going to steal a dance from the birthday girl.'

** xox**

Rose laughed as George Weasley spun her around the floor. They were dancing to a Little Richard song. George was surprisingly good at dancing. Most men she'd known didn't dance. Music and dancing were two of the many things she loved the most. She felt so alive when she heard music and her body couldn't help but respond and move with the rhythm.

She yelled in delight as George flung her over his shoulder at the finish of the song. He steadied her and they were both breathless and laughing. She glanced over at Sirius, who smiled at her lovingly. 'I bloody loved that!' said George. Rose laughed, 'Me too. You _are_ a dark horse Mr Weasley! Where did you learn to dance like _that?'_ George smiled. 'Between you and me, I had lessons. When I realised that the girls liked a fella who could dance at the school ball, I decided I wasn't going to miss out!' Rose laughed. 'Casanova has nothing on you!' George smirked and began playing with the collar and cuffs of his shirt and then strutted around the floor. 'Well, when you've got _it…'_

She laughed joyfully. George was brilliant. She had been in the year below him and Fred at Hogwarts and they had always been popular characters. It was so sad that Fred was no longer here. She didn't know how George coped. He had lost not only his twin, but also Ron, Ginny, Percy and his parents just over two years ago. She said a silent prayer of thanks that her family were alive and safe and reminded herself how lucky she was.

'Earth to Rose, come in...' George brought her back to the present. She grinned, 'Sorry I was miles away.' George smiled and said 'Bet I can guess where your thoughts were….or should I say _who_ you were thinking about!' Rose looked at him and blushed, No, she thought to herself. He doesn't know….does he?

George put a hand to his brow and one to his chest and his face took on a pained expression. 'My poor heart is broken, dear Rose,' George said in a quivering tone, 'For another has captured your heart….lucky _old dog _that he is!' George finished his theatrics and broke into a huge grin at Rose's shocked expression.

'How do you know George?' she said, realising from George's joking inference that he knew the truth. George continued grinning. 'Because our dear friend Padfoot over there can't keep his eyes off you. They follow you everywhere and he looks like he wants to devour you!' She blushed as he continued, 'And you are just as bad. Every time his name's been mentioned tonight, you get a gooey smile on your face and look over at him like he's the biggest bar of chocolate you've ever seen!' George said jokingly, referring to Rose's love of confectionary. She laughed. Her face was burning now!

'Is it the real deal then?' George asked softly and seriously. Rose smiled and nodded. 'I love him George. So much. I've never felt like this about anyone before.' He smiled at her. 'Well I don't need to ask if he feels the same. His eyes say it all.' Rose cleared her throat, feeling unusually coy and bashful.

'So, what do you think?' She said. "Does it bother you what people will think?" George replied. 'Not at all, but I think Sirius worries about the age gap, and what people will say about it.' George chuckled, 'Well, he _is _a bit of an old git, but I'm sure there's life in the old dog yet!' Rose slapped him playfully on the arm, 'Don't be so cheeky!'

George staggered as if he'd been wounded and then laughed again. 'Oh it's definitely love then, with you defending your man's honour so passionately!' He dodged out of the way as she tried to land another playful slap on his arm. She smiled at him. You couldn't help but love his cheek!

George moved back towards her, holding his hands up in mock surrender. 'Please don't hurt me, it was only a joke!' She laughed and he grabbed her in a hug. 'Rose,' he said, 'not that it matters what I think, but I'll tell you anyway. I think it's bloody brilliant. You couldn't find yourself a better fella…well, apart from me!'

She chuckled as he continued, 'Padfoot's punching above his weight, but he couldn't find himself another gal as lovely as you. Seriously Rose, I'm pleased for the both of you.' George hugged her tightly. 'Thanks George, you're a good friend. I hope you'll be as happy as I am one day.'

George smiled and broke away from the hug slightly. 'Oh, not yet. Too many hearts would be broken….I can't do it to all my ladies!' George put a mock expression of martyrdom on his face and Rose couldn't help but laugh. 'Maybe one day though, I'll be lucky enough to find myself a….what do muggles say now? Oh yes, _cougar!'_

_** x**_**ox**

It had been a wonderful night. Everyone had gone now. Sirius was just casting a cleaning spell to tidy up the house. She looked down at her hand and smiled. She _loved_ it. He had given it to her earlier in the day, before the party. The Claddagh ring was a beautiful pale gold, elegant and simple. The hands held a heart in their centre, topped by a small crown. These three symbols represented friendship, love and loyalty. She had flung herself at him, drowning him in thanks and kisses.

She was wearing it on her right hand with the point of the heart towards her wrist. She had read that the tradition of the ring said it was worn this way if your heart was 'captured'. She smiled. Well, hers definitely was!

There had been dancing, laughter and also some tears tonight. When Sirius had raised a toast for her birthday, they also gave a toast to everyone who was not here. There were few in the room that didn't have an absent friend or loved one, or tears to shed.

She sighed in pleasure as she felt Sirius' arms slip around her waist and pull her into him. She twined her hands with his He placed his cheek against hers. 'Alone at last,' he said. She giggled in delight as he nibbled her ear and then kissed her neck. She turned around so she could face him. His hands rested on her waist. She twined her hands around his neck and drew him in for a kiss. He pulled her against him tightly and she could feel him harden at the closeness of their bodies.'Thank you,' she said as they broke apart. 'I've had a wonderful evening, all thanks to you.'

'You and George were deep in conversation earlier,' Sirius said. She smiled and told him. 'George knows about us. He said it was written all over our faces!' Sirius chuckled. 'So does Kingsley! He said he's pleased for us.' He laughed, 'So much for us keeping it quiet!' She smiled. 'George is happy for us too. He said I couldn't find a better man, apart from him of course' Sirius chuckled, 'Cheeky young devil!'

They continued standing with their arms around each other. 'There's one more thing you can do for me tonight Sirius Black.' He smiled at her. 'Your wish is my command.' She broke apart from him, picked up her wand from the table and pointed it at the stereo system. The song began to play. She moved back to him and took his hand.

'Dance with me.' Otis Redding's soulful voice filled the room. '_These arms of mine…' _Rose took Sirius by the hand and pulled him to her. He snaked his arms around her waist. She placed her arms around his neck and they began to move slowly to the song. They looked at each other as the song continued to play. Sirius placed his hand on her face and pulled her lips to his hungrily. They were lost in their desire for one another.

Sirius' other hand caressed her bottom and pulled her to him even tighter. Rose snaked one hand in his hair. Her other hand moved to his lower back and then to his rear. Her tongue met his and she responded to his kiss greedily. She felt the swell of him against her and groaned in arousal.

'I want you,' Sirius growled, his forehead against hers as he broke the kiss. She shuddered, her lips swollen. 'You can have me….don't stop.' Their lips met again, like magnets, even more greedily than before. Sirius began to slip Rose's dress from her shoulders. They became a frenzied tangle. Rose began to unbutton his shirt. They bounced against the walls, tearing clothes from each other, trying not to break the connection of their kiss.

Before either of them knew it, they were in the living room and tumbled to the floor, naked. Rose ran her hands down Sirius' lithe chest and abdomen. Sirius moaned in pleasure and looked down at her naked body, 'Sweet Merlin, you're beautiful.'

He fell onto Rose, kissing her hungrily again. Rose grasped his buttocks, pulling her into him and groaning. Sirius moved his mouth to her breasts. Rose gasped in pleasure and snaked her hands up and down his back. He moved down to her abdomen, kissing it and teasing it with his tongue. Rose twisted her hands in his hair and moaned.

'Kiss me again,' she groaned and Sirius obeyed, moving back upwards, bruising her mouth with his. Rose's hands roamed over his hips and back Sirius growled in pleasure as he hardened to her touch. With one hand he stroked her groin and she moaned as his fingers entered and explored the depths. 'Oh God,' she moaned, 'Don't stop!'

'I've got to take you now,' he said huskily. He removed his hand, pulling her legs apart to enter her. She snaked her hands over his chest, to his hips and then to his buttocks, pulling her to him. She let out small moans as they fell into a glorious rhythm. He kissed her and the kiss became deeper as the rhythm of their fused bodies intensified.


	11. Day's End

_**'You cannot run you cannot hide, for**__** evil has its dark design,**_

_** I have reason to believe t**__**here is power in the signs,**_

_** Look she turns ghostly grey, t**__**he dark one has arrived.'**_

_**"Body snatcher" – Billy Idol**_

Friday, 2nd June 2000

As Sirius prepared supper for them both, Rose lay on the sofa watching the setting sun through the window. Still she could not really take in all that had happened in the past week. It was a dream come true. Everything had occured so quickly. Yet, she regretted nothing, and was so glad she'd found the courage and boldness to make her move, declaring her feelings to Sirius that night on the roof.

They were feelings that she'd been holding in for so long beacause she hadn't been certain he felt the same way. But he did! She would never usually have let things happen so quickly with a man, but it felt so _right._ And with the situation she was in, why hold back?

Her life had been on hold for almost five years; _he_ had lurked around every corner, invaded her dreams and soured any chance of happiness. Enough with being held back by the threat of his darkness descending on her! Life was too short.

Rose pushed away thoughts of him and brought back the wonderful happiness that Sirius created within her. She smiled to herself for the thousandth time, recollecting the joyous events of the early hours and the rest of the day.

**xox**

After making love, they lay on the floor wrapped in one others arms for some time, sated and satisfied, 'I love you,' he had whispered into her hair and kissed her head.

Before they knew it they had both fallen asleep. Rose had woken some time later to find Sirius carrying her up the stairs. She had given him a hungry, loving kiss and he smiled.

He had laid her down into his bed and then joined her, pulling the covers over them both. They had kissed languorously and began to explore one others bodies gently, less frenzied and hurried than earlier. Sirius entered her again and their bodies rocked together in unison until they climaxed, letting out moans of satisfaction.

Rose had woken to the sun streaming through the window. She smiled at the sight of Sirius' arm wrapped around her. She had gently extricated herself from his hold, pulling the covers from her. She stood up and stretched, feeling the sun on her face. What a day, she thought. She looked back at Sirius and grinned. What a night!

She had picked up his shirt and pulled it on, breathing in his scent on the collar. Tiptoeing downstairs, she had gone to make breakfast for them both. Singing to herself, she had been lost in her own little world, and hadn't heard him come up behind her. She had felt him though! He had snaked his hands round her waist, his mouth on her neck. She had laughed and leant into his body, feeling his hardness.

'Mmm, I wondered where my shirt was. It suits you.' He'd growled into her neck, kissing it and she had laughed. 'There's life in the old dog yet I see!' He had pulled her around and looked at her grinning. 'Oh yes! You make me so horny, my little wild flower!' He kissed her hungrily, his hands roaming underneath the shirt, exploring her naked body. She moaned in pleasure, but had broken the kiss when she'd smelled burning toast,

'Down boy,' she'd said, laughing, patting him on the bottom. She'd glanced over at him as she rescued the toast. _Oh God_, she'd said inwardly as she looked over at him, leaning against the table He was wearing only his trousers. She had stared at his lithe body with the tattoos on his upper chest. His hair was ruffled. _He looks like a sexy rock god_, she'd thought and had felt herself becoming aroused.

The toast was forgotten. She had launched herself at him hungrily. 'Whoa', he had said, laughing, 'What about breakfast?'

'I think I'd rather have you for breakfast Mr Black." She kissed him hungrily and squealed in delight as he picked her up in his arms. 'As you wish, my little wild flower. It will be my pleasure to ravish you again!'

They had eventually surfaced from bed a few hours earlier, hungry for something other than one another! They had spent the time relaxing in the living room, snuggled up together, kissing, talking and listening to the radio. _Pure bliss_, she thought.

**xox**

Rose started at the sound of something breaking in the kitchen. She chuckled to herself. What _was _he doing in there? At the sound of a pan clattering to the floor, Rose got up from the sofa and decided to go and help Sirius. She walked along the corridor to the kitchen and as she neared the entrance called out, 'Don't worry, the cavalry's here to the rescue! You're such a klutz…'

She stood in the doorway rooted to the spot. Her eyes widened in shock and fear at the scene before her. In the large and airy kitchen, Sirius was knelt on the stone floor, his hands behind his back. A masked Death Eater held him by the hair and pointed a wand at his temple. Sirius' face was contorted in pain and anger. Three more masked Death Eaters stood in the kitchen watching her. By the table stood Lucius Malfoy. His cold grey eyes scrutinised her and a cold, triumphant smile flickered onto his face.

She glanced to the kneeling figure at the side of Lucius. Alvin Muggleton, his face bruised, had his head bowed. He raised his head slightly and looked at her, his eyes full of sorrow, fear and shame. 'F-forgive me….they h-have Drusilla.' Lucius raised a gloved hand. 'Silence Muggleton,' his clipped tone quieted the man. Lucius returned his gaze back to Rose.

'So Miss Greenwood, we meet at last. My master is eager to be acquainted with you, as you are well aware.' Rose wanted to laugh at Lucius' silky greeting. It was so calm and considered, as if this was a normal situation. But she didn't laugh. She stood rooted to the spot, her shocked mind trying to figure out what to do.

Rose tried to focus her thoughts on a place of safety. Once this was in her head, she made to apparate herself. But she couldn't! It was if an invisible force was blocking her. She tried a second time and still she was unable to apparate. She heard the mocking laughter of Lucius. 'You can try all you want to apparate girl, but you will be wasting your time. Do you not think we have considered that in our plans?' Rose stared at his haughty condescension.

'Run Rose!' Sirius forced out the words and his captor yanked his head back and pointed the wand at his neck. Lucius laughed, 'I would not advise such foolishness girl, it would be entirely futile.' Rose's adrenalin kicked in. She turned and fled down the corridor, making for the stairs. _Where the hell did I leave my wand?_

She came face to face with a Death Eater appearing before her in a swirl of smoke. She heard mocking laughter behind the mask. 'Run little mudblood!' They allowed her to run up the first flight of stairs and onto the corridor. She was being toyed with, like a hunter with it's prey.

She was halfway up the second set of stairs when she stopped. Black smoke billowed at the top of the stairs and emerged into a figure. Bellatrix Lestrange. The dark haired, wild eyed witch stood smiling at Rose. She held her wand pointed to her cheek and Rose's wand clutched in her other hand.

'Looking for this mudblood? Bellatrix said in her breathy, girlish voice, waving Rose's wand in the air. Rose turned around and saw the two Death Eaters at the bottom of the stairs. 'How pathetic! Thinking you could run from us, you stupid mudblood bitch!'

Rose turned to face Bellatrix again. As scared as she was, she felt the rage sear her insides. 'Well it's hardly a fair fight. You've got my wand and two lackeys to assist you. Make it fair and we'll see who's the better sorceress, you evil, pureblood, psycho bitch!'

'_Crucio!'_ Rose screamed in agony as the curse hit her. She fell down the stairs and into the arms of one of the Death Eaters. "Release her," Bellatrix screeched and fired the curse at Rose's body again. 'Insolent bitch! You dare to suggest you are a better witch than me! Filthy, mudblood scum that you are!'

Rose writhed in pain on the landing floor. It felt like a thousand red hot knives were piercing her skin. She let out an involuntary scream. _Please God, please stop,_ she thought. '_Enough Bella!'_ Rose heard Lucius Malfoy's command through the receding agony, as the curse ceased. Rose winced in pain. Her ribs felt sore, she must have hurt them in the fall. 'Our master will not appreciate the girl being brought to him bloodied and bruised.' Bella opened her mouth to protest, 'The bitch dared to suggest she was…' Lucius silenced her, 'I don't care what she said Bella. Our mission is to capture the girl and bring her to him _unharmed.'_

Bella huffed furiously and pouted as Lucius cast a healing spell over Rose and the injuries from her fall vanished. 'Now girl, get up and we will depart. I told you it was futile to try to escape. Obey and submit to your betters and this can be concluded quickly and _pleasantly.'_ Rose, now on her knees, looked up at him and laughed.

_Betters?' _She shook her head, 'You Death Eaters really are deluded aren't you? You all need sectioning, along with your master and have a full psychiatric evaluation! How are you better than me exactly? C'mon, explain it to me!' She couldn't believe that she was challenging four Death Eaters about their beliefs and sanity in the midst of them trying to abduct her! But the searing anger coursing through her was in full flow.

Lucius dealt her a stinging slap across her face that shocked her into silence and her anger into fear. 'Be quiet you stupid girl!' He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to her feet. 'I suggest you make that your final tirade or else I will let Bella continue where she left off.' Rose stared into his cold grey eyes. 'Do we understand one another girl?' Rose's instincts counselled her. _Now is not the time to fight, choose your battles wisely, _her instincts advised. She met Lucius' gaze unflinchingly. 'Yes, I understand you.'

Lucius smirked at her. 'Good.' He turned to Bellatrix, 'Go with Dolohov and assist the Carrow's with the apparition of your cousin and Muggleton. McNair and I will take charge of the girl.' Bellatrix pouted, 'Yes Lucius.' Bellatrix shot a poisonous, hate-filled stare at Rose, who returned it with equal measure. Bellatrix and Dolohov apparated downstairs as ordered.

Lucius returned his attention to Rose, who was ignoring the lascivious stare of McNair eyeing her up and down. Lucius smirked. 'I wouldn't let our master catch you doing that, McNair.' McNair grinned, 'I can see why our master is so keen to acquire her. She's a beauty, even if she is a mudblood!'

'Enough McNair,' said Lucius, looking in disdain at the other man's lechery. 'Now girl, take my hand and we will depart. Do_ not _try anything stupid.' Rose put her reluctant hand into Lucius' and he pulled her to him. They were both stiff and rigid, each of them detesting the enforced closeness to one another. 'Ready McNair?' Lucius' voice spoke above her. The other man nodded in affirmation.

Rose gasped as the apparition began and felt the familiar sensation, as if a hook pulling at her insides. In seconds it was over and Lucius released his hold on her, pushing her onto a cold stone floor. 'Stay quiet and on your knees girl. Our master will be here presently.' She stole a glance at him and he looked at her exultantly. She could sense relief from him. He gave her a disdainful stare and then turned away and she turned her head back to the floor in front of her. She listened to the sound his boots made on the floor as he walked to the other side of the room.

_Stay calm, stay strong._ Her mind repeated the mantra, trying to drown out the pervading fear that was creeping through her. _'Our master will be here presently.' _Lucius' words had chilled her to the bone. The day she had dreaded for five years was here. She fought to control the fear. She needed to focus, stay calm.

She began to study the room. The walls and floor were made of grey stone, with large pillars in each corner. There were large mullioned windows, framed by drapes of dark green. Torches flickered on the wall and a large chandelier hung from the ceiling. The room was sparse of furniture apart from a chair at the other end of the room. The chair was made of a dark wood. It was high backed and ornate. She couldn't be certain but she suspected that the carvings on the chair were serpents. _It's like a throne room_, she thought.

Rose heard a cough from the other side of the room. Its tone was achingly familiar. She glanced in the direction of the sound. Sirius was knelt on the stone floor; his face was bloodied and bruised. Her heart constricted at the sight of him. Bellatrix was stood over him, looking at him in disgust. '_Quiet!' _she screeched at him, dealing a blow to his head, Sirius did not flinch or respond. Bellatrix began pacing the room expectantly.

Sensing that someone was looking at him, Sirius inclined his head. _Thank you sweet Merlin_, he said inwardly, _she's unharmed._ Their eyes locked for what was only seconds, but felt like forever. They both read the messages their eyes contained. _I love you_. _Stay strong_. _Don't look at me again_. _They mustn't know about us_. They broke the connection of their eyes and focused on blotting each other out of their thoughts. Rose felt a sensation within her as she returned her gaze back to the floor. Her head began to feel all muddled. She shook it, trying to clear away the sensation.

There was a sudden rush of wind in the room, as if a window had been opened and the night air had invaded. Her heart began to pound. She wished that was all it was. She heard the sound of bare feet and the rustling of a trailing robe on the stone floor. These sounds were accompanied by the sound of slithering and the low hiss of a snake. She heard a gasp of breathy delight emit from Bellatrix and the murmurs of "My lord" around the room.

The sound of feet, robe and snake became louder as they moved in her direction, until finally they replaced her view of the stone floor. Nagini looked at her. The snake's cold eyes glistened, its tongue flickered and the hissing continued.

'Look at me girl.' Rose's insides felt they had turned to ice. She had heard that high, cold voice in her dreams so many times. But now it was in her reality. She willed her head to move and her eyes to look upwards. Her mind, suffused with fear and a hint of rebellion would not obey the command.

A few seconds later she felt long fingers clutch her chin, the long nails digging painfully into her skin. 'I _said_, look at me girl!' The voice was slightly louder now, with a note of anger at her failure to respond to the first command. The fingers pulled up her head to meet the face of their owner.

Her stomach flipped over as her eyes met those she had seen in her dreams. She shuddered in fear. Voldemort's lips curved into a smile of pleasure when he saw this. 'Well girl, we finally meet at last. You've eluded me for some time now. I don't like being deprived of that which belongs to me.' His fingers dug into her skin even harder and his eyes bored into her. 'You will have to atone for your defiance. Now, what would appease me?'

He looked upwards as if deep in thought. Then his lips curved into that cold, cruel smile again. 'I have it. You will start your atoning by completing the request I made of you last week'. She stared at him. 'You remember girl. You almost said it, before the dream ended.'

He smiled exultantly at the recollection in her eyes. 'Now, say it. And don't think of disobeying me, or I will punish those in this room who helped you evade me.' Rose took a breath as he continued to smile at her. 'Don't keep me waiting girl. I'm a man of my word.'


	12. Serpent's Lair

_**'Dark desire burning in my blood now,  
How can I be sure? I don't know if I'll be able to fight.  
With a tortured soul and an honest design,  
My will cannot endure if my heart is torn away,**_

_**I was caught up in the moment,  
You were alone and seemed to harness the light  
Even though I felt cold inside when you told me it would be alright  
I had given up control and I didn't focus hard enough to see  
The warning signs, y**__**our heart is serpentine.'**_

"**Serpentine" – Disturbed**

She'd said _those_ words. She'd forced them out from reluctant, resisting lips. Pushing down the bile in her stomach and swallowing the sting of humiliation and surge of rebellion from her spirit.

Not quickly enough for _him_ though. Her momentary hesitation was all he needed.

'_Sectumsempra!' _The deadly curse was fired at Sirius. She had screamed as the blood began to pour from him. His chest ripped open and a river of crimson spilled out. Sirius let out a gurgling scream as blood began to pour from his mouth. He was writhing on the floor. She had made to move towards him. '_No! Please stop…'_

'_Crucio!' _The curse hit her and she had fallen to the floor. Searing agony flowed through her and she screamed. The curse quickly abated and she felt a hand grip her hair and pull her into a kneeling position. Bellatrix's sneering face was against hers. 'Look you stupid whore! Witness what happens when you disobey the Dark Lord.' Bellatrix laughed into her ear and forced her head in Sirius' direction.

There was a crimson pool surrounding him now. He was ghostly pale and his movements were slowing. Sobs of anguish were ripping through her body.

'My lord,' Bellatrix breathed and then bowed, moving away. His hand gripped her throat and pulled her to her feet. His eyes met hers. 'I told you I'm a man of my word. See the consequences of your disobedience.' His grip moved from her throat to her neck. He turned her around to face the horror of the reality she was now in.

He was dying. The man she…. It was strange. Her thoughts felt all fuzzy. Sirius; what was it about him that was so important to her? She couldn't recall. Oh God, does it matter now? He's dying! All because she would not swallow her foolish pride and quell her rebellious nature. She choked out a sob.

Voldemort pulled her back until their bodies made contact. She could feel the hardness of his body against her back. His breath on her ear. His hand moved from her neck to her throat, before caressing her shoulder, then her breast, before he snaked it around her waist, pulling her more tightly against him.

Please! I'm begging you please, my-my lord, he's dying…' Voldemort laughed quietly into her ear. 'You think I care? He's nothing to me, except a blood traitor who assisted in protecting you. The life can drain out from him and into my floor. That's how much I care.'

She sobbed again. 'Stop snivelling girl. Your tears won't incline me to spare his life. You know what _may_ do though. No hesitation this time and I _may _consider your request.'

She moved her gaze from Sirius to him. His cold eyes glinted like flint and he smiled his heartless smile. She drew a breath to try and still her emotions. His life depended on this. He was – damn it! What was so important about Sirius? She couldn't remember. 'Yes my lord.'

He loosened his hold on her and she moved away from him. She turned around to face him and knelt down onto the stone floor at his feet.

'My lord, I submit myself to you, body, mind and soul. You are my lord and master and I submit my will to yours.

I am beneath you and unworthy of you in every way. I do not deserve the honour bestowed on me to be mother to your heir.

I beg your forgiveness; for keeping myself from you and insulting you by my insolence and foolish pride.

I beg you most humbly to spare the life of this man, who only lies dying due to my refusal to follow your command.

I know I do not deserve your forgiveness and benevolence, but I humbly beg you to show mercy my lord.'

She let out a breath. She'd done it, even though every word burned her insides. She ignored the sensation of the gloating eyes of the Death Eaters upon her, as they revelled in her humiliation. It was a small price to pay to save Sirius' life. She watched as Voldemort smiled magnanimously at her. He then paced around the room, making his way to his chair and sitting down.

She glanced over at Sirius' almost lifeless form. He had minutes left. She felt the seconds ticking away in her head. She bit her lip and clenched her fists in agonised impatience. Voldemort continued to sit, making no move. She could feel his eyes upon her lowered head.

Panic began to overwhelm her. _Please, please, please! I'm begging you! I'll do anything, anything you ask of me! _These thoughts screamed inside her head over and over.

Voldemort emitted a cold laugh. 'Anything? I'll hold you to that girl'. He'd read her thoughts! '_Vulnera Sanentur!" _The blood flow from Sirius' body ceased. She exhaled the breath she'd been holding. He was still deathly pale though and the river of blood still surrounded him. '_Vulnera Sanentur!' _Voldemort repeated again. Rose watched as the blood began to reverse it's flow and retreat back into Sirius' body. The opening on his chest began to knit together. He let out a moan of pain and stirred. _Thank God! _

'No girl, you have me to thank, not God. Come here.' _He'd read her mind again! _Rose managed to raise herself from the floor with, despite the trembling throughout her body and the weak feeling in her legs. She stood and made her way over to Voldemort, kneeling at his feet.

'Dolohov, Lucius, take the blood traitor out of my sight. McNair, take Muggleton with yourself and Fenrir and release him and his daughter. He has fulfilled his obligation to me.' Fenrir emitted a low grow of disappointmentl. Voldemort smiled, "Do not worry Fenrir, you shall be rewarded with some other sweet, young flesh for your restraint.' Fenrir bowed and grinned. 'Thank you my lord.'

Voldemort inclined his head, then raised a hand in dismissal. 'The rest of you may leave us now.' Rose turned and saw Sirius' body being floated out by Lucius and Dolohov. _Please, let him live, _she thought, not caring if Voldemort heard her. She didn't want a man's death on her conscience. Sirius had helped her, protected her. Still she had the nagging feeling there was something else about him that was important to her, but whatever it was eluded her. She saw the sobbing form of Alvin being dragged up and out of the room by McNair and a house elf removing what remained of Sirius' blood from the floor.

The remaining Death Eaters bowed low and retreated. Bellatrix gave Rose a jealous stare and Voldemort a hungry, longing one. 'My lord,' emitted the breathy, girlish voice. 'Good night Bella.' Voldemort replied in a tone that forbade further reply. Bellatrix knew it well. 'Thank you for your assistance with the mission tonight. You are a most faithful and valuable servant to me. Now _leave_ us.' Bellatrix bowed low once more and departed.

They were alone. Even Nagini had slithered away. She was alone, with _him._ The silence felt oppressive. All she could hear was her breathing and her heart thumping in her chest. She continued to stare at the floor.

'Look at me girl.' Her head responded without hesitation. He smiled. 'I'm pleased to see you learn quickly.' He stared at her expectantly. 'Now, Is there something else you need to say to me?' She let out a breath. 'Thank you my lord for sparing the life of the blood traitor. I do not deserve your compassion and neither did he.' Voldemort laughed. 'An excellent reply. I see you could rival Lucius for eloquent speeches.'

He held out a hand to her. 'Join me.' She reluctantly placed her hand in his and he drew her up from the floor and into his lap. She could feel the hardness of his body again. 'I think it's time for some pleasure now. Although you have only now begun to atone for your disobedience. Do not forget that girl.' Rose swallowed. 'No my lord.'

His hand brushed her hair away from her neck. He rested his chin on her shoulder and she felt his breath against her ear again. She shivered at the sensation and he smiled. His arm was around her waist.

'As you now see, I can be a magnanimous master if you obey me. I could have let the blood traitor die on my floor. But your eloquent pleas and submission convinced me to show mercy.' He licked and nibbled her ear, laughing gently as he heard her shiver again. 'You see, this situation need not be difficult and unpleasant, but enjoyable for us both. All you have to do is yield yourself to me.'

Rose tried to fight the stirring within her at the closeness of their bodies. She felt his long fingers trail down her arm and the sensation of his other hand caressing her abdomen. She drew in a shudder of delight at the sensation. Her body was betraying her again. Voldemort laughed at her thoughts. 'Yes girl, stop fighting it. Your body knows what it wants. It craves and desires my touch. Your heart and soul will follow soon enough.'

_Never! _She could not surpress her resistant spirit. His hand gripped her chin and pulled her to face him. 'You are a stubborn witch. I admire that fire in you, I cannot deny it. But I will be the master of it, and of _you. _I relish a challenge and it will be a pleasure to subdue and bend you to my will.' His lips devoured hers, his tongue invading her mouth. She succumbed to her bodies longing.


	13. Darkness Falls

'**_We're living in a desperate time,_**

_**Our only hope is believing there's another side t**__**o all we've known. **_

_**The truth hidden before our eyes, a **__**vision of a life beyond our view. **_

_**If only we can see it through.'**_

"**_The moment we come alive" - Red_**

Tuesday 6th June 2000

'Here's your food blood traitor. It's more than you deserve.' McNair flung the plate of food in Sirius' direction, spat on the floor and walked out, slamming the cell door shut.

Sirius gave a small, grim smile through the pain. McNair was deluded if he thought stale food and a surly demeanour was going to break him. He'd learnt how to survive thirteen years in Azkaban with the soul destroying presence of the Dementors.

It had been several days now since they had dragged him in here. They had had cast the minimal amount of healing spells to keep him alive. He was still weak physically. The food provided would barely keep a sparrow alive and was barely edible but he ate every morsel. He needed every bit of it to keep his energy up.

Mentally he was as recovered as he could be and he was starting to focus his mind on how he was going to survive the situation he was now in. They had already started to question him about the Order, its members and the other safe houses. He had shown resistance at first and let them inflict torture on him. He endured what pain he could from the curses.

He had then told them all he knew. Names, places, everything they needed to know. He smiled darkly. He'd even convinced himself with his performance. He'd soaked up the smug, exultant smirk on Lucius Malfoy's face and the excited, gleeful one of his cousin. He could see the triumphant thoughts behind their faces; how pleased their lord and master would be with them.

They had relished seeing his tears and the broken, defeated look on his face. He could tell by their reactions he had suitably convinced them. Now Voldemort would be planning an assault on the safe houses and the remaining Order Members, sending out his servants to destroy them.

Unfortunately he will be sorely disappointed, Sirius thought with grim satisfaction. He knew, as Voldemort did not, that a warning would have gone out to the other Order members the moment he and Rose had been taken. The locations he had given to Lucius and Bella would be, for Voldemort, empty and fruitless.

He knew once this was discovered, they would return to torture him for more information. It was information that he could not give them. Each Order member had formulated a back- up plan and had another safe house that only they knew the existence of. He had bought himself some more time to recover his physical strength.

He was glad Harry had the wisdom to persuade him to build bridges with those whom he had once abused and neglected. Their loyalty and assistance would now prove invaluable to him if he was to escape from here and have any chance of rescuing Rose. He needed to conserve and regain his strength to be able to do this.

He quenched his thirst with a goblet of water and stuffed down the food they had provided. He allowed himself some precious time to think about Rose whilst he ate. He knew after this he would have to lock her away in the part of his mind they could not touch.

He gave thanks to the heavens that he had thought to cast the spell on Rose before Voldemort's arrival. He was certain it had worked. He had cast furtive glances at Rose and had glimpsed looks of confusion on her face. She had cast confused glances at him and he had seen her screwing up her face in concentration, as if she was trying to recall something that was just beyond her grasp.

He was so glad he had taken the trouble to learn wandless magic. It had come in handy many times in his life. He smiled grimly. The thirteen years he had spent in Azkaban and the skills he'd had to learn to survive were bearing fruit now.

She would now hopefully have no recollection of the blossoming relationship between them. It was for the best. She was young and did not yet possess the skills to fight off Voldemort's talent at legilimency. Her emotions and memories would have been laid bare for Voldemort to pick through like a vulture. He had saved Rose from more emotional torture than she was already going to have to face.

His heart constricted at the thought of her. No matter how many times he cursed himself for surrendering to his love for her, he did not regret it and knew he would do the same again, should fate give him the opportunity to go back and change his actions. He _did_ blame himself for becoming complacent about the threat of Voldemort though.

Rose had been adamant about not wanting a party, but he had insisted. He'd wanted to make her happy. If he had not been so wrapped up in making plans, maybe he or one of the other Order members would have noticed that Alvin Muggleton was not his usual self, that _something_ had been amiss. He couldn't be angry at Alvin's betrayal. The man was protecting his daughter.

He hoped Rose was coping. The thought of Voldemort laying even a finger on her sickened him to his core. But he knew the reality was much worse and that was why he must lock her away deep inside him and not think on it. Bella had informed him how his life had been spared. She'd revelled in every detail of how the 'filthy mudblood bitch' had grovelled on her knees before Voldemort and begged and pleaded.

Bella did not get the reaction from him she had wanted and so had fired a curse at him, screeched about how much of a blood traitor he was and how she was disgusted to be related to him. He could not resist telling her the feeling was mutual and had received another curse for his trouble.

Sirius looked up through the window of his cell and watched the darkness of night taking control of the sky. Sweet Merlin, give me strength to endure this night and find a way to kill the bastard. Keep her safe and give her the strength to endure the darkness of Voldemort. He sighed and focused on locking Rose deep within him.


	14. The Captive

**_'Wait, is this real?  
It's hard to take in the suffering.  
Bound by a dream,  
Can you imagine living in a place  
Where waking every day  
Didn't feel like we're caged?  
And to have been condemned by the very breathe we take.'_**

**_"Suffocate" -Daybreak Embrace_**

Tuesday, 6th June 2000

Rose lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She counted the number of candles on the chandelier above. The rhythm of the action helped to still her mind. She would have to find something else to count once she had finished the count of the candles.

She practised meditation when she could focus on it. She was finding it difficult. Her mercurial mind and emotions would flit around inside her like a trapped bird.

She had experienced a river of emotions; tears of despair, guilt and hopelessness. Fear had enveloped her until she felt she was going to drown in it. She had slept a lot. The intensity of these emotions were draining her. Yesterday her anger had made itself known.

She had been in this room for several days now. No contact with anyone since her first morning here. Her only contact at present was the house elf appearing with her meals three times a day. The conversation consisted of the elf saying, 'Your food Miss,' and her thanking him.

This was solitary confinement. This was her prison, a comfortable prison. She couldn't deny it was a lovely room. It was a room you'd have if you went to an upmarket country-house hotel. But there were no distractions. No books, radio or TV. And she was locked within the same four walls. She was certain this was part of the atonement Voldemort had spoken of.

She had thought she was going to go mad this morning. The isolation and lack of stimulation were eating at her. She felt the walls were closing in on her. She had paced up and down like a caged animal ready to explode. She had smashed a few things yesterday. But the satisfaction that had given her had been short lived; they repaired themselves almost immediately.

This was part of the punishment for evading him for so long. He wanted to see her begging on her knees in front of him or crying and banging on the door and running mad. She was trying desperately not to oblige him, but it was proving difficult.

She thought about Sirius Black. She hoped he was okay. He'd nearly died that night. She felt so guilty about that. He was a good person; he'd spent the last two years of his life helping to protect her. She still had this feeling that she'd forgotten something important about him, but no matter how hard she tried to remember, it would not come to her.

Voldemort had stayed away from her since the night she'd been brought to him. Not that she was complaining. He'd not even visited her in her dreams. It unnerved her though. This wasn't what she'd expected him to do. She'd been sure he was going to take her that night and impregnate her.

He'd kissed her and touched her. Tormented and teased her. And God forgive her, she had responded to his touch. She'd expected at any moment to be apparated to his bed. Sickeningly, her body had shuddered with anticipation at that thought.

Instead he'd apparated her to this room. 'This will be your chamber,' had been his parting words. She'd not seen him since then. It was puzzling her. She was filth in his eyes. She had no magical blood. Why not just get the ordeal over with and get her pregnant. That was all he wanted right?

But then, she counter argued, if I'm so disgusting to him, why would he want to touch me like he does? He seems to enjoy it too. She couldn't work _him _or this whole twisted situation out. There's got to be more to all this than meets the eye, she thought. She had too much time to think and was going round in circles trying to make sense of it all.

She wanted to get a hook into him, an understanding of him and his motives. _Anything_ would do. _Anything_ that could give her the upper hand, give her control of the situation and the power to destroy, or at the very least, escape the bastard. _He_ had all the control at the moment and she didn't like it. "Knowledge is power", as was often said.

He wants me to be conflicted, confused and on edge. He's a sick, psychotic, twisted freak, she thought. He clearly gets off on torturing people physically, emotionally and psychologically. Trying to understand what motivates someone like him was impossible unless you were a highly trained psychiatrist who likes a challenge. She didn't really want to try and delve into the abyss of Voldemort's psyche; she wasn't expert in psycho analysis, psychology or any of those fields. But she had to at least try. She was at a serious disadvantage right now.

She looked down at her robe. She hated it. But it was this or nothing. He loves humiliating people and being a control freak. She remembered the last interaction she'd had with another person. It had only been a few days ago, yet it felt more like months.

Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix came to her room the morning after she'd arrived here. She'd just taken a bath and had tried to scrub the memory of his touch off her body.

She'd walked back into the room, her hair wet and wearing only a towel. Narcissa and Bella stood looking at her, Narcissa holding a pile of garments.

'What do you want?' She'd said challengingly. She knew antagonising Bella was stupid, but she couldn't help it. The bitch made her blood boil! '_How dare you speak to us like that, you filthy mudblood whore!' _Bella screamed, her face suffused with frustrated anger. Rose laughed. 'Can you not come up with a more original insult for me? It's getting a bit old now!'

Narcissa intervened.'Bella, do not rise to it. The girl is trying to get a reaction from you.' Narcissa had eyed her coldly. 'My husband said you were a foolish, impudent girl. My sister may react to your attempts to antagonise, but I will not.'

Rose returned her cold gaze with equal measure. 'Whatever. Don't expect me to be pleasant and obliging. What fun it must be for you both to be waiting on a filthy mudblood and bringing clothes for her! Your lord and master bestows on you the best of all tasks. Draco must be so proud to know Mum and Auntie Bella are waiting on the Dark Lord's mudblood!' Rose had retorted sarcastically and laughed darkly at the women's indignant faces.

'_Crucio!'_ Rose fell back as the curse hit her. She writhed on the floor in agony and pain. The curse was withdrawn and she drew in ragged breaths. She looked up at Narcissa. 'Oh! I am sorry, my wand must have slipped.' Narcissa smiled down at Rose and then at her sister, who grinned back in delight. 'How careless of you Cissie! But I'm sure our master will understand when we inform him of the girl's insolence and ingratitude.'

Rose's spirit and fight were undimmed, despite the pain from the curse. She couldn't help but retort, laughing again as she did so. 'So much for not reacting to my antagonism Mrs Malfoy! That was too easy! Truth hurts though, doesn't it?' Rose smirked at the faces of the women. Narcissa was giving her another icy cold stare. She was staying her sister's hand and looked to Rose as if she was having trouble controlling herself from cursing her again. Rose got up from the floor. She was determined to stand her ground with the two sisters, however much of a disadavantage she had.

Narcissa pointed her wand at the pile of clothes that had fallen on the floor. They began to fold themselves and fell down onto the bed in a neat pile.'Our master sends you these garments to wear. He is most generous with you. I would give you only rags to wear if it were my choice.' Narcissa pointed her wand at Rose's own clothes that were lay on the floor and they began to shred themselves into numerous tiny pieces. Narcissa flicked her wand again and the remnants of clothing flew into the fireplace.

'Get yourself dressed you stupid girl. Lucius was right about you. Merlin only knows why _you_ have been chosen to be mother to the heir of the greatest wizard the world has known!' Rose looked at Narcissa with an equally cold stare. 'I've not been given a choice in the matter and if I had I'd have declined the offer in no uncertain terms! You can exchange places with me if you want. Or maybe your sister would like the honour instead? They're the perfect pair; two sick, evil freaks that are a match made in hell!'

_'How dare you! You ungrateful, disrepectful bitch...!_' Narcissa yet again stayed her sister's hand as she made to curse Rose. 'Leave her Bella. This mudblood filth isn't worth it.' The women had apparated from the room and she was left alone again.

Rose had let out a breath and cursed herself for her stupidity. She'd made herself another enemy in Narcissa Malfoy. She couldn't help it though. She desperately needed to feel she still had some control and wasn't going down without a fight. Her rebellious nature had craved an outlet.

He'd had her punished for her outburst by withholding food from her for several days. She'd hoped her verbal sparring with Sirius' cousins was not going to impact on anyone else.

So, here she was. Trapped in this room and wearing this black, voluminous robe. It was so annoyingly impractical. She hated it. He'd stripped her of part of her identity making her wear this. That was him all over.

He'd try and break her down, strip her of everything that mattered. And if she resisted, he'd punish her by torturing someone else for her resistance. She'd discovered that the first night she was brought here. The memory of Sirius Black with his blood pouring from him was etched in her memory.


	15. Anticipation

**Authors note: You may feel a tiny little bit sorry for Bellatrix in this chapter. But only for a second or two. I'm sure she'll lose that sympathy vote further on in the story! SA**

'**_I can hardly wait, I can hardly wait,_**

_**I can hardly wait, I can hardly wait.**_

_**Been so long, I've lost my taste,**_

_**Say Angel come, Say lick my face,**_

_**Let fall your dress, I'll play the part,**_

_**I'll open this mouth wide, eat your heart.'**_

"**_Hardly wait" – PJ Harvey_**

Tuesday 6th June 2000

'My lord, Is there anything else you wish me to arrange for the ceremony?' Narcissa Malfoy stood before him expectantly. She was too good for Lucius. Brains, beauty and common sense. Calm and composed as well, unlike her erratic, volatile sister.

She was an excellent hostess too. He had been to some of the gatherings she and Lucius had held at their home. She was the ideal choice for preparing the arrangements he wanted.

'No, that is all for now Narcissa. I trust you to help the girl with her own arrangements. She may have _some _free reign, but they _must_ meet my approval.' Narcissa nodded. 'Of course my Lord, I understand. I'll make sure the girl does too.' She bowed and exited the room.

Voldemort walked around the room. He had not visited the girl since the night she had been delivered to him. Not even in her dreams. He had wanted to, but had refrained from doing so. He could be patient when he chose and it was part of her punishment. She was a person who craved company and stimulation; solitary confinement would make her suffer.

The torture of Black had worked well in bringing her to heel. He'd had no intention of killing Black so soon. He needed him to give all the information he held about the Order first. The sight of her protectors blood spilling on the floor had the girl screaming with fear and terror. He had sensed a close bond between the two and ever suspicious, had probed their minds.

Black was a handsome and charismatic man. He would have no trouble turning the head of a young woman. If he had dared touch what was his... But the girl's mind held nothing suspicious, only a friendship between them. Black's had been harder to penetrate. Despite his injured state, a steel ring protected his deep inner thoughts. He could only sense fatherly concern for the girl from Black's mind and hoped that was all there was. Black would suffer if he discovered otherwise. Torture would be the only way to extract the information from Black about the Order that he required.

He had been secretly amused by the reports of the girl's insolence to Narcissa and Bella. He could not help but admire her fiesty nature. However he had not appreciated her disdain for giving him an heir. Bella could not wait to inform him of what she had said. He had punished the girl for her insult; food had been witheld from her for a few days. Just another small example of who was her master. She would learn.

Once the ceremony was over, he would surrender himself to the pleasure of taking her body and soul. He relished it. It had been a while since a female had aroused and enticed him as much as she did. He liked the fire in her. She still hadn't learned to contain it yet, as her insolence had shown. He did not wish to extinguish it completely though.

Bella was a pleasing bed mate, but she was, how could he put it? Cloying, and needy. She would do anything he wanted, anything to pleasure him. She was _too_ willing and pliable. He was finding her extremely irritating.

But the thrill of seeing the girl's fear, repulsion and arousal in her eyes when she looked at him was _deliciously _intoxicating. The look he saw in Bella's eyes when he bedded her was akin to _love._ He shuddered in disgust at the thought of it.

And Bella was ageing. Her body no longer had its youthful freshness. The girl's body was soft and supple, elegantly slender. He hardened at the thought of it. Not much longer to wait before you can indulge your desires; he thought to himself and smiled darkly.

As he continued his reverie, Voldemort mused on how it would surprise many that he was a man who liked things to be done properly. That he liked to uphold certain conventions and traditions.

If he was to have a child, then a marriage would take place with the mother before he impregnated her. His child would be the product of an official union between himself and the girl.

He knew some of his followers were clearly surprised, un-nerved and _disgusted _by the news he was going to marry the mudblood witch. He smiled. Not that they would _dare _question or challenge him on his plans.

He could understand their feelings; taking a mudblood witch as a wife went against the whole ethos he and his followers believed in. He of course knew that there was more to this girl than anyone suspected. Even the girl was unaware of who she truly was. He would reveal the truth when _he _chose to.

Ah, how he enjoyed holding sway over so many people, having them at his beck and call. Feeding on their fear and subjugation. Watching them react to his every whim and desire, having them under his command. It was a uniquely satisfying feeling.

Everything was going the way he wanted; his plans were coming to fruition. He had the girl and now Sirius Black had been broken. The damned Order of the Phoenix could be annihilated at last. Soon, his everlasting dynasty would rule the Wizarding and muggle worlds.

xox

'I can't stand it Cissie! He can't be marrying that filthy whore, he _can't!' _ Bella flew around the room, apoplectic with rage. She had almost fainted when she had heard the news. Their lord, _her _lord was _marrying_ that mudblood witch!

_'What about me?_' she had screamed inwardly. She had wanted to go to him, ask, no, _demand_ of him to explain what he was doing. Only Lucius and Cissie had prevented her.

'Calm yourself sister! This will do you no good. He is marrying the girl and that is an end to it.' Narcissa tried yet again to calm her sister and still her jealous rage.

She was losing her head and Narcissa knew the danger Bella was in if she dared to challenge Voldemort on his decisions. His mistress she may be, but he would show no favour or mercy to Bella if she dared question him on this matter.

'An end to it? How can you say that Cissie?' Bella continued to pace relentlessly, her dark wild eyes glittering with fury. 'You know how I feel about our master! He is everything to me, I can't, and I _won't_ share him with filth like _her!'_

Narcissa sighed. 'Bella, dearest, I know your feelings for our master, you have told me often enough. But you cannot hope to bind him to you. He will _not _tolerate it. He will never return the feelings you have for him. He does not love; he is not capable of it.'

Bella's eyes continued to glitter, but now tears formed. Narcissa put a comforting arm around her sister's shoulders. But Bella shrugged off her sister's contact and continued to move around the room, making her way to the window. She took a deep breath and stared outwards.

Eventually she turned slightly, looking back at her sister. 'I don't care if he doesn't or can't love me Cissie. I love him and I would be his perfect companion. I would worship him, be his slave, and do _anything _for him.' Bella sighed and turned round fully to meet her sister's sympathetic gaze.

'When Rodolphus died, I was sure, I _hoped_ he would consider taking me as his consort and companion. _Me,_ his faithful and constant servant. He desires me; he takes me to his bed! At least he did, until that mudblood bitch came along!' Bella's temper rose again in hot fury.

'He has stopped asking me to come to his bed since _she _arrived!' Bella began to pace again, looking deep in thought. 'I know! If I went to him and suggested that instead of marrying her, he just beds her and gets her with child! Then, once she has given birth, he can get rid of her and allow me to bring up his child!' Bella grinned at the idea. Her face took on the manic appearance of someone losing their grip on reality.

Narcissa flew to her sister. Gripping her arms, she shook her in frustration. '_Enough Bella! _ What you are suggesting is madness! Do you really think he will listen to you? Our master; this man you love, his only real love is power, control, domination and greatness.'

'You have seen what he will do to achieve it. How many people have died for him to obtain his desires? You know that nothing and no-one is allowed to stand in his way. He allows no-one to countermand him, challenge him or disagree with him.'

'And you wish to go before him and suggest to him he changes his plans to marry this girl? That you _tell _him what to do? I won't let you do it Bella. You are my sister and I love you. I won't let you destroy yourself!'

Bella looked into her sisters impassioned, loving eyes and the tears began to fall. Narcissa folded Bella in her arms and soaked up her sister's pain.


	16. Defiance

**_'I have a secret. Can you keep it? _**

**_It involves spilling blood, and your waste, _**

**_don't mistake my intention. _**

**_It's not sin, or a murder for carnal disgrace,_**

**_that would be unlawful, and sloth filled. _**

**_There's a purpose right now, why you're facing the ground. Who wants to See this? _**

**_First hand what I'm talking about while your family screams.'  
_**

**_"The things that make you scream." - Memory of a Melody_**

Wednesday 7th June 2000

'_What?' _Rose looked at Narcissa Malfoy incredulously. She could not comprehend what she was hearing. 'No...no! You're not being serious! This is a wind-up!' Narcissa walked over and gripped Rose tightly by the arm, her elegantly manicured nails digging into her flesh.

'Listen to me you stupid girl, I won't say it again! Our master has given me charge of assisting you to make preparations for your marriage. Here are some samples of material for your dress. Now choose one!'

Rose realised that Narcissa was being deadly serious. She shook her head in disbelief. She didn't know whether to laugh, cry or scream. The sick, twisted freak! She was being _ordered_ to choose material for a wedding dress. She was being _told _she was going to marry Voldemort!

She could feel the anger building within her. She was incredulous with fury. Her reason and common sense were being drowned out by it. '_No!' _ Rose said in a deadly calm tone. Narcissa looked up in shock. She looked at the girl's face; her amber eyes were like fire. This confirmed to her that the tone she had heard in the girl's voice meant business.

Narcissa let out an exasperated breath. _Stupid girl, _she thought. 'No?' she said coldly, 'What _exactly_ are you saying no to?' Rose continued to stare at Narcissa, her eyes glittering. 'I'm saying no to all of it!' Still the deadly calm tone. 'Take this lot with you and tell your master what I've said; that I'm not marrying him and he can go to hell!'

It was Narcissa's turn to look incredulous. The girl was mad! Had she not learned yet; you don't say no to Voldemort! 'You're a fool girl! He's going to make you pay for this insult.' _And I'm the one who's going to have to inform him_, Narcissa thought. 'I don't care'! Rose shouted 'Tell him _exactly _what I said! I've had _enough!'_

Rose's anger erupted and she began to pick up ornaments and hurl them at the walls. Frustratingly, they began to repair themselves seconds later, but it still helped to release some of the fury within her. _How dare he! _she screamed in her head. Not even the memory of the night she was brought here did not temper her anger.

Narcissa apparated from the room. She gave herself a few moments respite, steeling herself for the furore she was about to encounter. Narcissa then made her way to tell Voldemort about his bride-to-be's reaction.

Rose turned in anticipation on hearing the rush of air into her room. He was here. When Narcissa left, she had continued smashing ornaments and was now destroying the rest of the room. Her reason had tried to warn her of the danger she had placed herself in, but her fury was in full flow and would not back down.

He rushed at her, a blaze of smoke and rage. His hand gripped her by the throat and she was propelled against the wall. Her feet were off the floor and she could barely breathe. His eyes burned with rage and bored into her. '_How dare you girl! I cannot go to hell, for I am hell!' _

His grip tightened on her throat and she began to panic. _I can't breathe! He's going to kill me! _Her brain, now being starved of oxygen tried to focus and she felt her seconds of life ticking away.

She clutched at his hand, trying to loosen his grip on her. She was staring at the table opposite her. _Somebody help me, somebody, something stop him! _Her vision began to blur. _Focus! Focus on the vase! _A voice called out to her. Then everything went black.

**xox**

_No! _Voldemort rubbed his head and stared down at the still unconscious form on the bed. _How on earth did that happen? _He looked over at the vase, now repaired and standing back in its original place.

He had raged at Narcissa when she told him of the girl's insolence and disobedience. He'd apparated to the room to find her flinging a small table at the wall, the room in disarray. _How dare she disobey and insult him! _He had flown at her, lifting her by her neck and had thrown her against the wall.

He had felt aroused and enraged by the fire and anger in her delicious eyes. He had begun to squeeze her elegant neck. He had expected her to start pleading. Instead she had begun to fight, trying to loosen his hold. He had squeezed more tightly on her throat, expecting her to stop fighting, stop _resisting _him. But still she continued to struggle and his rage increased.

Then he had felt the smash of the vase on the back of his head and he descended into darkness. He had awoken a short while later and found himself lay on the floor of her room. His head was throbbing, so he had applied a healing spell and raised himself from the floor. The girl was slumped on the floor, motionless. He placed fingers on her neck, found her pulse, and it was steady and strong.

He had levitated her onto the bed and had obliviated her memory of what had occurred between them. He cast a healing spell to remove the marks from her neck and any damage to her larynx and windpipe. _How? _Could she have made the vase hit him? But that would be wandless magic! He of course was proficient in this skill. Severus had told him she had skills. But wandless magic requires years of practice and talent; the girl was only twenty one.

_Unless…_Voldemort began to pace the room; his mind roaming over troubling thoughts. Could this be a sign of the power and talent she may have inherited? This began to cause him concern. He suspected the girl was still not aware of her potential magical skills.

Any inherited skills were likely still untapped and unknown within her. But, when her life was almost taken from her, had her subconscious tapped into her latent abilities and saved her?

Still, the girl will now be unaware of the events. She will soon regret her disobedience today, he thought. She will learn to obey me the hard way. He flicked his wand and a parchment and quill appeared. It began to scribble a message for her. Once done, the parchment placed itself on the bed next to her.

He cursed himself for reacting as he did. He could have killed her and he did not want that, she was _his_. But she had inflamed his anger with her insolence. It was her fault for his reaction.

He sat down next to her again. He could not resist touching her. He brushed his fingers over her throat and down to her chest. His hand slipped into her robe and he cupped her breast, his thumb circling her nipple until it stiffened. His hand retreated and he trailed a finger down her cheek and then kissed her. Even unconscious she enticed him and invited him to touch her.

Voldemort got up from the bed and stood, looking down at her. You are a foolish girl, he thought to himself. He smiled though, admitting to himself that he could not help but be attracted to the fire in her eyes and admire her stubborn resistance. It would still have to be punished though. She could not be allowed to disobey and countermand his will.

**xox**

Rose awoke, her head was throbbing. She felt absolutely drained. What had happened? She tried to focus her thoughts. She looked around at the room. Everything was just as it was.

She sat up and swung her legs off the bed. The action made her feel dizzy, so she sat for a few moments. Her throat was parched. There was a jug of water on the table. She poured some into the goblet and drank it.

She continued to stare around the room. _No!_ The memories began to hit her. _Oh God no! _She got off the bed and began to pace. Again she felt shaky. She put a hand against the wall to steady herself. What had she done? She recalled Narcissa telling her to choose material for her wedding dress and the realisation that _he_ was marrying her. She remembered her reaction and what she'd said to Narcissa.

_Rose, you fool!_ She chastised herself. She began to feel scared. He's not going to let this insult go. He's going to make me pay for this. Her heart constricted. He'll hurt someone else! That's what he did last time. She remembered Sirius bleeding on the floor. She let out a sob of panic and cursed herself.

_You stupid girl! When are you going to learn to think before you let that temper of yours erupt! Someone could be suffering now because of it! _Rose let out another sob and moved back to the bed. It was strange though; she felt as if she was missing something. Why had he not punished her immediatly? Why had he left her unharmed?

A piece of parchment at the side of the bed caught her eye. She picked it up with shaking fingers and unfurled it.

'_You seem not to have learnt to obey me sufficiently yet. Your fresh insolence and disobedience makes that clear._

_I shall have to instruct you again it seems. I am a thorough teacher and you will learn your lesson the hard way._

_Make yourself ready for 8pm this evening and we will begin your lesson.'_

Rose curled up on the bed and sobbed. What fresh hell had she heaped on herself? Who was going to pay for her mistake? She screwed up the parchment, wishing it was Voldemort. _I hate you, you bastard!_

**xox**

'Ah, you are here girl. Good. Now your lesson can begin.' Voldemort sat in the high backed chair and observed Rose with his cold, cruel smile. Lucius Malfoy had apparated her here and pushed her to the stone floor, making her kneel before Voldemort. She could see the other Death Eaters stood around the outskirts of the room.

Voldemort rose from the chair and made his way in her direction. She kept her eyes focused on the floor. His long elegant fingers clutched her chin, as they had done that first night, forcing her to meet his eyes. 'There was really no need for any of this girl. But you chose to insult and disobey me. And any good master must chastise and punish his disobedient chattel.'

Voldemort's tone was calm and considered. And that made Rose more terrified. Her stomach was knotted with fear. Her heart felt as if it was being squeezed with the apprehension. She knew what was to come would be imprinted on her heart and soul for life. She cursed herself yet again for her stupidity and thoughtlessness.

'Bring them in Dolohov.' Voldemort ordered. Rose turned and saw a group of figures huddled together being ushered into the centre of the hall. Her heart stopped. There was a man and woman. They clutched at each other, clearly terrified. Huddled in their arms were a boy and girl, crying and sobbing.

'So kind of you to join us this evening. I trust my servants have made you comfortable.' Voldemort said to the terrified muggle family. As he approached them, the children's sobs of terror became louder and they huddled even closer to their parents. 'W-why are we here? What do you want from us?' The father found his voice and demanded an answer from Voldemort.

Voldemort smiled, moving closer to the man, who visibly shrank from his closeness. 'Ah, forgive me, I forget my manners. Please let me make the introductions. The girl you see kneeling over there is Rose Greenwood. Rose, please meet the Stafford's. This is Jack, his charming wife, Helen and their _delightful _children Ethan and Isobel.'

Rose looked at the terrified and still confused faces of the family. She wanted to be sick, except her stomach was empty. _Oh God, please help us. '_I see you are still confused Mr Stafford.' Voldemort moved over to Rose. He gripped by the hair and she let out a small cry of pain. 'You see, Rose here has been a disobedient girl and needs to be taught a lesson. You must have to chastise your children, so I'm sure you understand.'

The terrified man looked at Voldemort, then at Rose. 'She's your daughter?" the man asked. Voldemort laughed, 'No, she is to be my wife and mother to my child. But I cannot have her showing disobedience to me. She needs to know her place. You have a wife yourself. Wives need to know their husband is their master do they not?'

The man looked at Voldemort incredulously. Rose could see him processing Voldemort's words. He looked for a moment as if he was going to say something, but stopped. Rose could see the man had realised that Voldemort was cruel, dangerous and evil. 'Yes I understand you.' She could see the man's arms tighten around his wife and children even more.

'Excellent. Now I hope you will indulge me and assist me in teaching Rose to be obedient. You and your family will be most helpful.' The emotions of fear, excitement and apprehension were palpable in the large room. She could hear the whispers and sniggers of the Voldemort's followers and crying of the children. She could hear her heart pounding.

'McNair, bring in our other _honoured _guest.' McNair smirked, 'Yes, my lord.' He apparated from the room. Voldemort moved back to his chair and sat again, surveying the scene with his cold smile. Rose's heart thudded violently. _Who was McNair going to bring to this room? _The dread in the pit of her stomach began to grow. _No, please not him. I nearly got him killed last time._

She heard the rush of air behind her. She tried force her head to turn, but it was frozen with reluctance. _Turn round Rose, it might not be him! '_McNair?' Voldemort's question cut through her torment. 'M-my lord…I – I…' Rose turned and saw pure fear on McNair's face. He was alone!

'Where is Black? Where is the blood traitor?' Rose heard the dangerously calm tone in Voldemort's voice. McNair did too. "My…h-he's gone my –my lord…the cell was e-empty." The Stafford family watched the scene before them. "_Gone? How can he be gone?" _Voldemort roared, leaving his chair and moving towards him. McNair quailed and fell to his knees.

'I-I don't k-know my lord. H-he was there an hour ago. The cell door was locked and the charms placed upon it. T-the wards are still in place on t-the house.' Voldemort paced around the floor, his eyes flashing dangerously. Everyone in the room was frozen, watching his every move. Rose saw him clenching his fists in fury. _Someone is going to die, _she thought.

She expected him to turn at any moment, aim his wand and watch as the killing curse took lives. But he didn't. He paced the room a few more times. _He's trying to calm himself, get control of his anger, _thought Rose. She realised he didn't want to appear to be losing control of the situation in front of his followers.

He sat again in his chair, surveying the room and the situation. Nagini slithered up to him and into his lap. He stroked her head and they whispered together. Eventually Voldemort raised his head and looked at McNair. 'You have failed in your duty to me and let Black escape. You must be punished.' McNair began to shake, 'My lord p-please! F-forgive me! It was not my fault…I…'

'_Silence!' _McNair stopped pleading but was still trembling. "Nothing you can say will change my mind. I need to make an example of you to show to the rest of my followers that failure will _not _be tolerated. However, McNair you will not have the honour of being punished by me. Come here girl.'

Rose looked up and Voldemort beckoned her to him. She rose from the floor, her whole body was trembling. Nagini slithered from his lap and he pulled Rose down onto it. The whole room watched as he whispered into her ear and then smiled.

They saw the look of horror on her face and the slight shake of her head. Watched as Voldemort gripped her face and whispered to her again. They saw her give a reluctant, terrified nod and he smiled again. He handed something to her and she rose from his lap.

Rose walked away from, Voldemort. She looked as a condemned prisoner would as they walked to their death. She looked at the Stafford's huddled together in terror and thought of her own family. She gave them a small smile.

She looked at McNair's cowering form on the floor. The eyes that had looked at her desirously on the night of her capture now looked at her with fear and apprehension. She wanted to stand in front of him feeling nothing. Yet he was a man. Flesh and blood, despite all the evil acts he had committed.

'Choose girl, and quickly. You know the consequences if you hesitate. This is your lesson.' Voldemort's voice cut through her thoughts.

Rose felt the tears begin to form in her eyes. Her heart pounding in her head. She took a sharp intake of breath.

'_Avada Kedavra!'_


	17. Fait Accompli

_**Auth**_**or's Note: Apologies for the delay in updating. I have got the next few chapters down, but am fine tuning them before publishing. Have also written the final chapter after it came to me in a dream! Now, to this chapter; I'm sure some HP purists may be horrified/disagree with the inclusion of this character and their change in character/personality. However, this is my story and I always believe that anyone can have a change of heart or beliefs and learn from their past. I like this idea of mine and think it's a really sweet relationship. SA**

_**'Everything has a reason for its happening.**_

_**Can't you tell it's your own spell and**_

_**Everyone has to dance this dance like**_**_ anyone._**

_**Can't break free of destiny…**_

_**When darkness will reign and blind us all.**_

_**Allegiance will bind us if we do not fall.'**_

**_"Dance of Fate" - Epica_**

Saturday 10th June, 2000

Sirius stared out at the ocean, feeling the breeze of the sea and of freedom on his face. It could not blow away the emotions that were eating at him though. Guilt, longing, impatience, worry and the pure heat of anger were pricking at his heart like small, sharp knives.

He had left her. She was alone in that hell hole with Voldemort and his minions. No matter that they said he would be better able to help her now he was free. He would have rushed back to that place to be with her in a heartbeat and damn the consequences! Only his weakened physical state and his friends had prevented him.

He wanted to be alone today and they had let him be. He knew they were observing him, ready to prevent him from fleeing and surrendering to the reckless impulsivity of his nature. He wanted to be alone and think about her today; try to be with her in spirit.

He had been informed before his escape of Voldemort's plans. McNair took great pleasure in delivering the news to him. 'Well what do you think to that Black? We were all surprised when he told us, given she's a mudblood. Although I can't say I blame him for wanting to bed her, she's a pretty young piece! I wish I had her warming my bed!'

Sirius remembered the exchange. He'd had to exert all his effort not to react to McNair's sordid lechery and the sickening news he brought. _Marriage!_ The thought of it struck him again like a hammer blow. He had wanted to vomit when he had been told.

And today was the day it would be taking place. That _scum_, that evil, foul creature was binding himself to the woman he loved. He was powerless to do anything to stop it. _Oh Rose, forgive me. Forgive me for failing you and for leaving you in the clutches of a monster. _Warm, salty tears slipped down his cheeks as his anger and frustration turned to sorrow.

This wonderful, beautiful girl should not have to suffer this travesty of a ceremony. Her wedding day should be one of joy; surrounded by family and friends, happiness, laughter and love. She should be waiting in excitement and anticipation to be joined with the man she loves. Instead she was surrounded by enemies, darkness and cruelty, waiting in dread and fear to be bound by force to an evil creature, with only a semblance of humanity.

Sirius' retched and emptied the contents of his stomach into the sea. _Sweet Merlin! _Give her the strength and fortitude of her ancestors to bear it. He walked from the water's edge and sank down onto the rock, expelling a breath of despair.

He tortured himself with the thoughts that had crossed his mind. How long? Was it only two weeks ago? It felt like a lifetime ago. He remembered the day after her birthday. They had spent it together in bed. He remembered watching her sleep and the rush of love that had suffused his heart. _I'm going to marry you_.

The words had come into his head and took him by surprise. He had breathed and smiled. _Yes, I am. You are the one I've waited for my whole life. Now I understand the feelings James tried to explain to me when he told me he was going to marry Lily. _Images had begun to swim in his head. It was their wedding day. She was walking towards him and smiling. He was cradling their first child in his arms and she looked at them both with so much love.

Now all those cherished images and his hopeful longing were shattered by the reality of today. He put his head in his hands and sobbed until no more tears would come. Drained, he stared back out to sea. He was oblivious to the rain that began to fall, or the approach of another.

'Master Sirius'. Sirius looked up, his reverie interrupted. 'Kreacher, I told all of you I wanted to be left alone today.' The elf continued to look at him. 'I know Master, but it is beginning to rain. You must come and shelter inside. You have not yet recovered from your ordeal.'

'I don't care! I just want to be left alone!' Kreacher continued to stand patiently. 'You can be left alone indoors, master. I have lit a fire in your room. We will not disturb you.' Sirius looked at the elf and looked back out to sea. 'Master if you wish to be able to rescue Mistress Rose, then you must do all you can to help heal yourself. Sitting out here in the cold, wet air will not help.'

Sirius looked at him in surprise. 'You call her "mistress"?' Kreacher nodded. 'You love her master and therefore she is my mistress. She has always been kind to me. I have learnt over the past few years that mudbloods and muggles are not so bad. Master Harry and Miss Granger showed me that. Your mother, my late mistress was set against them and I followed her thinking. But even a wizened old creature such as me can have a change of heart.'

Sirius smiled. 'I am glad we made peace all those years ago. I treated you cruelly and harshly. I was punishing my family through you. Harry and Hermione showed me that my treatment of you was wrong. You have forgiven me and become a loyal friend. You have saved me yet again Kreacher.'

Kreacher bowed. 'I am honoured that you call me "friend" master. I was once not so complimentary about you myself. Though I served you, it was with reluctance. I cursed you many times. I also betrayed you to your cousins and you were almost killed, yet you forgave me. Now I serve you willingly and with respect.'

Sirius smiled. 'I deserved your curses for the way I treated you. Anyway all regrettable actions between us both are forgiven and laid to rest. We both of us made mistakes. Learning from them and rectifying them is more important than regret. I wish you would stop calling me "master", Kreacher. I've told you countless times to just call me "Sirius"!

Kreacher smiled and shook his head. 'Some habits I cannot break master Sirius, however hard I try. Now let us go inside. We shall leave you be if you wish it. But I must tell you, there will be a meeting taking place. There is important news about Mistress Rose that explains The Dark Lord's interest and why he would bind himself to her.'

'_What?'_ Sirius started at Kreacher's words. 'Tell me now!' Kreacher shook his head. 'Master Kingsley can explain it better than I and it is beginning to pour,' said the elf, raising his head heavenwards. Yes, you are right. Let us go back to the cottage immediately.' Sirius and the elf apparated to the warmth of the cottage.

xox

Rose sat on the window seat of her room, her head resting against the glass. She stared blankly at the scenery. The weather was cloudy, grey and wet. She did not notice a large raven sitting on the branch of the tree outside, staring intently at her. Her concentration was still fixed on the images burned inside her head. She was a murderer. She had killed another human being.

Today was the day of her marriage to the man who had forced her to take a life. She felt dead inside. Today was the first day in her life she had ever wished she _was _dead. The face of McNair as she had killed him was imprinted on her memory.

She was so relieved that Sirius had escaped. She knew she would have been forced to choose between him and the Stafford's. She had been spared that. It would truly have broken her inside. _How the hell did he get out of here?_ That truly was a puzzle. She smiled, despite the darkness of her thoughts. Voldemort would be kept awake by that conundrum. She was glad of it, it was the very least he deserved!

The only thing was that now she felt truly alone here now. As glad as she was that Sirius was free and hopefully recovering, she could not shake the feeling of abandonment. She also felt a sting of disappointment and she didn't know why. Still something about Sirius eluded her. It irritated the hell out of her that she could not recall it.

Yet again the unwelcome memories of that night came back to torture her. She relived the green flash of light that came from her wand as she said the words of the killing curse. How it had hit McNair in the centre of his chest and he had fallen to the floor. She remembered seeing the light leave his eyes and hearing the screams of terror from the Stafford family.

She and her wand had dropped to the floor. She had heard the gasps of shock from Voldemort's followers echo around the room. Voldemort had risen from his seat and made his way to survey her handiwork. Her wand flew from the floor and he had deposited it back inside his robes.

He had smiled and held out a hand to her. She had taken it and he had raised her from the floor. Her legs had almost buckled and he had gripped her by the waist, steadying her and pulling her against him. He had whispered gently into her ear. 'Well done girl. You have made your first kill. You never forget your first time.' He had laughed gently into her ear at his joke and had tightened his hold on her.

She could feel his hardness and arousal. This scene of death and terror turned him on. She had been trembling and he stroked her cheek. 'Shush now, calm yourself. I know what may calm you.' His hand cupped her breast and he kissed her neck. She continued to stare at McNair's lifeless body.

Sensing she was distracted by the scene before her, Voldemort had ordered McNair's body to be removed and the traumatised Stafford family to be led away. He ordered his followers to leave the hall and they had been alone again. He turned her to face him and gripping her by the arms, shook her. _'Where is Black? How did he escape here? If you know, tell me now!' _She had looked at him blankly, her eyes unseeing. He shook her again. '_Look at me!'_

Her eyes had then focused and she had looked at him, the fury on his face, his teeth bared. 'I...I don't know. I don't know anything.' She began to shiver and shake. Seeing she was in shock, Voldemort had apparated them from the hall.

She had looked around; she was back in her room. She then looked at the demon that had made her a killer. 'I thought we would be more comfortable away from all those distractions. I am pleased with you girl, you have learned your lesson tonight.'

She had tried to push him from her and began to panic. 'The family! Take me back! What are you going to do to them….?' He had gripped her more tightly and pushed her against the wall, his face inches from hers. 'Be quiet! I promised you that if you killed McNair, I would spare the muggles. As you know by now, I am a man of my word. They will be returned home and their memories modified.'

She had taken deep breaths and stopped trying to fight him. He had placed a hand on her head and she felt a feeling of calmness spread through her. All thoughts of McNair and the Stafford's, Sirius, the pain and shock washed away. 'Now is that not better?' He had smiled at her. 'Yes,' she had replied.

His lips had devoured hers and she responded without hesitation. His tongue flickered into her mouth and made contact with hers. She had felt invisible fingers search through her mind, but she hadn't cared. All she had wanted was for this man to devour her.

He had eventually broken away from her and looked at her with a satisfied smile, his eyes dark with desire. He led her over to the bed and told her to lie down. He had sat down beside her. Using his magic, he had produced a silver goblet of dark blue liquid. 'Drink this. It will help you sleep.' He had handed it to her and she had obeyed him, despite the bitter taste.

Resting her head back on the pillow, she had stared at him. _How could she desire this man?_ _What was wrong with her?_ He was cruel and evil, yet she wanted him. She was tired of trying to understand it. All she knew was that this longing ache inside her begged for him to take her. He smiled at her; his thumb had brushed her lips then circled her nipple under her robe.

She had let out a sigh of pleasure. His fingers had trailed down her abdomen and then slipped between the openings of her robe and caressed her inner thigh and brushed against her groin. She had let out a moan of arousal and he had shuddered and smiled. 'Soon girl. I will not make you wait much longer. The anticipation will be worth it.' She had felt her eyelids become heavy and moments later he was gone from her view.

Waking the next day, the recollection of the previous night's events had hit her and tears had flowed from her frequently and intemittently throughout the day. She had tried to tell herself that she had done the right thing, made the right choice. By killing McNair she had saved an innocent family. McNair had blood on his hands, he deserved to die.

But the other voice in her head tormented her and told her she didn't have the right to take a life; she wasn't judge and jury. She had killed him in cold blood. He didn't have the opportunity to defend himself. And the memory of the life leaving him haunted her.

She had allowed the wedding arrangements to continue around her and had done whatever Narcissa had asked of her without question. She had chosen material, flowers, shoes, jewellery. The fire had gone from her. Narcissa had looked at her and only got blank stares and quiet replies in return.

Rose looked at her dress that was hung up on the mirror. She smiled darkly. It was fitting. Today she felt more like a condemned woman than a bride. Narcissa would be here soon to help her prepare. She stared back out at the view that matched her spirit. Again she was unaware of the raven's gaze upon her. _He has finally broken me_, she thought._ No he has not. You will break him. _Rose gasped at the sound of the voice and looked around the room.


	18. Dark Binding

**Author's note: And now to one of my favourite chapters; The wedding day, Voldemort style! I hope it doesn't disappoint! I've even designed the wedding dress and am going to try and upload my design to my profile page if possible. For the wedding vows, I obtained inspiration from Wiccan and Satanist (!) internet sites. SA**

_**'Flawless, perfect and blessed.**_

_**You were everything that's meant for me.**_

_**Your speechlees, breathless, but I don't care,**_

_**since we're together again.**_

_**We won't be stopped, they don't understand.**_

_**Even if you can't breathe.**_

_**"Till death do us part" - Memory of a Melody**_

Saturday 10th June 2000

His anger was still simmering at Black's escape, but he would not let this spoil the day. Since his escape he had discovered that the parchment containing details of the girl's ancestry had gone missing from his chamber. He believed the same person who had penetrated the wards and assisted Black had taken this.

Damn it! The Order would now know what he knew about her! And he had a nasty suspicion of what _could _have been used to spring Black from his prison. He had read enough about its history and the powers that legend said it had. If the Order had possession of it, he was concerned. They could breach his defences. It was an extremely desirable object and he _wanted _it.

The wards had been checked and strengthened on the house. The strongest, darkest magic had been performed, yet he could not be certain it would suffice. He may have to consider a change of location for his headquarters. This he did not want, for it would appear to the Order that they had him on the defensive.

He had sent out his followers to hunt Black and the Order down. He had probed the girls mind, but she had no knowledge of how he had escaped or of the object. He had restrained himself from raging at her more than he done so that night; he had not wanted her to see how angered he was by the blood traitor's escape.

Voldemort stood in the hall and admired the elegant arrangements Narcissa had organised. Yes, just how he wanted them. The windows were decorated with black silk drapes. Dark red roses adorned the room. Candles were lit. His followers were beginning to assemble for the ceremony.

The ceremony he had planned was loosely based on the Wiccan traditions, but he had made some alterations of his choosing. There would be none of the usual pathetic declarations of love and other such nonsense.

His elegant black robe rustled as he paced the floor. Nagini followed him around the room and they communicated in parseltongue. Bella's eyes followed him like those of a whipped dog that still yearned for its master.

His followers had arranged themselves in a circle at the edge of the room, as was the tradition. His anticipation at her coming began to grow. His patience was wearing thin. He wanted her _now_.

When he saw Narcissa join the circle, he smiled and made his way to the centre of the room where the minister stood waiting. As the music began, he turned to await his first glimpse of her. He had acquiesced to her request for the song to be played; a _muggle_ song.

He admitted to himself that he quite liked it; its tone was dark. It was not what he had expected. '_Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree…' _The male voice rang out darkly around the hall.

She came into his view. He smiled in pleasure. She was a vision. Her auburn hair was tied up elegantly. A loose pony tail draped over her shoulder. Her intoxicating eyes were decorated with kohl and mascara. Her lips painted the same dark red as the roses.

The dress she wore was black, accentuating her pale skin. The high necked, lace bodice of the dress moulded to her slender body. He could see the swell of her breasts beneath the material. The dress filled out into a full black silk skirt. She carried a bouquet of the same crimson roses that adorned the room.

She walked to the centre of the circle and stood opposite him. Narcissa came up to her and she handed her the bouquet. The music stopped. He smiled at her. 'You look divine.' Her blank, dead eyes stared at him. 'Thank you my lord,' came the toneless reply.

Voldemort looked at the minister and nodded his head for the ceremony to begin.

'We are gathered here to join in oath, through our magic, this man and this woman.

Whether we know it or not, the path of our lives is already laid out deep within us, and life is the process of being willing and able to discover the direction of that path.

We cannot join ourselves to one another without giving our oath. For in joining ourselves to one another we join ourselves to the unknown.

This bond I draw between you; when you are parted in mind or body, there will be a call in the core of you, one to the other, to which nothing and no one else will answer. By the secrets of the earth and water is this bond woven, unbreakable, irrevocable. By the law that created fire and wind is this bond written in your souls.

Male and female, dark and light... neither has meaning without the other, but through their eternal interplay the universe is born.

Man and woman, up until this moment you have been separate in thought, word and action. As I bind together your hands, so do your lives become joined.'

The minister took both their hands, placing Voldemort's over Rose's. He then produced a piece of dark red cord and bound it around their hands. He tied it and continued the ceremony.

'Do you, known in this world as Voldemort, accept this woman as yours?'

'Yes.'

'And do you, known in this world as Rose, accept this man as yours and submit your will to his?'

Rose swallowed the bile that tried to force its way out. '_Yes.'_

'Now you must pledge yourselves to one another with the vows you have chosen.'

The minister turned to Rose. _Chosen for me you mean!_ She could not help but think it. She felt the squeeze of Voldemort's hand on hers, his nails digging into her skin. She winced and looked at him. His eyes were narrowed. _Insolent chit! Say your vow and enough with your impudence! _Rose obeyed his order from within her mind, inhaled a breath and spoke.

'I bind myself to you, body and soul. I pledge myself in obedience to you, to serve you and bear your children. I submit myself to your will as your wife.'

The words seared her very soul. Voldemort looked her and smiled. _Now that was not so difficult was it? _Rose did not respond to the challenging and condescending remark inside her mind. She stared staight at him, her countenance as neutral as she could make it. The minister turned to Voldemort looked and he spoke.

'I bind myself to you, body and soul. I pledge myself to be your Lord and master. I promise to be an attentive husband to my obedient wife.'

Rose looked into the deadly eyes as the high, cold voice said the vow. _It's done_, she thought. _I'm lost to the darkness._ The minister untied the cord from their hands and placed it in his pocket. He produced a small box and opened it.

'Then give as a sign of your pledge, this ring.'

Voldemort took the ring from the minister and placed it on her finger, it was silver; a two headed serpent.

'Thus in oath and magic they are joined.

_See them! Hear them! Let it be known among you and others of our kind, that should anyone here assembled or dwelling elsewhere seek to render asunder this man and his lady against the desire of that man and that lady, then shall that person or persons be cursed, cast out and made by our magic to die a miserable death! Hear my words and heed them! I declare them pledged!'_

Voldemort pulled her to him, snaking his hand around her waist. He closed his mouth on hers, his tongue invading as it always did. She heard the smatter of confused applause and low chuckles of some of the men.

He broke the kiss and turned to address his followers. 'Thank you my friends for joining us today. I expect you to treat my bride with the same deference you show to me. Now, my friends let us retire to the great hall to celebrate.'

xox

Bellatrix could not keep her eyes from the girl. She _hated _her. She wanted to strike her from the face of the earth. This muggle whore who had stolen her master's attention from her. It should be her who had been bonded to the dark lord, not this bitch! When she was not staring at the girl, Bellatrix was staring at her master. How handsome he looked today! Her heart constricted with longing at the sight of him.

She felt the painful stab of pure jealousy. Her master's eyes could not refrain from looking at _her._ His_ bride_. His eyes were suffused with lust and desire when he looked at her. Bella knew it well. He used to look at _me_ like that, she thought.

Bella watched the girl move around the room. Envy stabbed at her yet again. She was beautiful and young, her skin, pale and soft. Her figure slender and elegant. The dress she wore exposed her back. Mudblood or not, the men in the room could not help but stare at her.

They used to look at me like that once, Bella raged inwardly. Now they gawp at this mudblood usurper! Bella's anger was increased further by the girl's countenance. She had the honour of being the Dark Lord's wife, yet she had the impertinence to look as if she was a condemned prisoner! _How dare she! _Bella longed to go and slap the whore's face.

xox

Rose walked around the room like an automaton. She replied to people when they spoke to her. She could sense the forced politeness of the guests during the brief and stilted conversations. She felt his eyes on her every so often. And if looks could kill, then she would now be dead from the stares Bellatrix was throwing her way.

She also noted that despite their disdain for her blood status, some of the men were devouring her with their eyes. Dolohov, Crabbe and surprisingly, the male Malfoy's seemed to be staring at her unashamedly. Despite finding their stares repulsive, a small part of her felt emboldened by it. Narcissa Malfoy's face was a picture!

A gong sounded and she made her way to him. He took her hand and they made their way to head of the table. Everyone stood until they had sat. Dishes of elegant food appeared and goblets filled with wine. The food smelled delicious. She put some on her plate and ate automatically. She barely tasted it, but forced it down. The wine slipped down more easily. She needed it.

She felt his hand on her back, his long fingers caressing her skin. His mouth moved to her ear. 'You look delectable! I'd much rather taste you than this food. You are performing your duties well as my wife so far.' Rose looked at him. Thank you my lord.'

He continued. 'I have seen the men stare at you. It pleases me to see them desire you. It pleases me more to know I shall be the only one to taste you, to devour you tonight. No other man shall ever have that pleasure!' Voldemort moved even closer and Rose heard him inhale her scent and felt his tongue flicker against her neck. 'Delicious,' he said.

xox

The meal was now concluded and the guests were talking. She was the only one in the middle of the room and he saw his followers looking and commenting. She was oblivious to them all. Voldemort watched her moving rhythmically to the music he had allowed to be played. It was _muggle _music again. She had pleaded with him to allow her some music to dance to at the celebrations. She had said it was a tradition at weddings and had promised him the music would be appropriate. Listening to it, he conceded it met his approval. Like the song played at the ceremony it was dark in tone.

The sounds of electric guitars, drums and dark, angry voices had filled the air. She had even dedicated a song to him called "Serpentine." He had liked that one and liked it even more watching her dance to it. He was pleased she seemed to be surrendering herself to the day and her spirit had resurfaced. Earlier her eyes had been dull and the fire in her absent. A confidence was now evident about her. She was alluring, like a siren of old.

Watching her, he knew he could not wait much longer. She was lost in the song and the provocative movements of her body were making him harden. He stared at her elegant back and wanted to stroke it again. He observed the men watching her yet again and it pleased him.

They too seemed to be transfixed by her. But they could not touch her. She was _his. _He smirked as Narcissa caught Lucius ogling his bride yet again and gave him a hard stare. He would allow her to finish her dance to this song and then would command her back to him. The time for waiting was over.

**Authors note: 26/7/13 : Ha! I realise that the songs I have mentioned in this chapter had not actually been recorded in 2000! Never mind, eh guys? It is merely a story, and maybe Rose is a clever witch who can choose songs for her wedding day from the future! SA**


	19. Dark Desire

**Author's note; 5/6/13 - Apologies again for the delay in updating! I have had too many distractions recently. Am hoping to publish a few more chapters very soon, but will publish this for you all now as it's complete.**

**My longest chapter yet, and, ahem, a very 'fruity', 'saucy' chapter this is ! ;-) Hopefully I haven't overdone it for the rating. I'm really not sure of what's acceptable for an 'M 'rating! **

**Enjoyed writing this chapter...*blushes and becomes all coy and typically British!* Rose begins to come into her own in this chapter. It's not a change of personality for her, more that she "embraces her desires" and womanly wiles! She has a very changeable, contradictive nature and personality, and as a Gemini, has two sides to her; dark and light. Also her ancestry plays a part in this (all shall be revealed in due course!). This gives her the ability to adapt to and survive the situation she's now in. **

**Please don't expect any answers to questions you may have in this chapter, this is the wedding night! As Voldemort says, 'the time for waiting is over.' Now it's time for Voldemort the seducer...or is he the one to be seduced instead? Read and find out! SA**

_**'Ignoring the consequences,**_  
_**Secrets hidden beneath the light,**_  
_**A violent collision of senses,**_  
_**No time for for hesitation, no time to fight,**_  
_**With the angel on your left or the devil on your right.**_

_**Give in, to the shadows that keep calling for you tonight...**_  
_**Obey the shadows cry.**_  
_**Give in, to temptation that keeps following you ,**_  
_**Obey the shadows cry...'**_

_**"Shadows" - Tragedy Machine**_

Waiting in the room, Rose began to feel the nerves creeping back again. She looked down at her left hand and the serpent ring. She twisted it and made to take it off. She winced in pain as the heads of the serpent's began to move and she felt the ring begin to tighten. She pushed the ring back to where it had been and it ceased cutting off the blood supply to her finger. She scowled at the object. _No chance of losing it then, unless I lose my hand!_

She took another sip of wine to calm her. She had drank more than she'd intended during the evening and was annoyed with herself for that. She wanted to keep her wits about her. But the pure nerves and apprehension within her had demanded something to settle them. Yet she didn't feel intoxicated or out of control, which she was thankful for.

She recalled that during the evening she became aware of a sense of release within her. She had felt as if she was someone else. Someone very bold and who was aware of the power of their attractions. She had lost herself in the music as she always did; but she was aware of the eyes of the men on her and she revelled in it, dancing provocatively and deliberately so.

After the last song had finished, he had gestured for her to return to him. He bade her to go with Narcissa, who had brought her to the room. He had ordered her not to undress, but to wait for him. She had looked around the room. Crimson roses and black candles adorned it. The furnishings were elegant. She had kicked off her shoes and sat down on the bed, stroking the luxurious sheets.

Unable to settle, she had walked over to the dressing table. Toiletries and a brush had been placed there. Sitting down, she had looked into the mirror. She unfurled her hair from the elegant ponytail and began to brush it. Taking a cotton pad, she removed the heavy make-up. She had never liked wearing too many cosmetics. She pulled her mane of hair over her left shoulder and sighed, resting her chin in her hands.

The nerves were suffocating her now, she could barely breathe. She moved yet again, going to stand over by the window. She stared out at the darkened sky and said a silent prayer._ I call on all my loved ones, past and present to come to me in spirit tonight. Share with me your courage and strength to bear what I am about to endure. Help me find my fire and spirit again and the wisdom to control it and not let it control me. I give thanks to the gods and goddesses and all the elements of nature._

She inhaled deep breaths and eventually the fear and apprehension subsided and a calmness began to flow through her. She began to feel in control of herself and her emotions. She also sensed a presence in the room. She looked around. There was no-one here but herself yet still she felt it. A very powerful presence. She closed her eyes and tried to focus. It was female.

_Yes, you sense me. I am here with you._

Rose gasped and opened her eyes. She turned from the window. She was still alone in the room. She was not going mad. It was the voice she had heard this morning. She _had_ heard the voice. It was not hers, not her inner voice._ Are you still here? _She spoke inwardly and waited.

_Yes, I am still here. Do not fear, I shall stay with you, for I am part of you as you are part of me. I have been watching in the shadows and I see that you need my help. Do not fear your dark side or your desires and your arousal at his touch. Enjoy it. You have control of it, it does not control_ you. _Let no-one say you are a whore for your passionate nature and enjoyment of carnal pleasures. Embrace the power of your sex._

The voice let out a laugh. _He has met his match in you, little does he know it! Yet another man who underestimates the power of women! And a woman with power such as yours he is even more stupid to dismiss! He thinks he can contain and control you, the fool! You will have him at your feet before long. You are of my blood for certain!_

'Who are you?' she cried out and turned around, following the sound of the voice and was desperate for the presence to make itself known. _All will be made known to you in time, my child. Do not fear. You have fought your destiny thus far. Fight it no longer. This night is meant to be. You have not yet even begun to tap into the powerful magic within you. I will guide you. This child you will create tonight will be spoken of throughout time and will continue our sacred bloodline._

_I don't want his child! What kind of father will he be? He is sick and twisted! He does not love; he is evil! And he has made me a killer! _Rose shouted inwardly. The voice both empowered yet frightened her. _Do not label yourself a killer._ _You made the only_ _logical choice you could. Your choice saved an innocent family_. _All shall become clear child. _

_Now, make yourself ready, he comes. Stop fighting your desire for him. Admit it to yourself and embrace it. Take control. Be bold. Challenge him. Seduce him. You can do this. The dark passion is within you. It will make you stronger and take him by surprise. He will not expect it. Remember what I said; you have control of your dark side. His darkness controls him, he has lost himself within it._

The voice faded at the rush of air into the room. She continued looking out at the night sky. She did not turn at the rustle of his robes, but waited for him to come. She shivered and closed her eyes as his fingers touched her back. _Embrace your desires._ The words echoed in her head. His hand snaked up her back, to her neck and he moved closer.

'Yes,' he breathed into her ear. 'We shall both embrace our desires tonight.' He pulled her around to face him. His serpentine eyes still made her shiver with fear, but she no longer felt lost in it. He smiled darkly and she saw his desire for her in those eyes. It made her feel powerful. She liked the idea of having him desire her. She wanted her allure bring him to his knees and at her feet, begging her for release.

'Well girl, or should I say _wife? _Here we are at last. All this time you evaded me, but you could not escape me.' Rose stared back at him; this evil man who had taken countless lives, tortured and maimed. This man who disgusted and frightened her. This man whose touch repulsed her, yet made her shiver with desire and arousal. She found her voice. 'I am beginning to realise you cannot run from your destiny. I was foolish to think I could.' He smiled. 'I knew you would come to your senses eventually.' He pulled him to her, one hand caressing her back, the other her lips. 'I shall make you mine now.'

He looked into her dark amber eyes and felt the arousal within him at the fear and desire he saw in their depths. He devoured her lips, snaking in his tongue. He felt her respond to him, her arm gripping his and her other hand caressing his head. He felt the heat of her touch on his skin. It created a sensation of electricity through his whole being.

He ordered her to turn back around and she obeyed him. He caressed her back again with his hand. It was so soft and elegant. Instead of using his magic, he undid the small buttons by hand and pulled the fabric from her neck. He stroke the exposed skin of her neck and then placed his mouth there, kissing and gently biting the flesh. He heard her sigh in pleasure.

Moving his mouth from her neck, he slid his hands under the lace fabric on her shoulders. He began to slide the material of the dress down her arms until it reached her wrists, and her breasts and abdomen were exposed. He pulled her back against him and slid his hands between her arms so he could cup her breasts. His fingers gently squeezed the soft mounds of flesh.

He gasped inwardly as she placed her hands over his and encouraged him to massage them more deeply. She sighed at the sensation, arching her neck to one side. He shivered and devoured the exposed skin, biting and causing it to bruise. She was intoxicating. She began to direct his hands from her breasts to slide down over her abdomen and onto her hips. And he let her.

The dress slid from her hips and onto the floor. He moved a hand from her hip and began stroking her lower abdomen. She gasped in pleasure as his fingers brushed against her groin. He could see her naked reflection through the window.

'Turn around,' he commanded. Again she did as she was bid, stepping out of the dress and standing before him. Her whole being felt aflame with lust and sensual power. He stepped back slightly and his eyes devoured her from head to foot, lingering on the elegant contours of her naked female form. He took a breath. He felt as if he had never seen a woman's body as divine as hers before. 'Delicious,' he said.

His eyes widened in surprise as she moved towards him. Boldly she slipped her hands between his robes. The sensation of her hands on his skin was again electrifying. He felt them roam over his chest and his abdomen, then to his genitals. He groaned in ecstasy as they responded to her touch.'Oh yes, girl.' He growled in disappointment when her hands moved away, back onto his chest and then upwards. She began to push his robe off his shoulders. He allowed her to do so; he was transfixed by her.

He felt his robe slip to the floor and he stood before her. It was her turn to appraise him and her amber eyes raked all over him. Rose took in the pale, slender body. It was surprisingly pleasing to the eye, like a white marble statue. She studied it's contours and definition; his body was toned and muscular. She wanted to touch him again. She looked him straight in the eyes. She was completely taking him by surprise. He had not expected such boldness from her. He had thought she would try to resist him. But he was far from disappointed by her unexpected forwardness. Swiftly she moved back towards him. Taking hold of his face, she pulled it to her and closed her mouth on his with force.

He surrendered himself to her kiss and their tongues met again. He felt he was being consumed by her. Her hand began to stroke his back; the other stroked his head again and pulled him in deeper to the kiss. He had never let a woman take control and make so free in touching him like she was doing. Yet he realised he didn't care. He wanted her to. He felt overwhelmed by his desire for her. It was causing him to lose control.

Rose found herself on the bed and beneath him; he had apparated them. She felt breathless from the sensation. He had her gripped tightly by the wrists, pinning her to the bed. She laughed. He was trying to take control again. Well, let him try. It was not unpleasant. _Who are you and what have you done with Rose Greenwood?_ She asked herself inwardly. She laughed again, already knowing the answer. The feeling of liberation within her was addictive.'Something amuses you?' He asked, dangerously. In his aroused state he was too distracted to read her mind.

She smiled seductively at him. 'No my lord. I'm just enjoying myself.' The danger passed as he returned her smile. 'It pleases me to hear it.' She pretended to try to remove herself from his grasp and he tightened his hold on her wrists. 'I don't think so. Your mine now.' She laughed again. 'I thought the time for talking and waiting was over my lord. I beg you not to make me wait much longer.' He laughed at her boldness. 'As you wish.'

She gasped as he pinned her wrists above her head. She felt a cord begin to twine itself around her wrists. The other end of the cord twined itself around the bed post. His body was lowered against hers, their mouths inches apart. 'You're at my mercy now,' he breathed. She smiled. 'I am for the moment my lord. Perhaps it will be your turn to be at my mercy soon.' She was challenging him again. He was finding it arousing and refreshing.

He silenced her with another kiss. Deep and painful, each of them would be bruised from the strength of it. Rose abandoned herself to his touch and revelled in it. His hands began to roam all over her body. His exploration of her was thorough and she shivered in pleasure. He began to explore her skin with his mouth, tongue and teeth. Her moans of pleasure were thrilling him and making him harden.

He had to take her _now. _His knee pushed her legs apart, his hand brushing the opening between. He looked at her face and knew he was pleasing her. He felt the thrill of satisfaction at this observation. Lost in this sensation, he did not realise his own pleasure was secondary to hers. He looked at her swollen mouth. He smiled and then entered her. She let out a gasp.

He pushed himself deep inside her. She was his now. They quickly fell into sync, their bodies moving in unison. He looked into those eyes of dark fire. They were intoxicating; he felt he was drowning in them.

xox

Rose awoke to the sensation of long fingers stroking her back. The nails gently raking her skin. She sighed in delight at the sensation. She could feel his eyes upon her as she stirred from sleep. 'Good morning.' She was about to move to face him. 'Stay where you are,' he commanded. 'Good morning my lord,' she replied, returning his greeting and remaining in her position as ordered.

'I trust you slept well?' he enquired of her. 'Very well, thank you.' She had. She was surprised at how relaxed she felt. She still could not comprehend the side of her nature that had been awoken last night. The sense of release and freedom she felt. Sex had never been like this with any man. Guilt, shame and disgust at her enjoyment were trying to make themselves heard. But this new side of her was drowning them out. He continued his stroking of her back. It was so relaxing. She laughed inwardly. _This is bizarre yet so pleasurable! He seems obsessed with my back! What's the fascination?_

'Do you forget I can read your thoughts?' She heard the tone in his voice. _Bloody hell! I've annoyed him now! _'Forgive me my lord, I meant no disrespect...' She was silenced by the sensation of his lips and tongue on her back. After some minutes, he withdrew his ministrations from her back. 'Turn around,' he commanded.

Rose turned over in the bed, her auburn hair tousled. She lay on her back and faced those pale green serpentine eyes. A loose robe covered his body. The sight of him before her caused her insides to react with repulsion and attraction. How could a person make you feel both things? 'Such language, even in your thoughts is unbecoming of a woman. And why are my attentions so "bizarre" as you like to word it?' Rose looked at him, trying to read his mood. He was so ready to take slight at comments or thoughts where none was intended.

'I was recalling being fifteen my Lord. Myself and my friends used to discuss what we'd be doing when we were twenty-one. My ideas at fifteen and the reality are polar opposites. That's why I was thinking how bizarre things were. It was not a slight or insult. At fifteen I did not imagine that at twenty-one I would be in the bed of the Dark Lord with him stroking my back!'

He looked at her. 'I see,' he said, his tone neutral. 'And how did your fifteen year old self imagine your life in the present?' She shrugged. 'It was all very vague, no real plans. I expected to be working and doing some travelling, seeing something of the world. And hopefully that I'd be in love. No plans for marriage and children though.'

His thumb brushed her bruised lips. 'The predictable and pathetic imaginings of a teenager growing up in the muggle world,' he said dismissively. 'Little did you expect to be the wife and consort of the greatest dark wizard the world has seen in centuries.' He continued, smiling at her. 'No I didn't,' she replied.

'As to the fascination with your back. You have a most elegant one. It invites me to touch it. I appreciate beauty and elegance.' _Oh! _she thought. _Not the reply I was expecting._ 'Thank you my lord for the compliment.' His hands moved from her face, down to her neck, then to her breasts and her abdomen.

'I've bruised you,' he said, trailing his fingers over the purple patches of skin. 'It does not look very elegant.' He roamed his hands over each area and the bruises began to disappear, revealing the original colour of her skin. Rose shivered at the sensation of his hands on her.

'That's much better,' Voldemort said when he had finished. Rose looked at him again and saw the desire for her in his eyes. She felt the heat building again between them. He smiled. 'The only problem I have is that I want to take you again. And I think I shall undo all my work and bruise you all over again.' Rose laughed and put a hand on his chest, snaking it downwards. She heard him shudder. ' Perhaps I'll bruise you this time, my lord.'


	20. Dark Origins

**Authors note: A little more is revealed in this chapter, but I am evil and still keeping you all on tenterhooks. I love cliffhangers...he he he! Thanks to all who have favourited and are following my story, it is really appreciated. Thanks to those who have left me reviews. I am loving creating and writing this story, though it is becoming more challenging. It's great to know their are so many others out there with a passion for Voldemort! Please see my profile page for a link to the Severina Angel myspace page. Dark Amber has taken on a life of it's own and now has a soundtrack! I've added all the songs that I have quoted and mentioned in the story so far. From Nat King Cole to Black Sabbath, it's a diverse mix! SA**

**_'The gates of time have opened,_**

**_ Now, its chains are broken._**

**_ An ancient force unleashed again_**

**_ As I enter the portal,_**

**_ I feel the enchantment_**

**_ It takes me away, away from here.'_**

**_"Enter" – Within Temptation_**

Sirius gasped in shock at the Dark Amber stone that lay in the centre of the table. 'Rose asked you to hide it for her?' Kreacher nodded in affirmation. 'And then she modified her memory so she would have no knowledge of it.' Sirius couldn't believe it. 'And with its help you penetrated the wards placed on Voldemort's manor and the spells that were placed on my cell?'

Kreacher nodded. 'Yes master. I could not have penetrated the Dark Lord's wards even with my own magic. But this made it possible. You were very weak when I found you in your prison. We both held the stone and I apparated us here.'

Sirius shook his head in disbelief. 'But…_how?_ How did you discover it would allow you to do that?' Kingsley spoke, continuing the explanation. 'When Kreacher came to warn me that you had both been captured, he showed me the box Rose had given him and what lay inside. When I saw it, I suspected it was the Dark Amber stone. I recalled seeing a picture of it and reading about its legend years ago. Those who had heard of it had believed it was a myth or had been lost down the centuries. I remember the book describing the power of the stone and what it could do.'

'Do you think Rose knows of her ancestry?' Sirius asked. Kingsley shook his head. 'I think it highly unlikely, unless Voldemort has now told her. I suspect he will keep her in the dark for as long as possible. Even Dumbledore did not know of it. I know he was intrigued by the prophecy about Voldemort and Rose. He did attempt to research Rose's ancestry, but was unable to find the information we now have. Rose's family were also unaware. Dumbledore asked them for information before they went into hiding and had their memories modified. They said they knew of no-one in their family with magical blood.'

Sirius shivered. Kingsley seemed convinced of the stone's origin and Kreacher was adamant that it had helped him penetrate Voldemort's well protected manor. Kingsley said that before Rose's true lineage had come to light, he had thought it strange that her family possessed the stone and wondered how it was possible. The wizarding world believed that the creator's blood-line had died out with the death of their last descendant, Gabriel Mortmain over seventy years ago. He would have been the last person to possess the stone. So how had it come to Rose's family?

'Again we have Kreacher to thank for solving the puzzle,' said Kingsley. 'When he infiltrated Voledmort's manor to find you and Rose, Kreacher was also able to gain access to Voldemort's chamber and he found a parchment with information that made everything clear.' Sirius had read this and had been taken aback by its contents. But it explained the reason for Voldemort binding himself to Rose. He would desire greatly to be allied to a direct descendant of the creator of the Dark Amber stone and father a child with them.

Everyone in the wizarding world knew of the stone's creator. They were enshrined in myth and legend. They were even known in the muggle world, although most muggles believed them to be just a story. The wizarding world knew they had existed in reality. And Rose had their blood running through her veins!

It unnerved him. There were so many different stories about them, that no-one knew the real truth. Some believed they had been a malevolent creature and practised dark magic. Others said they had been misunderstood and in fact had been a powerful and talented healer. They were also said to have been a shape shifter, a deity, descended from magical creatures. No one knew the real truth.

He felt like the Rose he knew was a stranger. What lay inside her? Untapped and unknown; both to her, to him and to the world. He would never stop loving her, but would this heritage change the lovely woman she was? What terrified him more was the impact Voldemort would have on her. His evil psyche and cruel nature would not leave her unscathed; he would leave his mark on her. She would bear his child. He wanted to vomit at the thought.

Kreacher came up to Sirius. 'Mistress Rose had the foresight to entrust me with this pendant. I think she must have unknowingly had some inkling of its importance. It is fortunate she gave it to me and we discovered its power and what it could do.' Sirius smiled at the elf. 'Yes it is. Kreacher I am grateful to you for helping me escape, but could you not have rescued Rose instead?'

'I would have rescued you both master. The stone guided me to Mistress Rose, but the Dark Lord was there.' Sirius started. 'He did not sense your presence?' Kreacher shook his head. 'No master. The stone can also keep you hidden from your enemies. The Dark Lord was sat next to her on the bed. She was deeply asleep. He was looking at her intently and touching her. His concentration was focused completely on her. I left the room to go in search of you.' Sirius wanted to be sick at Kreacher's words. _Touching her!_

'Could you not have gone back for her?' Kingsley shook his head. 'Kreacher came back and told us what had happened and of the conversation he had overheard between Dolohov and Lucius. He heard them say you were likely to be killed that night and we told him to go back and get you out of there.'

Sirius got up and paced the floor. I would rather be dead than Rose to be left at his mercy. The gods only know what he is putting her through.' Kingsley touched his shoulder. 'I know. You love her. But Voldemort was going to have Rose kill you! Kreacher heard them say he was going to make her choose between killing you or a muggle family.'

Sirius exhaled a breath and got up from the chair._ 'Why?' _He paced up and down the room, his anger building. Kreacher spoke. 'They were saying that the Dark Lord had arranged it as a lesson for her. Because Rose had dared to disobey and insult him.'

_'The bastard! The sick, evil bastard!' _Sirius flew around the room. He could not contain his rage indoors and apparated outside. He was quickly followed by Kingsley, who found him firing curses at a large rock on the beach. Kingsley waited patiently and watched as Sirius vented his fury. The air was filled with the sound of disintegrating rock and Sirius cursing and swearing, shouting into the air of what he would do to Voldemort.

After some time, exhaustion overtook Sirius and he sank down onto the sand. Kingsley joined him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'Feel better?' Sirius inhaled deep breaths. 'I'm calmer. I'll feel better when that bastard is dead!' Kingsley looked at him sympathetically. 'I understand man. The whole world will be better off when he is dead.'

Sirius smiled darkly. 'Yes. And I want to be the one to do it. He's _mine. _He's killed my friends, my god son and now has the woman I love. Torturing her, forcing himself on her, _impregnating_ her. I'm going to make the bastard pay!'

Kingsley counselled him. 'Yes, he's taken more from you than most and I understand your fury. But you cannot go after him in a blind rage; you will only get yourself killed. You have to channel and control that anger. We need to have a plan of action. Voldemort's forces outnumber ours and he will be sending them out looking for us. His spies are everywhere.'

Sirius exhaled. 'I know Kingsley. All I can think of at the moment is the carnage that will have ensued when the bastard found me gone! What will he have done to Rose? And what about that family? I feel sick at the thought of how the bastard will have made her suffer…I need to know how she is!"

'I will go back for you master.' Sirius and Kingsley turned. Kreacher's wizened face stared back at them. 'I'm not sure that's a good idea,' said Kingsley. 'Why not?' Sirius countered. 'Kreacher said Voldemort did not sense his presence whilst he had the stone and it enabled him to penetrate the wards. If it is that powerful, then I can use it and find Rose, maybe even get her out of there!'

Kingsley shook his head. 'Sirius man! Do you not think Voldemort will have strengthened the wards and placed extra protection on the house when he found you had escaped? He knows of the existence of the stone and Rose's ancestry. He may now have magic to detect the stone or prevent it being used to penetrate his defences. And he would surely like to possess the stone. We can't take the risk.' Sirius grimaced_. He already possesses something more precious_, he thought.

'But you said it can penetrate any magical defences and hide the wearer. Sirius argued. 'Yes. And it has the power to heal. But that is theory and according to_ myth and legend.' _Kingsley stressed the last point. Frustrated, Sirius began to pace the beach. 'Yes, but it might be _fact!_ It has been proven to work already! How can we not take the chance?'

Kreacher interjected again. 'Master Kingsley. I am willing to take the chance. The stone allowed me to penetrate the wards and charms. It guided me to Mistress Rose. I will attempt to find Mistress Rose and help her escape if I can. I will not put myself or the stone at risk. You say you believe the stone to be the Dark Amber stone of legend. Master Sirius is right, we should take the chance. But it should be me who goes. I will not be impulsive like Master Sirius.'

As heated as they had both become, Sirius and Kingsley could not help but laugh at Kreacher's last statement. 'He's got you there man!' Sirius grinned. 'Well I can't argue with that! Impulsive _should _have been my middle name!' He smiled at Kreacher. 'You know me too well my friend!' Kreacher nodded. 'I watched you grow up, master Sirius, so I am aware of your impulsive nature.'

Sirius looked at Kingsley. 'Well? Are we going to take the chance?' Kingsley exhaled, 'I'm probably going to regret this…but, yes. Kreacher you may use the stone again. You are a brave elf.' Kreacher's wizened face crinkled into a smile. 'Thank you Master Kingsley. I will do anything I can to thwart the Dark Lord's plans and help Mistress Rose.'

'Right, we'll go back to the cottage and _plan _Kreacher's mission. And you _promise_ me you do _not _try to get involved in this endeavour Sirius Black! I'm going to place extra charms on the stone to stop you trying to take it and use it!' Sirius, despite his frustration, held up his arms in surrender and smiled. 'No fear! I'm not risking getting on the wrong side of you Kingsley Shacklebolt!'


	21. The Power of Desire

**_'I'm so addicted now to the world within,_**

**_Now you see the wicked side of me,_**

**_I've had enough, but it pulls me in,_**

**_Now you see the wicked side of me.'_**

**_"The wicked side of me." – Cold Driven_**

Tuesday 11th July 2000

Sighing in pleasure, Rose lifted up her face to the sky. The warmth of the sun on her face was delicious. It felt like an age since she had experienced the sensation. Finally he had allowed her some small freedom, albeit with several of his followers acting as her guards and watching her every move.

It was so amusing to have Death Eaters following her around the grounds of Voldemort's manor! They looked so thrilled to be given the task! She focused back on the delight of being outside; breathing the summer air, feeling the light breeze on her face. She was savouring it; a month of being cooped up inside made you really appreciate the outdoors.

Spotting the oak tree, Rose decided to go and sit underneath it. She'd been walking for some time and it really was hot today. With her fair skin and auburn hair, she had to avoid too much sun. She sat down, resting her back against the trunk and relished the coolness of the tree's shelter. Her entourage halted and she saw that they were stood watching her.

She opened the book she had brought with her. She didn't know if she could focus on it, she needed to think, process the thoughts and emotions that were swirling inside of her. She leaned her head back against the tree and closed her eyes. She listened to the sounds of the birds conversing. She could not comprehend that just over five weeks ago she had been free and celebrating her birthday with her friends. It now felt like a lifetime ago, and that her present circumstances had been her life for years, not weeks.

As well as allowing her walks outside, Voldemort had also allowed her some other concessions. These were dependent on her behaviour meeting his approval She finally had some distractions to help pass the time. He had allowed her to occasionally have music to listen to and books to read, though magical books were off limits for her. He would not allow her the opportunity to obtain magical knowledge. More fool him! His arrogance was breath-taking. He clearly did not have any belief in the magical abilities of women. Her mystery voice had been correct in her opinion of him.

She was finding it difficult to tolerate interactions with his followers, especially the Malfoy's and Bellatrix. They were still in favour for their assistance in her capture. Dinner with them was interesting to put it mildly. Bellatrix glowered at her when Voldemort was not looking. She had discovered that Bellatrix was his mistress, or had been before her arrival. Little wonder then that Bellatrix hated her.

Narcissa, Lucius and Draco would look on her as they would upon some hideous creature emitting a nasty smell. But when Narcissa was distracted, Lucius and Draco would appraise her and attempt to charm and flirt with her. It made her skin crawl; she couldn't stand the pair of them.

But she played the game and encouraged them, for she knew it irked Narcissa and Bellatrix. And it seemed to bother Voldemort too, though he did not show it in public. In private he would make known his opinions on her behaviour. He told her more and more often that she was his. He was becoming very possessive of her. She hated it. Hated that he treated her like a possession, as if she was something that he owned.

She was becoming wiser as to what made him tick and when to challenge him. She was becoming aware of which buttons to push and when to push them. She had learnt to be subtle and ensure her comments were ambiguous. She never challenged him in the presence of his followers. She was playing the long game, learning to be clever and cunning.

She was surprised by him. It had been gradual, but his attentions to her were increasing. As much as she dreaded his presence, deep down she also felt a secret thrill for his increased interest in her. The sex was amazing. She couldn't deny that the sexual chemistry between them was electric. Her boldness and her challenging behaviour seemed to arouse him even more. His moods were becoming more mercurial; he flipped between desire and anger so quickly. She was beginning to feel the control she had over him.

She had to concede that the advice of her mystery voice was yielding results, despite the conflict it caused her. What concerned her more was the thrill and excitement she was experiencing from her power and control; she could understand now why so many people became addicted and then twisted by it.

Should she trust this entity? Even her instincts were uncertain. She had heard what had happened to witches and wizards who had followed the advice of voices that had whispered to them. It usually wasn't good. And the witch or wizard had more often than not descended to madness and found themselves in Saint Mungo's Hospital.

She knew she was playing a dangerous game; both by listening to the voice and by embracing her desire for Voldemort. There was such a sense of power within the voice of the woman who was now her frequent companion and teacher. The voice that told her they were related by blood yet had not revealed their identity to her. The voice was her only real companion; she had begun to view the voice as a friend and looked forward to their daily conversations.

The voice was helping her. In the four weeks since her wedding night, the voice had visited her daily and was teaching her magic, some she had never heard of before. And she could now perform wandless magic! The voice had been guiding her. Her skills had been hit and miss at the beginning and the voice had chastised her for her fluctuating concentration skills.

Now she was progressing in leaps and bounds. A few weeks ago she could barely levitate a vase of roses without repeating the incantation out loud. Now she was beginning to be able to perform her magic with her mind and body, almost without thinking about it. She was learning to control it and was being taught powerful spells. She could feel the magic in the core of her body and it excited her. She had never really felt it before. She longed to stretch her capabilities further, but she knew she had to be careful. The longer Voldemort remained unaware of her secret, the better.

Rose heard the flapping of wings and ruffling of feathers above her. She glanced over to her guards. They were talking. She stole a quick glance upwards. It was the raven. She was here! _Good morning to you my child. _Rose picked up the book on her lap and pretended to read it. _Good morning, _Rose responded in her head, pretending to be absorbed in her book. _I see he has allowed you out again today. He is weakening in regards to you, child. Did I not tell you he would?_

_Yes, I suppose so. I'd be even happier if he weakened so much that he'd let me go! _The raven chirped in response. _You know he will not do that! But you will be free of him one day. This is unprecedented for him. He is allowing you to push him, challenge him and you are getting under his skin! I have the advantage of watching him in unguarded moments and listening to conversations he has with the serpent. He is unnerved by the intensity of his desire for you and says that no woman has ever affected him like this! It is too delicious to witness!_

Rose's head was filled with questions_. You can understand Parseltongue? And he doesn't sense you? _The voice laughed. _Yes and No to those questions. He has great power, but we can match him easily! _Rose laughed inwardly. _I doubt that very much! My magical skills are pathetic compared to yours and to his. _The voice countered her comment. _Your skills are not as strong yet, but you are progressing with amazing speed. You have a talent and will soon be able to match him! Just keep practising and follow my teachings._

_But what you are using now is just as great a magic as any I can teach you. You are a natural. So was I in my time, I would use it without even thinking sometimes! _Rose was curious. _What power is that? _

The voice laughed_._ _All women have this power within them. Some don't believe in themselves, or are unaware it is a power. Others are made to feel ashamed of it and are labelled and ostracised if they use it. Some women use only this power to obtain what they want. I have no time for such women. Women are capable of so much more. But used with intelligence and other skills, I believe there is nothing wrong with a woman drawing on this power._

Rose sighed impatiently. _Well, are you going to tell me what this power is? _The voice let out a laugh. _You haven't guessed child? The power of desire! Such a simple power, yet so effective._ _Man's physical need for sex controls them far more than it does us women. We can control men with their desire to be satisfied. Men!_ _ There are but few men I have met who are truly worthy of respect. Most are beneath contempt and use women as chattel and playthings. More fool the women who allow themselves to be used thus!_

Rose spoke again inwardly. _I don't know of the men you've met, but I know many decent men._ Rose thought of her father, her uncle and cousins. George Weasley, Kingsley and Sirius. All good men. She focused back on the conversation. _Why would I want Voldemort desiring me! Can't you teach me to turn him off! _The voice spoke again. _You cannot tell me you don't enjoy the sex child! Why do you feel guilt for your physical desire for him and your pleasure in it! Sex and desire are as natural as breathing. It irks me that women are made to feel shame for their sexual allure and desires! _Rose felt herself redden at the voice's directness.

_You can't help but have him desire you. He is naturally attracted to you. Also, he senses you don't want his attentions and that entices him even more. He is a strange creature, stranger than most men. Now I'm digressing. The other gift you have, that I once possessed, has fuelled his desire for you into a burning, consuming fire! _The voice laughed_. It_ _is wonderful to watch!_

Rose looked puzzled. _What is that? _The voice continued_. The power of your touch. I discovered the gift in my youth. That my touch and the thoughts I had in my head at the time I touched men were transferred. If I wanted a man to court or desire me; I only needed to have that thought in my head at the time I made contact with them. Whatever I had thought would come to pass. It would yield explosive results if the man already had a desire for me!_

Rose felt confused now. Her head was spinning with the information. _It's a dangerous power to have. I don't want it! How will I ever know if a man has wanted me of his own free will and not because I touched them and made it happen with my thoughts. I don't want it! I don't want that power!_

_Like it or not, you have that power child. And you can control it. You have been unaware of it until now. Now you know of it, you can use it according to your conscience and only if you wish to. You must have wished for Voldemort to be in thrall to his desire for you at one of the times you have touched him. I suspect it may have occurred on your wedding night. It may not have been a conscious thought. Our subconscious thoughts can be transferred as well._

_You are not going to desire every man you meet. Nor are you going to want every man to desire you. And you are astute enough to read the signs when a man is attracted to you and desires you. You have good taste and good morals. It is a power that can come in useful if you use it wisely. I did so sometimes; it emboldened many a shy and retiring man who desired me to make their move. But only if I wished them to of course! _

_I of course also used it to weaken enemies and control them. As you are now witnessing, the touch will inflame a man who already desires you to a fever pitch! I loved the extra power my gift gave me. But my misuse of it almost destroyed me. I was a more morally ambiguous woman than you are. I learnt the lesson that any power must be used responsibly._

_My teacher, who was a very talented sorcerer, discovered what I could do. He warned me that it was a dangerous gift. He told me never to use it again. I did use it again of course! But more wisely than I had before. He taught me how to control it and how to reverse its affect._

_How? How can I control it? _Rose was eager for the information to control this tainted gift_. It is simple child. All you have to do is call on the power and say you want control of it. You also just have to say you do not want the power to be used on any man you meet before you touch them. _Rose exhaled a breath of relief. _You haven't told me how the power can be reversed. Simple again! You touch the affected man and say you wish to remove the power of your touch. That is all. _

_Good. Then I can reverse his addictive desire for me. I don't recall wanting that from him, but like you said, maybe it was a subconscious thought. He's dangerous enough without_ _him feeling this way. How does he not know about you or the information you have given me, the magic you are teaching me?_

The voice continued. _The only people in danger from him at present are his followers and your friends. I am observing everything. I have created a veil that blocks him from reading all your thoughts of me and our conversations. He cannot penetrate it. You will soon be able to block his ability to penetrate your mind yourself. He is becoming distracted by his wanting for you. It is invading his thoughts, making him feel things he has not allowed himself to feel for years. He is becoming paranoid, believing a spell has been cast on him. He is starting to wonder if he has an enemy amongst his followers._

_What he does want, and what he can't have is you. And what I mean by you is your essence, your spirit, your soul, the inner core of you. He wants to possess you completely; not just your body. He wants all of you to be his, every last piece of you. He loves having complete control over people. He can't crack you and it irks him. He thought it would be so simple._

_Now child, I am going to leave you. I have given you a lot to think about. I would ask you again to reconsider removing the power of your touch from him. Remember this; you are strong, you can handle this situation you are in. You have power over him._ _And life is dull without a little danger!_

The raven let out a shrill cry and then flapped its wings before taking flight and soaring into the air. Rose watched her go enviously. She rested her head in her hands. She was so confused. The old and familiar part of her was telling her not to listen to the advice that she had been given. This new side of her that had been awoken disagreed. She could feel the thrill of excitement and the desire for danger well up inside her at the knowledge that had been imparted to her. Now she finally understood why people said power could be intoxicating.


	22. Serpent's Weakness

**_'I think I'm drowning, asphyxiated,_**

**_I want to break this spell that you've created,_**

**_You're something beautiful, a contradiction,_**

**_ I want to play the game, I want the friction.'_**

**_"Time is running out" - Muse_**

Monday 7th August 2000

The refreshing breeze soothed his head and brought temporary clarity to his thoughts. He'd had to vacate the house before he cursed another of his followers.

He had to get control of himself. He _had _to. He could not continue like this. He desired greatly to squeeze the life out of the girl. Only the possibility that he could risk killing his own child stayed his hand. There were no signs as yet of a life ripening within her, but he could not take the risk.

He could feel himself unravelling and he could not find the source of what was causing it. The feeling had been gradual over the past eight weeks, but it was becoming stronger. And the more he fought it, the stronger it seemed to become.

He knew its name, yet never had he been under its spell like he felt he was now. He had always had control of it before; he could contain it and store it away when it was not wanted. But he could no longer control it since he'd brought this woman into his life.

_Desire. _He spat the word out inside his head. He had witnessed many people lose themselves to it and it had destroyed them. He had many desires in his life, but he kept strict control on them, never letting them control him. Desire was useful, pleasurable even. But you should never let it control you.

And now he was in thrall to the most pathetic and least important desire. The desire for a woman! He continued to walk the grounds of his manor. What has she done to me? _How_ has she done it? He had probed her mind so many times, but nothing! He had even used veritaserum on her. Yet again, she revealed no information to explain what was happening to him. She retained an infuriatingly innocent expression!

He had been convinced she had cast a spell on him. When he had found no evidence of this, his suspicions had turned to his followers. Perhaps one of them was a traitor working to bring him down and usurp him. He'd called them to him one by one, probed their minds and used veritaserum. It had yielded no evidence of the guilty party who was responsible for the affliction that now infected him.

He had discovered some guilty secrets amongst some of his followers during his searches and they had been punished accordingly. Now he was scouring all his books, searching for what could be causing him to be so in thrall to her. There must be _something_ somewhere to explain this wretched infection! He was becoming lost in this consuming desire and it frightened him.

He had desired her before he captured her that he would admit to. And when his followers had brought her to him in the flesh, he relished the lust he felt for her. He was aroused by the fear, loathing and reluctant desire for his touch in her eyes. Seeing the fear of him in the eyes of another had always excited him. But these feelings of desire and lust for her had not controlled him like they were doing now.

He had travelled backwards, searched through his mind and examined every interaction and encounter he'd had with her. He believed the change in him had started on their wedding night. He'd been surprised by her boldness. She had made free to touch him, to direct him in pleasuring her. She had challenged him and seduced him and he had enjoyed it. Never before had he allowed a woman to do so. He always liked to be in control. If a woman had ever dared to make free with his person, he had punished her for it.

Why had he not done so with her? Why was the need to pleasure and please her more important to him than obtaining his own satisfaction? He was a selfish being. His own desires and pleasures had always been paramount to him. He was also frustrated by his inability to break her and possess her completely. He had thought it would be so easy.

Her eyes still held a fear and wariness of him and she was being surprisingly obedient. She had hardly put a foot wrong since he'd ordered her to kill McNair. But there was something different about her. A quiet self-possession and confidence was evident about her. He could fault little in her behaviour and in her deference to him. But he could not crack that inner core of her. She was not _his _completely.

He burned inwardly in shame at what he had done yesterday. He had seen her looking at him appraisingly. Intrigued, he had read her thoughts. What he found there would normally have caused him to curse the person for thinking it. He _hated_ to be reminded of his former self and if anyone had dared to ask or wonder what he had looked like before his transformation, they experienced the full force of his anger.

The heat of that anger had risen within him at seeing what she was thinking. But the desire to answer her question and please her overrode it. He did not know even now why he had done so, but he had performed a glamour spell and acquiesced to showing her his original features. She had looked at him with interest and he read the thoughts in her head…'so that is how he looked before….he was handsome….beautiful eyes…that is how my child may look'.

Angered by his decision and her thoughts, he flew at her, knocking her back against the wall. He gripped her by the arms, his nails digging into her skin. 'You tell anyone of this and I will make you regret it! I will never lower myself to do this for you again girl.' The hint of fear flickered in her eyes. 'I will tell no-one of this my Lord. But I did not ask you to do it. You read my thoughts and chose to show me your true face.'

His hand made sharp contact with her cheek. "Do not think I will not hurt you! Once you have fulfilled your purpose, I will rid myself of you!' He gestured to his face, the glamour now gone. '_This_ is my true form! Now, let us try again!' She touched her cheek. 'Forgive me my Lord. I will not presume to think such thoughts again.' Her eyes still held fear but he could sense the tough inner core that lay inside her. And still he could feel the irresistible pull of his desire for her.

He was surrendering more and more to her. His pleasure in bed was second to hers now. And he was letting her take more liberties, more control. She did not strive to pleasure him, only herself. And he derived his pleasure from hers. In a fit of anger at the tipping of control, he had used the imperius curse to make her submit and pleasure him. Physically he had obtained his pleasure in the encounter.

But this did not please him. He knew deep down she had only done so under the curse. He had wanted her to do so willingly. She was frustrating and infuriating him. He wanted her to want him. _Damn it!_ He knew that she took pleasure in his attentions, but she could live without them and she only desired the satisfaction his touch gave her, she did not desire him! He was beginning to regret the decision to bring her into his life.

He had tried staying away from her. He had even taken Bella to his bed again. But this did not satisfy him and the craving for his wife would become unbearable. It would cause him sleepless nights and affect his concentration in the meetings with his followers. Thoughts of her would invade his mind at the worst moments. It began to affect his focus on his main aims and problems, of which there were several. So in the end he had to succumb to his addiction. He was spending more and more time with her.

And the jealousy he had begun to feel had shocked him! He was thinking of banning her from any of the social gatherings that were held. He had noticed the increasing naked interest of his male followers when she was in the room. Her allure was potent. The sight of the Malfoy's fawning over her, courting her attention was sickening.

Draco Malfoy had felt the Cruciatus curse from his wand for his wandering hands. Even Dolohov, who had never shown the slightest interest in her, was now following her with his eyes. Before they had looked down on her because of her blood status, now they were lusting after her!

Initially this had pleased him. Now he was suffused with anger and jealousy. She was _his! His _possession. He had flown at her after one gathering. 'You filthy slut! How dare you insult me in this manner?' He had grabbed her by the throat again, desiring to squeeze the elegant neck. 'My lord! I don't know what you mean! She had responded, an innocent look on her face. '_Silence, whore! _I observed you with them tonight. Flaunting yourself, taunting them with your body, enticing them! What spell have you used? Tell me now!'

She couldn't speak with the hold he had on her neck, so he had probed her mind. There was no evidence of her having used any magic. The jealous anger had blazed from his every pore. 'I will show you _exactly _who you belong to!' He had apparated them to their bed, determined to show her who was in control. But once again the fire of her eyes and heat of her touch commanded him to pleasure her and he drowned in his thrall for her. She had taken control and he had revelled in her as she had moved and writhed on top of him, emitting gasps of satisfaction.

His insides burned at the memory of it. If any of his followers knew how this witch was controlling him, they would exploit this weakness. They were already becoming curious about his increasingly unpredictable mood swings, frightened by his increased tortures and interrogations, puzzled by the amount of time he devoted to his wife. He was still having her guarded and watched to try and find the source of her power. He would discover how she was doing this to him, he had to!


	23. Deadly Envy

**Author's note: Loving this chapter! Another saucy, steamy one. Lustful Voldemort is so much fun to write and Rose is becoming an increasingly sassy, confident and manipulative little minx! And Voldemort likes it! (Not that he'll admit it of course, he's going down fighting!) SA (The song lyrics described in this chapter are from a song called 'Sleeping with the Enemy' by Burn Season. A great song, perfect for seducing Voldemort with!) SA**

_**'You feed this disease which you shelter underneath the scars  
and dream of bitter themes rendered helpless by those wicked charms,  
but please don't believe when I say its hard to breathe...  
Save me even as you break me  
Everytime you rape me  
Leave me coming all undone.  
Praise me turn your back and hate me  
Everytime you waste me  
Keep me underneath your thumb.'**_

_**"Roses" - Seether**_

Sunday 20th August 2000

She was not listening to them anymore. She _had _to act. He would be grateful for her intervention once the truth came out. Bellatrix poured another goblet of wine. She was going to make the bitch pay.

For almost three months she had stood in the shadows observing the man she loved with his new wife. She yearned for him to look on her like that again. Her excitement at her return to his bed had been short-lived. He seemed to take little pleasure in the encounter and had not requested her company again. No, his attention was all for _her;_ that prick-teasing whore who seemed to have him wrapped around her finger.

Bellatrix remembered the evening, a few nights ago when she had observed them. After dinner Voldemort had bidden his followers to leave them. She had retreated with the others, but then had quietly returned to watch in the darkness. He had remained seated in his chair. The girl had stood and walked slowly to the window.

She stood looking out on the night. 'Thank god for that!' Voldemort looked over at her. 'What do you mean by that?' The girl turned to face him. She laughed. 'I mean thank god that I am finally free of the company of your friends!' He did not know whether to laugh or be angered at the insult to his followers. 'Why do my friends displease you so much?'

She walked over to the stone pillar and leant against it. 'Where do I start? Narcissa hates me and looks at me like I'm a piece of filth she wants to destroy. Lucius and Draco fluctuate between sneering at me and appraising me. Bellatrix just gives me her usual evil death stare. I can give you my opinion on the rest of them if you like! I thought you were banning me from these occasions.'

He continued to stare at her. 'And do you wish for Lucius and Draco to "appraise" you?' She heard the dangerous tone in his voice. 'Hardly. They make my skin crawl.' He seemed satisfied with her reply. How easily he took the bait. She moved and began to circle around the pillar. 'The Malfoy's and Bellatrix are among my most faithful and loyal followers. Theirs will be one of the families our child will mix with, so you would do well to be pleasant with them.'

Rose grimaced. 'I'd rather be excused from interacting with them unless absolutely necessary my lord. Please allow me to be excused from dining with them.' He looked at her. She was making demands of him again. 'No. I will not allow you to be excused. You will do whatever I tell you to do girl. You vowed to be an obedient wife. Remember your place!'

She leant against the pillar. 'How could I forget, my lord? I shall honour my vow. But you know of course I will not cease pulling against the yoke you have placed on me.' The gown she wore had slipped from one of her shoulders and she had bent her right knee and placed one foot on top of the other. The opening in her gown fell away from her leg and exposed it. Voldemort stared at her as she stood there. Her allure was potent and it infused his senses

Rose felt his eyes on her. She knew he would give into his desire at any moment. He was trying to fight and control it, but he would succumb. She just had to wait. 'May I retire for the evening my lord?' Voldemort's lustful stare changed into a scowl. 'No you cannot. I have not done with you yet. You will retire when I tell you. You really are trying my patience tonight!'

Rose suppressed a smile. She had only just begun to try. 'As you wish, my lord.' She stood where she was and waited. She continued to look at him. He could not take his eyes from her. She watched as they began to darken with his desire for her. From the shadows Bellatrix's heart constricted with pain. She wanted to be sick. 'Dance for me,' Voldemort commanded. The girl smiled and inclined her head.

She left her place at the pillar and walked slowly back towards the centre of the room. 'I will choose the song my lord,' she announced challengingly. Bellatrix gasped. He would surely punish her insolence. 'Is that a request girl, or a demand?' The girl had smiled at him. 'Neither. It's a statement of fact.'

Bellatrix observed the scene, her mouth open with shock. She braced herself, anticipating witnessing the girl's punishment. Her lord spoke. 'And if I say otherwise?' The girl continued smiling. 'Then I refuse to dance for you.' Voldemort's eyes narrowed. 'I can make you.' The girl laughed. Bellatrix could not believe her audacity. He must surely punish her now!

'Yes you can.' Still the bitch's face held a challenging countenance. 'But you won't. For you'll know deep down that I'm not doing so of my own free will. And that does not please you does it?' Her lord remained deadly calm. Why was he allowing this bitch to be so insolent?

The girl continued to stand in the centre of the room. Voldemort rose from his chair and began to pace. 'You are pushing me too far, and playing a dangerous game!' Bellatrix was shocked by what she was witnessing. 'Yes I am my lord. But you enjoy it. You know you do. You have told me often enough you admire my fire.

Life becomes dull without a little danger, a challenge, a little resistance. Who wants someone who agrees with all they say, does what they are told and has no spirit about them? Oh yes, you do, my lord…in public of course. Behind closed doors it is a little different!'

He flew at the girl and in seconds she was pinned against the wall. _Now! Now the bitch will suffer! _Bellatrix became excited. The girl laughed again. 'Can't keep your hands off me, can you?' Voldemort breathed heavily and from her vantage point Bellatrix could see his face. Her smile faded. He was angered, but he was aroused as well. 'You have gone too far girl! I will not have it!'

The girl showed very little fear. What will you do then my lord? Punish me? Torture me? If you wish to, you could kill me. I cannot stop you. You have the ultimate power and control over me. You can banish me from you. You can make me suffer and scream in pain. You can end my life in a heartbeat and then I will be here no more to torment and infuriate you.'

Voldemort stared at her, his eyes flashing in frustration. He growled, his teeth bared. Abruptly he let go of her and walked away, resuming his seat. Bella observed as the girl watched him for a few minutes, a small smile playing on her lips. 'Do you wish me to leave you my Lord?' He turned and looked at her. Bellatrix could see the hint of indecision on his face.

'No. I have commanded you to dance for me and you will do as you are bid! Choose the damned song and be done with it!' The girl curtsied. 'Yes my lord.' Bellatrix was rooted to the spot in disbelief at the scene before her. The girl moved from the wall. Music began to play. '_As the sun falls away for the night to begin, a hunger is building and it's crawling in my skin…' _The girl moved across the room. His eyes followed her.

She climbed onto the chair and then onto the table. She stood looking at him seated at the opposite end. She began to move down the table in time to the music. His eyes never left her. 'You cannot seduce me girl.' She did not reply, but was now stood directly before him, looking down upon him.

'_I've got this addiction I've got a disease. that's taking me over, but i know it sets me free…' _Rose placed a foot on his chest and pushed him back against the chair. She moved her foot down to his abdomen. His hand travelled up her leg, past her knee and up the inside of her thigh, then his fingers brushed her genitals. She let out a gasp and smiled down at him in pleasure. '_Hungry for the pain and for the thrill…'_

Voldemort stared up at her. Again he was in thrall to her. The sight of her before him made him harden. He could not resist her. Never would he admit it, but he wanted her. He needed her. She was like a drug and he was addicted to her. He wanted to be free of his addiction. But the thought of going without her was not an option. No other woman affected him this way, satisfied him like she did.

Rose pulled her foot away from him and he sat back in the chair watching her. She began undoing the fastenings and slipped her gown from her shoulders. It fell to the table and she was naked before him. '_Thirsty, but you cannot save yourself…' _

He was transfixed, as she stepped down onto his chair, placing her feet at either side of his thighs. She lowered herself down onto her haunches and then onto her knees until she was sitting on his lap. '_Alone, empty, naked and_ _filthy…' _Her finger traced his lips, before she moved it down his chin, onto his throat. Then she undid the fastening of his robe, exposing his body. His muscles contracted at the slight touch of her finger.

_'Face it, you're sleeping with the enemy…'_ The rest of her hand now rested on his stomach. 'Are you sure I cannot seduce you my lord?' She saw the arousal in his eyes and he exhaled a breath. He did not answer and she smiled. Her hand travelled down to his genitals and he groaned at the contact. She felt the swell of them in her hand. He was ready for her.

She adjusted her position until she felt him inside her. He groaned again and placed his hands on her hips. She began to move, slowly at first, but then faster when she'd found her rhythm. She grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him deep and hard, her tongue slipping into his mouth. He groaned in pleasure and responded with as much force, biting her lip and drawing blood.

Bellatrix could barely contain herself. The liberties he was allowing the girl, the control she was taking. She had seduced him and he had let her! Never had the sex between them been like this! Everything had been on his terms and for his pleasure. The passion and desire between them was electric. Bella could feel it within the atmosphere. She wanted to vomit when she heard their combined cries of satisfaction. She covered her ears and turned away. She could not watch anymore or listen to their cries as they climaxed.

Rose remained straddled on his lap. They were both breathless. Her head rested on his left shoulder. She could feel the thud of his heart hammering in his chest. Voldemort rested his head against the back of the chair, sated and satisfied. The sensation of her breath on his shoulder was delicious. One arm rested around her waist and he stroked her back. Having her body rest against his was surprisingly pleasant. He did not usually allow this physical closeness. What was so different about this girl?

He became suddenly unnerved by his thoughts. 'What have you done to me witch?' He growled, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her up to face him. Again he had succumbed to her, allowed her to seduce and challenge him. 'I have done nothing to you my lord. My mind is an open book to you, so you would know if I was guilty.' The look on her face was one of innocence. She was anything but. He scowled at her. 'Go! Leave me now!' Rose removed herself from his lap.

He watched her as she covered herself with her gown. This had to stop! He would conquer this need for her once she was with child. He began to fasten his robe. He could satisfy himself with some other woman. Voldemort looked at her intensely, muttered to himself and then spoke. 'You had better hope you fulfill your purpose very soon and give me an heir. The sooner you do so, the better. Then I shall take great pleasure in eliminating you from my life!'

Rose surveyed him. 'Yes my lord. I expect you will. Then you can resume your life as before, back in your comfort zone. Everyone bowing before you, trembling in fear and nodding their heads in agreement with all you say. And as for the nights, you can summon your lapdog Bellatrix or some other simpering woman to pleasure you and let you take control.' Bella had to stop herself from shouting out in anger. She had bitten on her fist, drawing blood.

Voldemort turned and looked at Rose. He pictured the familiar scenario of his life before her that she had created with her words. It did not satisfy him as it once did. Not that he would admit it. 'I should have never persuaded myself to fulfill the prophecy. You are nothing but trouble!' Voldemort snarled at her. She was getting under his skin again! 'Am I my lord?' she replied, her face displaying the same innocent expression. He glowered at her. 'Get out of my sight woman!'

Rose bowed, suppressing a gleeful laugh. She kept her voice deferential. 'Yes my lord. I will leave you now. Good night.' She turned and left the hall. Bella's eyes followed her and she saw the mischievous, triumphant smile on the girl's face. That decided her. She determined then was going to wipe the smile off the bitch's face!


	24. Revelations

_**Secrets finally come out in this chapter. Some of you may have guessed the mystery, some of you may not. Hope it's not a disappointment. Their is still a fair way to go yet in this tale. I'm actually getting a bit scared posting new chapters as the story progresses! I just hope you are all still enjoying it! SA**_

_**'Was it something you said with your eyes shut?  
Was it something you should not have said?  
Was it something I needed to hear now?  
Did it come from that place in your head?  
The place where nothing gets out.  
The secret things I want to find out.'**_

_**"The Secret Things" - Ken Andrews**_

Tuesday 22nd August 2000

Sirius, now fully healed, thanks to the Dark Amber stone, paced the room impatiently. They were yet again awaiting Kreacher's return from Voldemort's manor. This was his third attempt to make contact with Rose. The two previous visits had been frustratingly fruitless.

Kreacher's first mission had been thwarted by Narcissa Malfoy visiting Rose and taking her to another part of the manor just as he had been about to make himself known. He had waited some time. Then when she had not returned, he had gone looking for her, using the stone to locate her. But it could not find her and he had later discovered she was no longer in the manor.

The second occasion had seen a social gathering being held. This went on for several hours and Rose had never been alone. He had listened to conversations of the Death Eaters and had seen the Dark Lord's serpent, Nagini. Thankfully the serpent did not detect his presence either.

He had witnessed the Dark Lord threatening Rose, accusing her of flirting with his male followers and casting a spell upon them. Kreacher had said he had then apparated both of them to their bed-chamber. Kreacher had not gone in to the room, but said he had heard the noises they made and had returned to the safe house. Sirius had left the room to retch at this news.

'You are going to wear that floor away Sirius,' said George Weasley. 'Come on mate, come and play a game of cards with us." Sirius exhaled. "He should have been back by now!' He continued to pace the floor, occasionally going to the window, to see if Kreacher had appeared out there.

'I know your worried about Rose. We all are. Kreacher will be back soon. Hopefully he's been lucky this time. He's got to be careful mate; he's got old snake eyes and his Looney Tunes mates to watch out for!' Sirius couldn't help but smile at George's humour. Even in the most stressful of times, George could lighten the mood.

A large popping noise was heard from the corner of the room. A bloodied and bruised Kreacher lay there, clutching the chain of Dark Amber stone tightly in his grasp. 'Kreacher!' Sirius rushed to the elf and knelt beside him. 'What's happened? Who did this to you? Did you see her…?' Kingsley strode into the scene and gently lifted Kreacher into his arms.

'Sirius man, he needs attending to, not interrogating!' Kingsley took Kreacher from the room and upstairs. Sirius made to follow them but George pulled him back. 'Sirius mate, let Kingsley take care of him. You can speak to him later when he's recovered.' Sirius exhaled deep breaths. 'I'm going mad George! I just need to know how she is…I can't bear it!'

'I know you do, but Kreacher's not in any fit state to talk at the minute. You're going to have to be patient. Let's crack that bottle of Fire Whiskey open. That'll help with the shock and worry. Let Kingsley heal him. The Dark Amber stone will have Kreacher fighting fit in no time. Look at how it healed you; you're like a new man!'

Sirius allowed the wisdom of George's words to sink in. He smiled at the younger man. He put an arm around his shoulders. 'Thanks George. Get the whiskey open and we can talk about how we are going to take down snake eyes and his loony mates!' George grinned, 'With pleasure mate, with pleasure!'

xox

'Tell me what happened _now!' _Rose was yet again pinned to the wall by her husband in a rage. A bloodied and unconscious Bellatrix lay on the floor of the room, which was decimated and was not magically repairing itself as it usually did.

She was drained. If he were not gripping her by the arms and holding her against the wall, she would have sunk to the floor. She felt a dull ache in her lower abdomen. His eyes were penetrating her and she could feel his attempts to access her thoughts. Yet his probing could no longer access the information that was contained within her head.

_'Are you deaf? Answer me!'_ His anger and frustration were increasing. She found her voice. 'She attacked me. Your faithful servant came to my rooms. She was screaming and shouting at me, accusing me of bewitching you. I told her to leave, but she would not!'

Voldemort continued trying to probe her mind, but he could not penetrate it at all. Everything seemed to be spinning out of his control. He looked over at Bella and then back to his wife. He now had to use his instinct to see if she was deceiving him. His eyes searched her face for the signs.

'Tell me everything woman! How is it that she is unconscious on the floor? _Who _did that to her?' She realised he was not able to probe her mind! Why else would he ask these questions? She could lie to him, keep her secrets. But she was sick of lies and information being withheld. He had been keeping the truth from her and so had her "helper". She had an instinct that the truth, or some of it would make him uneasy.

'I did.' His eyes widened in surprise. He had not expected that. _'You?' _She continued to meet his eyes, despite the utter exhaustion that gripped her and the increasing ache in her abdomen. 'Don't sound so surprised, _husband.' _His eyes narrowed as he heard the sarcasm in her response. 'Insolence is not a good idea as you well know!'

'Threaten me as much as you want,' she responded. 'I've discovered the truth. And, as the saying goes, "the truth shall set you free" '. He looked uneasy. 'Yes. You know what I'm talking about, you can see it in my eyes. It all makes sense now; why you insisted on us being married, why you were so keen to acquire me. Because of my true origins.'

_'How dare you…' _His hand made to close around her throat. 'Go on then, do it. Kill me.' His hand moved back and he clenched it in frustration. She could see he was torn between his desire to kill her and his temporary need for her. _She knows of her heritage._ The upper hand had been taken from him and he did not like it.

'Your interest in me was sparked when you learnt the truth of my ancestry. Their is always some motive, some reason with you! My instincts were right, I always wondered why I was named in the prophecy. You should know to be careful what you wish for! You thought it would be so easy to contain and control me, but you were wrong! I know who I am now and of the power that is within me. It has been passed down through the generations and it grows stronger within me.' Rose gasped for breath. She felt so weak, as if she was going to faint. Her head felt fuzzy.

She felt a sudden sharp stab of pain from her abdomen. She glanced down. She screamed and Voldemort followed her eyes. A trickle of crimson was emerging from beneath the hem of her gown. '_No!' _Voldemort roared, his face contorted with shock, anger and fear. He disappeared from view as she fell into darkness.

xox

'How are you feeling Kreacher?' Sirius said as the elf came into the kitchen. Sirius had to exert all his will not to launch himself at Kreacher and demand answers to all the questions in his mind. 'I am feeling much better Master Sirius. Better than I have ever felt before.' Sirius smiled. 'I am glad to hear it. Come, sit down. There is breakfast for you here.'

Kreacher gave a wizened smile at his master's solicitousness. Thank you master, but I am not hungry. I shall answer your questions now; tell you how Mistress Rose is faring and what happened at The Dark Lord's manor.' Sirius shook his head. 'No Kreacher, that's not necessary. There is no rush. You have only just got up. I can wait.'

Kreacher smiled. 'Your eyes tell a different story to your words, Master Sirius. I know how worried you are about Mistress Rose. I am feeling well enough to talk now.' Sirius exhaled a breath. 'Well okay then if you are sure….' Kreacher sat himself down and the rest of the Order members gathered around the table.

'I found Mistress Rose alone when I apparated to her room. She was very shocked to see me appear. She bade me to be silent and come into the bathroom with her. This was because the Dark Lord had placed guards outside the door and she didn't want us to be heard.

Kreacher asked her how she was. Her first words to me were to ask how you were and how you had escaped.' Kreacher nodded to Sirius. 'She was so relieved to hear you were safe and recovered. She began to cry and tell me how glad she was to see me. She threw her arms around me and hugged me.' Kreacher looked abashed. 'I have never been hugged by a human before.

She said she was worried the Dark Lord may appear at any time and didn't want me to be captured. I showed her the stone and told her this would protect me from the Dark Lord.

I told her that she had given it to me before she was captured and asked me to hide it for her and that I had modified her memory afterwards. I told her it had been a gift from her parents for her birthday and we had discovered it had magical properties.

I asked her if she had been told anything about her family by the Dark Lord. Mistress Rose said she hadn't. She must have read something in my face, for she said "You know something". She said that things were being kept from her.'

Sirius interjected. 'what did you tell her?' Kreacher continued. 'I could not lie to Mistress Rose. And I told her the truth of her ancestry.' Kingsley spoke this time. 'How did she react?' Kreacher continued. 'She was shocked, but she said that It explained much.'

'So how did you get your injuries?' said Sirius. 'I told Mistress Rose that I had come to rescue her. I said the stone would penetrate the wards and we could apparate from there. I asked her to hold the stone with me so we could leave immediately. We both held the stone and then…nothing happened! The stone would not work!' Everyone looked at one another. 'It makes no sense,' said Kingsley.

'I was puzzled also. I asked Mistress Rose to release her hold on the stone. When she did so, I tried again and was able to apparate outside the wards of the Dark Lord's manor with ease. I returned to Mistress Rose and tried again. But still Mistress Rose was unable to be apparated from the manor.'

Sirius shook his head and looked at Kingsley. 'I don't understand! Why could Kreacher not apparate Rose from the manor? I thought it could penetrate any ward or charm!' Kingsley looked thoughtful. 'It sounds as if Voldemort has found some way to stop Rose being taken from him.'

Kreacher cleared his throat to gain their attention. 'I suspect that someone or something may be preventing Mistress Rose being removed from the Dark Lord, but I do not think it is the Dark Lord's doing. I felt the presence of an ancient and powerful force when I was with Mistress Rose.'

'You don't mean…?' Kreacher nodded. 'It was a _female_ presence. It was _her. _Morgan Le Fay.'Sirius exhaled a deep breath and sat back as Kreacher continued. "I could sense her power around Mistress Rose and _within _her. I believe she was the one who prevented Mistress Rose from leaving.'

'But why?' George interjected. 'She's Rose's ancestor. Why would she want Rose to stay with snake eyes? And are you sure it was her?' Kreacher looked at George. 'I am sure Master Weasley. Just because the person is dead, does not mean their spirit and their power cannot live on. I did not see her. But magic as ancient and powerful as hers does not die when the body does. I felt her presence. And I felt the magic. Mistress Rose has inherited it.'

'This is not something we anticipated,' said Kingsley. 'It seems now that we have another force to contend with. Morgan appears to have her own agenda, one which is unknown to us.' Sirius pushed his chair back and stood up. He began pacing the room. 'Great! Just what we need!' He looked at Kreacher and sighed. 'Please continue Kreacher. How did you come to be injured?'

'Unfortunately Mistress Rose's fears came true; we were discovered…' Sirius looked up, his pale face fearful. 'By whom?' Kreacher looked at his master. 'Your cousin…Mistress Bellatrix.' Sirius grimaced at the mention of her name. They waited for Kreacher to continue. 'The bathroom door flew open. She had come into the room and had heard us talking.

Mistress Bellatrix could see me as I was not holding the stone; Mistress Rose held it. I was levitated into the bedroom by Mistress Bellatrix and she began to torture me.' Kreacher took another sip of water from the goblet before him. 'Then something happened that Mistress Bellatrix did not expect.' Kreacher looked around at the assembled group. 'Tell us Kreacher…please.' Sirius could not bear the suspense.

'The Cruciatus curse that Mistress Bellatrix was using upon me suddenly ceased. I looked up and she was pinned to the opposite wall, her wand lay on the floor. I saw that it was Mistress Rose who had done it. I could sense the powerful magic within her. The energy in the air was so strong. Mistress Rose tossed the stone to me and ordered me to apparate back here, and I did so. Mistress Rose performed her magic without a wand and as if she done so all her life. And that is all I can tell you.'

The group looked around at one another in shock. 'Voldemort's not going to like that,' said George. 'It's great to hear that Rose was able to take on Bella. She's really met her match now! Our Rose…Morgan le Fay's descendent!' Sirius looked up, his face held fear.

'But we don't know how it ended George. We all know how dangerous and unhinged my cousin is! And Voldemort will now know Rose can use wandless magic. He's losing control of the situation and that places her in more danger!' Kingsley interjected. 'He won't harm her. He's committed himself to his alliegance with Morgan's descendent and to fulfilling the prophecy.' Sirius grimaced at the thought of what fulfilment of the prophecy entailed.

'We've got to get her out of there and bring that bastard down! This situation is getting more and more dangerous.' George nodded. 'Sirius is right. I'm sick of being on the back foot where snake eyes is concerned. Any joy on identifying the last Horcrux yet?' Kingsley smiled. 'Well I have some good news on that front. And we have a certain elf to thank for it.' Kingsley turned to the wizened creature who peered over the table.


	25. Fragile Seed

**25/7/13_- _This chapter has been re- re-re-posted (again!) as I have added a little more to it.(again...such a perfectionist!) *Warning* Voldemort experiences emotions (other than hate) in this chapter. I know this may go against the grain for some, but I don't want him to be one-dimensional. I want to explore other facets of him.**** SA ****(P.S. The name of the character in this chapter, is the name of another of my ancestors)**

**_'I know that I'm not alone  
What I've seen, has been seen before  
But it hurts just like a thorn  
A pain I've never felt before  
My heart says: "Just speak the truth"  
But my mind says: "Don't be a fool"  
Need to get something off my mind  
Don't let this silence be misunderstood.'_**

**_"Fragile World" - Sami Yusuf  
_**

Wednesday 23rd August 2000

_'Well?' _The healer suppressed a shudder of fear at the tone of the Dark Lord's voice. He managed to find his own and spoke. 'I have done all I can My Lord. The bleeding has stopped now. I can hear the heartbeat of the child and it is steady and strong, despite the trauma.' Voldemort's piercing stare continued to rest upon him.

'_And?_ He will survive?' The healer cleared his throat. 'The signs look promising….but I cannot guarantee you the child will survive. It all depends on his mother now. Your wife lost a significant amount of blood. It has weakened her considerably.'

Voldemort continued his pacing of the floor. 'How did this happen?' he yelled at the healer. 'My lord, there are many reasons for this occurrence. The girl could have a predisposition for problems with carrying a child.

Miscarriage is still a common issue and the cause of it is not the fault of the mother in the majority of cases. It… It could also be down to prolonged stress, my Lord. It can cause a great deal of strain on the body and if a woman is pregnant…well…'

'What are you insinuating?' The healer quailed at Voldemort's tone. 'Nothing, my Lord. I was merely making suggestions as to possible causes…' Voldemort invaded the healer's personal space. 'I hope you are not suggesting I am the cause of the problem!' The healer took a step back, Voldemort's closeness was oppressive. 'Of course not, my Lord.'

Voldemort continued to stare at him. 'Could the girl's use of her magic have caused it then?' Ezekiel Brigstock shook his head. 'No, my Lord. Women have carried children and used their magic throughout the ages. I do not believe casting spells will cause miscarriage. Now if a woman is cursed by someone else, then yes, the pregnancy could fail.'

Voldemort looked thoughtful. He walked over to the window and stared outwards. Ezekiel took the opportunity to exhale the breath he had been holding. He hoped his advice would spare the young woman that lay on the bed, should she lose the child. He took in more oxygen to prepare him for what he may have to suggest to the Dark Lord next.

'Can you assure me she will survive?' Voldemort turned round, his eyes flashing dangerously. Ezekiel, who had been ruminating on his fear and trepidation, was taken by surprise. He inhaled a breath for what he had to say.

I have cast the strongest healing spells upon her that I know. The next few days will be paramount. I…I urge you to consider your wife going to a muggle hospital My Lord. We…we sometimes underestimate the technology and medicines they have...'

Ezekiel was gripped by the throat and the serpentine eyes bored into him. 'You dare to suggest that I put my faith in muggle healers and their technology? You think that I would allow them to touch and to and use machines upon the body of the woman who carries my child? _You _will be the one who ensures their survival! And if you fail, I will strike you from the world!' Ezekiel shivered in fear at Voldemort's threat. He knew it was not an idle one.

'Y-yes my Lord…' Ezekiel managed to choke out the words, despite the grip Voldemort had on his larynx. The Dark Lord released his hold on Ezekiel. 'Good. That is what I wanted to hear. You will remain with them day and night until the danger has passed and she has recovered. Now leave me. I wish to have a few moments alone with my wife.' A shaking Ezekiel bowed low and left the room, guided out by a house elf.

He had experienced a tide of emotions when the girl had collapsed before him and he seen the small pool of blood that had appeared on the floor. The feelings that had hit him when he thought that his child was dying had been overwhelming. It was something he had never before experienced. He had welcomed the relief that the healer had given him when he had examined the girl, stopped the bleeding and reassured him that the child still lived and that his heartbeat was strong. This had been tempered by the news that the girl's life was still in danger and that the healer believed that she was trapped within her subconcsious.

Voldemort looked at her now-still form in the bed. Her usual fair complexion now had a ghostly pale hue. She had been in and out of consciousness for the past twelve hours. She would occasionally cry out words that were mostly unintelligible. He had heard her cry out for her mother.'Mum! I don't feel right! Where are you?' Her tone had been plaintive and almost child-like.

Her slender, delicate body now looked dangerously fragile. He could only hope her strength of character and magic would pull her through. He could not yet ask her if she had been aware of her pregnancy when she had duelled with Bella. But he did not think she would knowingly have risked the child's life.

He moved closer to the bed and sat down next to her. Everything depended upon her survival now. If she died, then so did his child. He continued to tell himself that it was only the child that mattered to him. He could usually lie to himself quite easily. He sighed. It was becoming harder to believe his own lies. Even now he felt the pull of his desire for her, which remained stronger than ever. He hated it. Hated how weak and needy it made him feel. This girl had been nothing but trouble ever since he had acquired her. He was beginning to doubt the benefits of this alliance with her. He had clearly underestimated her.

She was proving frustratingly difficult to control, she had bewitched him and seduced him. And he had allowed it. The Dark Amber stone was now most certainly in the possession of the Order. He had walked himself into dangerous waters. Only one of his Horcruxes remained and it was precious to him. It was the last piece of his soul and enabled him to keep a fragile grip on immortality.

He had become complacent. The girl held secrets, she was clever and cunning. Now, she knew of her power and her magic was becoming stronger. Everything was slipping out of his control. And now he was unable to control the outcome of his child's life, and if he would make it into this world. Control was something he had always desired. If he could control the entire universe and everything contained within it, then he would. And this loss of control he was now experiencing was the cause of the reappearance of an emotion he had mastered long ago.

Now it had it's grip upon him once again and was growing deep within him, deep inside his core. He would admit this emotion to no-one. _Fear._ That most primal of emotion had infested him again. He knew what was causing this. The thought of losing his child was frightening him. And despite her infuriating him and that she was now a danger to him, he did not wish to lose the girl either. His emotions and thoughts were no longer in his control. He did not like it; these sensations were alien to him. He had to exert his control again. Of himself. Of everything.

He began to argue with himself inwardly._ I am_ _not developing feelings of __attachment_, he told himself. Such things were beneath him. _I_ _care for no-one. I need_ _no-one_. It was merely the fact that she and the unborn child were his possessions. He should have control of whether they lived or died. He had removed himself from the clutches of death, but he knew that death could now take away that which belonged to him and he did not like it. _Damn it all! _This situation reminded him of exactly why throughout his life he had eschewed friendships and relationships.

How weak they made you. How you became used to having those people around you. And when death took them away, the pain of the anger, hurt and heartbreak that overwhelmed you. He hated that he did not have control over life and death at all times. He sighed. It was too late to turn back from this path he had chosen. He had committed himself to this situation and now he would have to see it through to the end. He smiled darkly. He had always been tenacious.

His long fingers cupped her cheek and his thumb brushed her lips. With his other hand he stroked her forehead and then her hair. 'You will survive this girl. You cannot escape me so easily. You are _mine. _You carry my son inside you and you will bring him into this world. Death will not take you from me, not yet. It is not your time.'

Voldemort removed his thumb from her lips and lowered his head to brush his own against them. How he desired her to be conscious so he could take her again. He could feel himself harden, even at her unresponsive form. He broke the kiss and raised himself upwards again. He pulled back the cover and his hand came to rest on her abdomen.

'My child, it is your father. You have had quite a shock in these past few hours. The healer says you are well, despite this. It is your mother that we are now waiting to recover. She is very weak'. Voldemort's hand caressed Rose's stomach. He wished for some sign from the fledgling human within.

He felt his anger building again._ Bella_. He had not thought she would dare to attack the girl. She had always been obedient. Had he not rewarded her for her loyalty? He had bestowed on her his company and the honour of being his mistress. The foolish woman had allowed herself to become attached to him.

_Women, _he thought to himself._ Slaves to their emotions. Craving attention and chasing their deluded ideas of romance and love. So weak and pathetic. _He had never met a woman he could truly respect and view as an equal. Bella had come close some years ago. She was a powerful witch and she had been useful. Her desire to please him and do his bidding had assisted him greatly. But she had ruined it and now she would pay with her life.

He turned his attention back to the girl. He had initially thought she would be weak like all the rest. Her initial pathetic attempts at resisting and rebelling against him, had been laughable. He was now considering that she could prove his first impression of her to be wrong . She had power, spirit and intelligence. She caused conflict within him. She was certainly of Morgan's blood.

He turned his thoughts back to Bella. He had always known of her unstable, unpredictable nature and should have ensured the girl's protection against her. Narcissa had already been to plead for her sister. She had felt the full force of his fury. He had told her that her sister's actions had placed her whole family in jeopardy.

His former mistress had cried and begged his forgiveness when he had visited her in her prison cell. 'Please my lord,' she had cried, 'Forgive me! I did not know she was with child! The Black family elf, Kreacher was with her…he was trying to help her escape!' Bella saw the look in his eyes and braced herself for what was to come. She had seen that look before, but it had never been fixed upon her.

_'Crucio!' _Bella had screamed and writhed on the stone floor of the cell. She had felt this curse in her life before, but never from him. _'Is this what you did to her? Is this what you inflicted upon my child?' _He had raged at her and Bellatrix's cries of agony could be heard throughout the house.

When the curse stopped, Bella was curled up in a foetal position, sobbing in agony. Drawing breaths, she found her voice. She had to make him understand, make him listen to her. 'My Lord! I beg you…please listen! I did not curse her, I did not use any curse on her…I tried to…' Bella let out another sob. 'But she deflected all my magic…she was so powerful! It is the truth, My Lord!'

Voldemort stared down at her, puzzled as to why he had ever taken her to his bed. She was a pathetic creature. He was extremely unnerved by Bella's words about the girl's magic. His suspicions were aroused and he felt certain he knew where the girl had learned her tricks. He could see Bella was telling the truth. He spoke again. 'I know that you speak the truth, yet it does not excuse the fact that you disobeyed me Bella. You should not have done it! If either the child or the girl die, then so will you!'

He left her alone in the cell and Bella moaned and cried in pain and heartbreak. Her life now depended on the survival of both the girl and her child! She remembered the words the girl had spoken before the duel. She had given her the chance to walk away and save herself, but she had not listened. She had allowed her jealousy to blind her to the danger. Bellatrix sobbed bitterly. She had lost him completely.


	26. The Battle

**Author's note: Chapter updated and reposted 25/7/13. I've finally finished this chapter. This story is seriously hounding me to complete it! I have almost completed another four chapters, but I'm afraid you'll all have to wait a while longer until I publish them. Rose's decision in this chapter may surprise you. It surprises her too. She learns that life is not as black and white as she'd always believed, and that exacting revenge on an enemy is not as easy as she thought it would be. S.A**

**_'Try to dart within your mind_  
_Look inside and you will find_  
_You're going crazy...You think you know me all too well_  
_I'll make your life like living hell_  
_Should have let me be, you should have let me be_**

**_Because it's far from over_**  
**_You'll soon be mine_**  
**_And when the dark turns into light_**  
**_I will bleed you alive_**

**_I wanna watch you break_**  
**_I wanna see you fall_**  
**_I'll be the one to put your back against to wall_**

**_I'll take away your pain_**  
**_to make you bleed again _**  
**_Just to see you crumble right before my eyes...'_**

_**"Break" - Ocean's Divide**_

Tuesday 22nd August 2000

'Kreacher…catch!' The elf deftly caught the Dark Amber stone from Rose. He hesitated. He had said he would try to return with her. He knew how anxious master Sirius would be. He could not leave her. Rose saw the elf hesitating. 'Kreacher…go! I'm ordering you to leave now!' The elf nodded and then Rose watched as he apparated and disappeared.

Rose had momentarily lost concentration and her spell that was holding Bellatrix against the wall had weakened. Bella, now able to use her own magic again, took advantage of this and broke the hold Rose had on her._'Crucio!'_ Rose speedily issued a counter curse. '_Oppilo!' _Bella's cruciatus curse stopped in mid-air and then dissipated.

'Well…what a surprise this is! The mudblood whore can use wandless magic! I knew it! I knew you were casting spells, you deceitful bitch!' Rose laughed. 'I've been a busy girl Bella. It's great when people underestimate you, especially deluded pure blood supremacists such as yourself!'

Bella hurled a curse at Rose. '_Deflecto_ !' The curse was deflected away from Rose and hit the mirror, which fell to the floor, glass shattering everywhere. Rose looked over to the door, expecting the guards to enter. 'Oh, we shan't be disturbed, mudblood. I've made sure of that!'_ Oh well, _Rose thought to herself, _I'm about to find out just how much magical skill I've inherited! Where are you Morgan?!_

When she received no reply, Rose knew she was on her own. _Thanks! I thought you said you'd be here looking out for me!_ Rose returned her concentration to Bella, determined her apprehension would not show. 'Well Bella, I think this encounter between us is long overdue, don't you?' Bella grinned evilly. 'Oh yes, mudblood! I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to the Dark Lord!' Rose shook her head and then laughed.

'You are taking out your frustrations on the wrong person you know. But you don't want to face the truth do you? You really have got it bad, haven't you?' Bellatrix glowered at the girl she saw as her enemy. 'I'm not here to talk with you mudblood!' Bella shouted. Rose inclined her head in acknowledgement. 'I know. But I need to clear a few things up first.'

Rose was ready for the spell that Bella fired at her and conjured her own. _'Evaporo!' _ The spell was halted before it reached Rose, solidifying in mid-air and then evaporating. _'Attono!'_ Bella had to duck to miss the thunderbolt that came from Rose's hand. She growled in frustration and Rose let out a nervous laugh._ Bloody_ _hell!_ she thought, _I've deflected Bella's magic!_ 'Let me speak and then we can duel.' Despite her impatience and frustration, Bella nodded in agreement. 'Speak your lies girl and then we will continue.'

Rose nodded and spoke. 'Now, I know you prefer to address me as "bitch", "whore", "slut" and "mudblood". However, I must clear one thing up; you can't call me "mudblood" anymore, which is a shame, because that particular insult never affected me the way that you and the rest of the purebloods intended.'

'What are you talking about, you stupid whore?' Bellatrix screeched. Rose laughed. 'Hasn't your lord and master told you yet? I'm not a mudblood. I descend from an ancient and powerful magical line.' Bella's face was priceless. 'You lie!' Rose shook her head. 'Why would I lie? It won't change anything between me and you. The truth of who I am might make you think twice about duelling with me though.'

Bellatrix wanted to curse the girl again and start the battle, but her curiosity was awoken. 'So,' she enquired mockingly, 'Tell me, exactly _who_ are you descended from then?' Rose smiled, savouring the moment. She knew how Bella would react. 'The most famous sorceress the world has ever seen…Morgan le Fay.'

Bellatrix screeched in derision. 'You expect me to believe such lies?' Bellatrix sneered at Rose. 'Everyone knows that Morgan's line died out years ago!' Rose corrected her. 'Everyone _thought _that her line had died out. Your master made it his business to research me and my family. And he discovered that my family had this particular skeleton in its closet!'

Bellatrix began to pace. 'You think this nonsense will stop me destroying you?' Rose shook her head. 'No. I am trying to stop _you_ destroying yourself, not that you deserve my help.' Bellatrix sneered. 'Why would I need _your_ help?' Rose continued, not knowing quite why she was doing this. Bellatrix was a murderer. Yet, there was something quite sad and pathetic about her. She was unhinged and deluded.

'Because your jealousy and anger are blinding you to the danger you are placing yourself in. He will not thank you for what you are about to do.' Bellatrix did not want to hear this. 'He will! When he knows the truth and that I saved him from your bewitching, he will be grateful…he will reward his faithful servant! Bella let out a manic laugh. 'You do not know... he has taken me to his bed again, despite binding himself to you!' Bella regarded Rose with a triumphant smirk, as if she expected this revelation to wound her.

Rose shook her head, sadly. 'Bella, I don't care…you can have him, if you really want a man as cruel, faithless and disrespectful as he has been to you. But he won't reward you for this. Can't you see that all he has ever done is use you? He's used you to do his dirty work. You've killed for him, spent years imprisoned for him and he's used you to satisfy his sexual desires, picking you up and dropping you like a toy.' Bellatrix, enraged by the truth in Rose's words, made to lunge at her. '_Objicioi!'_ She was cast back against the wall. '_Teneo!'_ She tried to move, but was being held against the wall by such force._ The girl couldn't be telling the truth about her ancestry, could she?_

_'_This is your last chance, Bella. I know you hate me, but _listen_ to me. He's not worth it. He will punish you for this. I'm giving you the chance to stop and walk away.' Rose and Bella's eyes locked. 'I'll destroy you, you prick-teasing whore! You've enchanted him and you'll pay for it!' Rose shrugged her shoulders. 'Ok then Bella, have it your way.'

Rose released her magical hold on Bella, who laughed. Rose knew she could have held Bella against the wall, removed the silencing spell that had been cast and summoned the guards. But she had been waiting for this. The desire to prove her worth, use her new-found powers and finally duel with the woman before her could not be resisted. This battle had been on the cards for some time.

She felt the fear within her, but she knew she could control it. She called again upon the magic that lay in the core of her. She could feel it begin to radiate throughout her body. Every skill she had; natural or learned would be tested to the limit now. Bella had been caught off guard earlier, not expecting her to have such magic.

Bella was ready for her now and she was a talented and powerful witch. She readied herself, knowing that Bella would throw everything that she had at her. Rose knew she was battling for her life now. This scared her, yet it excited her at the same time.

_'Septumsempra!'_ Bella aimed the deadly curse at Rose._ 'Tuitio!'_ Rose shouted. Bella saw her curse was stopped this time by the appearance of a silver shield. Her curse bounced back in her direction and she had to cast her own protective spell. The curse then dissipated in the air. Steadying herself, Bella began to fire all of the most dark and deadly spells that she knew at the girl's shield. The atmosphere crackled with the magic.

The girl's shield was strong and protected her from all of Bella's magic. Bella felt herself becoming frustrated and yelled at her. 'Come on…fight!' Rose laughed. 'Do you want me to kill you then, Bella?' Bella glared. 'You really think you can kill me girl?' Rose laughed. The silver shield that protected Rose vanished. '_Terra quassum!' _Rose shouted. Bellatrix suddenly felt the ground begin to shake beneath her. She tried to steady herself but fell to the floor, her wand tumbling from her hand. She tried to grab it. _'Confringo!_'

'_No!' _Bellatrix screamed, as Rose cast her spell and her wand began to splinter and then shattered into multiple tiny pieces. She'd had that wand since the day it had chosen her at Ollivander's. Now it was destroyed. She would have to destroy the bitch with wandless magic now. Bella managed to get to her feet and face the girl again, she put a hand against the wall to steady herself. She could not be bested by her!

_'Religo!_' Bellatrix screamed as leather bindings appeared from out of the wall behind her. They coiled around her neck, arms, wrists and legs. She was pulled back against the wall, the thick leather cutting into her skin. Rose could hardly believe that she had defended herself from Bella's magic. She saw Bella try to free herself from her bonds. '_Corpus ligaveris!'_ Bella felt the bind on her body. She could not move. Rose walked towards her, smiling. 'Yes Bella, I can kill you if I chose to. And you would deserve it. But I am not your judge and jury. You will answer for your deeds to a higher power than either of us one day, when death eventually comes to claim you.'

Bella laughed, despite her humiliation at the girl's victory over her. She had underestimated her. You are so weak! What does he see in you? You only killed McNair to spare the pathetic muggle family! You have no real fight in you to take a life!' Rose nodded. 'Yes Bella, you are right…and that's the difference between you and me. I will take a life only to protect those I love or save someone innocent from being harmed. I will take a life only if it is absolutely necessary. If I can avoid taking a life then I will. I believe in karma, justice and the law, even for you.'

'Why child? She does not deserve your mercy? You have beaten her, she is your enemy and you must finish her. Kill her...you can do it. I have taught you the ways. Think of all the lives she has taken. You will be doing the world a service.' Rose and Bella both started at the sound of the voice. Bella looked past Rose, who turned around. Stood in the corner of the room was a figure.

She was not solid, but transparent. Her hair was a beautiful shade of dark brown. It fell in waves down her body. Her eyes were the most stunning and unusual shade of green she had ever seen. The simple emerald green gown she wore accentuated her eyes. She was tall and slender and had creamy, pale skin.

'Morgan!' Rose broke the silence. The figure smiled and nodded. 'It's true! I can't believe it!' Bella yelled out in shock. 'You… you weren't lying then, you spoke the truth!' Bella looked at Rose in a whole new way for the very first time in their enforced acquaintance. She stared at her with awe, and with a sense of fear. '_Confuto!'_ Bella watched as Morgan cast out a shimmering essence that surrounded Rose. The girl was now stood, motionless.

'Yes, she speaks the truth, Bellatrix Lestrange.' Bella shivered as the figure spoke to her and used her name. This was the witch she had read so much about, who had been enshrined in legend, who Bella herself had admired and been fascinated by since she was a young girl. Morgan regarded her and Bella felt her eyes pierce right through her. 'We shall have a private talk now, Bella.' She gestured to Rose. 'The girl will not hear us. This is just between you and me.'

Morgan walked up close to her and seemed to be studying her. Bella felt the power radiate from the witch. She was scared. Bellatrix Lestrange was scared. She could not recall the last time she had felt as fearful as she did at this very moment. 'It is such a pity Bellatrix. You have so much skill and talent, yet you have wasted it. You have allowed yourself and your talents to be used to further the ambitions of such a man as him.'

Bellatrix felt humbled and shamed at Morgan's words. She had dreamed of meeting Morgan as a child. In her imagination, Morgan would tell her she was skilled and talented and how great a witch she would be. Now in her reality, her idol told her that she had wasted her skills, had allowed herself to be used. As shamed as she was by the woman's words, Bella could not abandon her faith in her master. 'The Dark Lord is powerful and magnificent; he is the greatest wizard in centuries. I am honoured to serve him.'

Bella shuddered as Morgan raised her hand to touch her face. Despite the transparency of her form, Bella felt Morgan's touch upon her. 'Your loyalty to him is touching Bella.' Bella gasped at her touch. 'He does not deserve it though. My descendant has tried to tell you that, but you have allowed your jealousy of her to blind and deafen you to the truth_._' Bella wanted to cry. She felt so foolish, so small and pathetic. Despite this, she would not sever her ties to the man she loved.

'You have made it perfectly clear that you despise my master, the Dark Lord, Mistress Le Fay.' Bella spoke. 'Why then, did you allow you're descendent to be bound to him?' Morgan smiled at her. 'It is a very good question for you to ask Bella. Despite him being cold, calculating, manipulative and evil, I shall admit that he is a very powerful and talented wizard. And, most importantly, he has the blood of Salazar Slytherin running through his veins. I have my reasons for allowing the union.'

Morgan paced before Bella. 'The truth of the matter Bella, is that this union between Rose and Tom…' Bella started at the use of his name. Morgan laughed. 'Yes, I dare to use his real name. He may prefer his other self-styled titles, but he is still just Tom Riddle! Where was I? Yes, this union between Rose and Tom has been destined for centuries. Their child will be so great and powerful. And I want this child to be born into the world to continue my blood line. I will guide and mould him to his destiny. Once he has been conceived, your master is of no further use.' Morgan smiled and turned away from her.

Bella began to feel apprehensive at Morgan's words. 'What do you mean by that?' The witch turned to face her again. She laughed. 'Oh, just that he shall be brought to his knees and I will watch him crumble and die. I do not want him interfering with my plans for his son. I shall admit that I admire his rise to power and his dominance of the wizarding world. But he dares to overreach himself and claim he is the greatest sorcerer in history. And his arrogance and underestimation of woman-kind is offensive to me. I will teach him not to dismiss the female of our species so flippantly.'

Bella was afraid for her master now. She had to get herself out of this situation and warn him of the danger. 'Oh no Bella, I shall not allow that.' Bella gasped, as she realised her thoughts had been read. 'Rose is my protégée. I have been teaching her all that I know. And you shall be perfect for her to practice upon. She needs to learn the killer instinct that she lacks at present.'

Bella was terrified now. She was going to die. Morgan clearly wished for Rose to use her new-found skills upon her. 'I shall release Rose from my spell momentarily and she shall have her practice upon you. You will remember nothing of what I have disclosed to you about my plans for your master and his child.' Morgan touched Bella's forehead. '_Obliviscor,' _the selected memories were removed_. _Bella shook her head. She felt suddenly confused. Morgan gripped her chin and pulled her head up to face her gaze. 'I warn you now Bella; do not try to appeal to Rose and prey upon her good nature and morality in the hope of saving yourself. You will find it very painful if you do.' Morgan raised her hand and spoke again. _'Dolore ligabunt te ad secretum.'_

Bella tried desperately to free herself from the binding curse Rose had placed her in, but it was futile; she was trapped. Her plans to destroy the girl were not supposed to end this way. But the spirit of Morgan Le Fay was the last thing she had expected! '_Vado!' _The shimmering essence that had been cocooning Rose now vanished. 'What's going on?' Rose asked, shaking her head. Morgan smiled. 'Everything is fine, my child. Bella and I were merely having a private talk, woman to woman.'

Rose scowled. 'Tell me what you've been talking about!' Morgan smiled at her. 'It is nothing to concern yourself with, my child.' Rose was angry now. 'Don't patronise me! You and I need to talk, Morgan! You've been withholding information from me, just as he has! And I'm not your child, so stop addressing me as such...I want an explanation..._now!'_ Morgan's expression changed.

She came up close to Rose, invading her space and then she felt that her own body had been placed under the binding curse. She was unable to move her limbs! 'Now, my child, there is really no need for you to speak to me like that. Especially after all the assistance and advice I have given to you. I expect your gratitude.' Rose was angry now. She struggled to break her binding. 'Let me go! Why have you chosen to interfere now? I can fight my own battle with Bella!'

Morgan clasped Rose's face. 'Listen to me child. You have the opportunity before you to practice the skills I have taught you. You have progressed well with your studies so far. You are more than able to defend yourself, as Bella has now discovered. But now we need to put to the test your ability to do what is needed. If you truly want to destroy him, then you need to find it within yourself to take a life.'

Rose comprehended Morgan's meaning. She inhaled breaths to calm herself, as Morgan released her face and continued. 'I shall release you in a moment. You will then do as I have bidden you and commence your practice upon Bellatrix. You shall tell your husband that you were merely defending yourself and were in fear of your life.' Rose looked at Bella, her body still bound and tethered to the wall. She could see the fear in Bella's eyes.

'She will be released first, so she can defend herself.' Rose demanded. Morgan shook her head. 'Oh no, child, she will not. She failed to defeat you. She shall not be given another chance.' Rose felt so conflicted. She had always thought destroying the life of an enemy would be so easy, especially in the case of someone like Bellatrix. She shook her head. 'No! It's not right!' I will not kill a defenseless person, not again!' Morgan frowned and sighed impatiently.

'Foolish child! This is a weakness that you need to conquer. This desire for fairness is ridiculous. Life is never fair! The odds are always stacked against someone. You take advantage when the odds are in your favour and your enemy is weakened! This woman would have killed you given the chance. She has killed many innocents! Do you think she would give you a fighting chance? You will do this…or I shall! And it will not be swift!'

Morgan cast her magic at Bella. The leather bindings disappeared and Bella fell to the floor with a thud, coughing and stretching her sore and stiffened body as the binding spell dissipated. _'Flagello!' _Bellatrix screamed and cowered as she felt an invisible whip strike her. She tried to protect her head with her hands, but her hands were struck and blood began to pour from them. Rose winced at each scream that pierced the air. She wanted to feel nothing for the witch she saw being tortured before her. She knew that Bella had likely done far worse to others.

'Now do you see my child? I will draw out her pain and agony. You can end her torture swiftly and mercifully.' Morgan ceased her persecution of Bella for a moment. Rose stared at her and tried to weigh up her options. Morgan was coercing her into killing Bella. She hated being forced into something. Yet she could see little choice. She was conflicted, as she had been when Voldemort had ordered her to kill McNair. Again she was faced with a defenseless enemy, who deserved to die.

'Ok then. I'll do it.' Rose forced the words out. Morgan's translucent hand stroked her cheek. 'Excellent decision my child. Your sense of justice and fairness does you and your parent's credit. But it has little place in this world. You have to learn to forget about fairness and take justice into your own hands and punish your enemies.' Rose let out a breath as she felt the bind on her body dissipate. She stretched out her arms to ease the stiffness in them.

She walked over to the cowering form of Bella. Blood seeped from the wounds that Morgan had inflicted. Bella looked up at Rose, a desperate, pleading look in her eyes. 'I'm begging you...' Bella swallowed, and forced her lips to say the name she had never before uttered. '_Rose..._ please don't kill me…' Rose stepped back in shock. Bella ceased speaking and began to scream and writhe in agony at her feet. Morgan let out a laugh. 'What did I tell you Bella?' She turned to look at Rose. 'Now is the time child.'

Morgan stepped back and Rose took her place again. Bella was letting out ragged breaths as the pain in her body began to cease. Again she looked up at Rose with a terrified gaze. Rose stood over her enemy 'I gave you the chance to walk away Bella, did I not? You have walked yourself to your death now.' Bella began to cry. Rose held out her hand and Bella was raised from the floor and thrust against the wall with force. She was winded and let out a groan of pain through her tears.

Rose studied the pitiful, evil and damaged woman before her, injured and defenseless. She took a breath. Rose looked back to Morgan, who nodded her head at her. Rose noticed that Morgan's form was flickering and fading intermittently. 'Eiicio vita tua virtus.' Rose clenched her hand and a charcoal mist began to force itself from Bella. She struggled for breath and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Morgan clasped her hands together in approval. 'Wonderful, child! You _can _do it!' Rose felt Bella's life force leaving her. The charcoal mist balled itself inside her fist. She could feel the power inside her. Bella was dying.

Rose suddenly released her grip on the life force and the mist made its way back to Bella's body. Bella dropped to the floor. She took ragged breaths and filled her lungs with air gratefully, wheezing and gasping. Rose touched Bella. '_Ignarus_,' Rose whispered. Bella became still. 'What are you doing child? You'd almost done it…finish her!' Morgan's face was contorted with suppressed rage. Rose drew upon her magic again and cast a protective shield around herself and Bella. She was using her magic against her own blood. She was defending an enemy. She was taking on Morgan Le Fay. She was clearly mad! 'No,' she replied.

'How dare you…you ungrateful chit! You dare to use your magic against me? After all I have done for you?' Rose nodded. 'Yes I do dare. I'm grateful to you for your help. But I won't be forced into doing something that goes against my conscience. If I kill Bella, then I will do so by my own choice and not be coerced into it. And I will only kill her in defence of my life or of another's. I will _not _murder her.'

Morgan laughed mirthlessly. 'Child, you really are so naive and stupid! She would not hesitate to use you as practice and kill you if she were in your shoes!' Rose nodded. 'I know that. But the fact is I am not her. And taking the actions that she herself would take would make me as lost as she is!' Morgan shook her head and looked upon Rose with disappointment.

'You will not let go of your ridiculous morality then?' Rose shook her head in reply as Morgan continued. 'Well, not in this situation at least.' She laughed. 'I seem to remember that your conscience was discarded very quickly upon your wedding night, and almost every night since then!' Rose felt herself redden, but she defended herself. 'I seem to remember you encouraging me, Morgan.'

'So I did. But there was little hesitation from you in regards to succumbing to your desire for the touch of Tom Riddle! Your conscience seems to be causing you very little agony in that situation! What would your friends think if they knew how you lie with their enemy so readily, so wantonly, and with so much pleasure! You are a hypocrite girl!' Rose shrugged her shoulders, despite the truth hurting. 'Yes, I guess I am. But that was my choice to embrace my physical desire for him; no-one forced me to. I'm telling you I will not be forced into killing again unless I need to. Not by you or anyone else.'

Morgan tried to break the shield, but Rose breathed a sigh of relief as it held. Morgan was not yet completely regenerated, but she was growing stronger. 'Stupid girl! You will regret this!' Rose laughed. 'I know I will. I'm young, I supposed to make decisions that I'll come to regret.' Morgan's attention wandered, She had sensed something. 'He's coming!' Morgan's form morphed into a mist and she quickly vanished.

Rose looked down at the prostrate and unconscious form of Bella. She sighed. Morgan was going to exact a price from her for her rebellion. She was certainly going to regret it. She had let Morgan into her life; Rose knew she would not leave now. She knelt down close to Bella and touched her forehead, extricating certain memories from her mind. She searched for the conversation that Morgan had with Bella, but it was not there. She looked around the room and at the carnage. It was not repairing itself this time. She walked over to the bed and slumped herself down. He would be here at any moment. She readied herself for another battle.

She felt exhausted and confused. Her head throbbed and she felt a slight ache from her stomach. She hadn't felt great for the past few days. What was she doing? Morgan was right. Her conscience troubled her very little when she and Voldemort had sex. She did enjoy it. This truth was extremely uncomfortable for her. Where were her decisions and choices leading her? She was beginning to scare herself now. But she was not being manipulated, pushed around and told what to do anymore, by either of them. This entire situation had forced her into a corner. And when you are cornered, you either submit, or stand your ground and fight. She was beginning to come of age. She was starting to become her own person. She would make her own choices and face the consequences of them.


	27. Into the Wilderness

**A/N: 07/08/13 - Many thank you's to those who have recently followed or favourited this story. And to all those who have done so in previous months and are still with me as this story continues to unfold; thank you for sticking with me :-D Also, thank you to the recent guest reviewer...your review was short, to the point...and made my day! I am so glad that people are loving this story as much as I do. It may not be a masterpiece of literature, or breaking new ground in the fan fiction world, but I'd like to think it's unique as in I'm writing it (with a big nod to JKR for the HP story and characters of course). I am having a massive surge of ideas right now. My head is bursting with so many delicious ideas and plot twists for this story, that I don't know where to start!**

**Poor Sirius and the Order will return soon. Morgan may also be quiet for the next few chapters, but she is meddling and plotting behind the scenes and will be back with a vengance! Voldemort and Rose are the focus of the next few chapters. I have poked at Voldemort's inner wall and removed a couple of bricks to peer inside and see what may be happening behind that apparently cold, detached and uncaring exterior of his. Life is going to force it's lessons on our favourite Dark Lord. He will begin to realise that you cannot repress and deny emotions forever. And that once someone gets under your skin and penetrates your defenses, you are fighting a losing battle. *NB: Artistic licence is taken by me in the physical description of our youthful Dark Lord.* SA**

**_'Silent I go under, I am not afraid  
I can see the daylight shine and slowly drift away  
Safe to say it's over, sink into the grave  
There is nothing left inside but I am wide awake  
I can hear the devil call my name.'  
_**

**_"Hopeless" –Breaking Benjamin_****_  
_**

_'You will survive this girl. You cannot escape me so easily. You are mine. You carry my son inside of you and will bring him into this world. Death will not take you from me, not yet. It is not your time.'_ She woke from her fitful sleep with a start. Rose lay on her bed of sand, her coat huddled around her. She remembered the voice calling to her several days ago. It had spoken to her from somewhere high above her. She yawned and reflected upon the voice's words again. Who's voice was it and what had they meant? A son? She wasn't carrying anyone's child! Death will not take her? She wasn't dead...was she?

The sound of the voice had created polarising feelings within her; those of fear and of exhilaration. She had wanted to run far away from it, yet at the same time had felt drawn to it. She sighed wearily, stretching her aching limbs and fighting the urge to cry. Sitting up, she looked out to sea. She had been here alone for days now and the beach was still deserted. The sands still stretched on for miles. There was silence, except for the sound of the waves and the wind.

'Hello!' She cried out again in desperation. There had to be someone around. She hated to be alone. Her voice echoed into the atmosphere. She listened for a response. She continued to be answered with silence. Not even the solitary cry of a bird. She was scared. Had the living population of the earth fled the planet and left her?

She got up from the sands, brushing the grains from her clothes and shaking out her coat. She decided to start walking again. She chose a direction and hoped that this time it would be the right one. She would find someone soon. She had to. Panic rose inside of her again and she tried to push it back down. She couldn't be alone out here. Rose continued on her journey in search of signs of life. She would not stop this time, she would keep going.

After having been walking for what felt like hours, a huge rumbling sound came from nowhere and the ground began to shake violently. Rose screamed, and unable to steady herself, fell to the sands. She felt like she was going to be sick; the motion and movement were making her head spin. '_Come back to me girl! You are not leaving me, I will not allow it!' _It was the voice again! He was angry now, but she could hear a hint of desperation and fear underneath the surface. Despite her nausea, she found her own voice. 'Come and find me then!' She shouted out, 'I'm lost and I don't know my way back!'

There was no response to her cries, though the ground continued to shake. She rested her head against the sands and prayed silently for the tremors to stop. Moments later, her prayer was answered and the atmosphere became still again. She sobbed in relief. She felt dizzy and sick. She did not lift her head until the dizziness had eased. Gingerly, she eventually raised herself into a sitting position and inhaled breaths of air. She fought to keep herself from vomiting.

Gradually she began to feel a little better. She was confused and frightened. What the hell was going on? Why could the owner of the voice not find her? Was she so lost? Could they not hear her cries for help? She could sense such power from that voice and it was so familiar. She gently pulled herself up from the ground. She swayed slightly, but held herself steady and then started to walk again. The landscape continued to appear the same; there were no landmarks to indicate how she was progressing. And she found the eerie silence to be oppressive. Rose began to sing to herself to drown out the unnerving quietness around her.

After what felt like an eternity of walking, exhaustion began to overtake her. Her legs ached and she felt as if she was walking through mud. She willed herself to continue on, despite her legs beginning to feel heavier with each step she took. The breeze was chilly and she pulled her coat more tightly around her. A pervading weariness seemed to creep through her body. It was getting harder and harder with each step. Something seemed to be draining the energy from her…she didn't know how much longer she could carry on...

Utterly exhausted, she sank down on the sands, as her legs gave way beneath her. She was so tired. She pulled her knees up against her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She rested her forehead on her knees and her body began to shudder with emotion. Warm, salty tears began to slip down her cheeks. She was alone, she was scared. She was going to die alone here. Rose began to sob and shake, allowing the sorrow to flood out.

It felt as if she had been sat here crying for hours. She had lay herself down on the sands again. She could shed no more tears. Her body was drained. Suddenly, she heard the sound of laughter. She looked up. People! Energy surged back through her and she scrambled to her feet, relief flooding through her. The sun had come out again, so she had to shield her eyes so she could see them. The figures were beginning to move away.

'Hello! Wait for me!' As she ran in their direction, she saw them stop and turn around. As she drew nearer, her heart leapt with joy. 'Mum, Dad, Carrie!' She screamed their names. The tears began to fall down her face. She was almost there. She wanted to launch herself at them, but the expressions on their faces caused her to halt.

They looked at her in confusion. Only Carrie answered her. 'Do I know you?' She asked, with a puzzled look on her face. Her fair hair was being whipped around her face by the wind. 'Carrie…Its me…its Rosie!' Carrie continued to look at her blankly. Her parents looked at Carrie, who raised her eyes and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

'Were you at university with me?' Carrie spoke again. 'If you were, I'm sorry but I can't place you.' Rose felt the panic rise within her. In desperation, she tried again. 'Carrie! I'm your sister…you must remember me!' She looked to her parents. They were looking at her as if she were a mad woman. 'Mum, Dad, It's me…Rose! I'm your daughter!'

The three of them stood there gazing at her with concerned and uneasy expressions. Her Dad spoke. 'Now, young woman, I'm not sure what you're playing at, but we don't think it's funny. We are not your parents and she is not your sister. If you don't go away now and leave us be, then I'm going to contact the authorities!'

He looked at her so sternly that she wanted to cry. Her mother looked at her with a mixture of fear and concern. 'Alexander! The poor girl looks confused and terrified. She's clearly lost and needs help.' Rose wanted so much for her mother to put her arms around her. She let out a sob. Her mother put a hand in her pocket and produced a tissue. 'Here you go my dear. Don't fret. Now, can you tell us where you live?'

Rose looked at her mum with tears in her eyes. 'Please, Mum! Don't you remember me?' She appealed to her desperately. 'I'm not your mother, my dear. Tell us where you live and we'll take you back.' Rose could see the wary look on her mother's face. She shook her head sadly. 'It doesn't matter. I'll be okay. I'll make my own way back. Thanks for your concern.'

Her mother looked at her. 'Are you sure?' Rose nodded. 'Yes. I'm sorry to bother you... I...was mistaken. I've been under a lot of stress recently.' She looked at her father and Carrie. 'Sorry to scare you. Enjoy the rest of your day.' Carrie smiled at her nervously. Her father merely nodded. 'Come on Katherine,' he said to her mother. 'I think we should go now,'

Rose watched them walk away from her. Her mother turned back around; a concerned look on her face. Rose gave her a wave of reassurance. As the distance increased between them, she felt her legs buckle and she dropped to the sands. She let out a sob and continued to watch the figures of her family retreat to the distance.

Was she being punished for some evil deed? The way they had looked at her. Her own family didn't recognise her. What was happening to her? Was she going insane? 'No, you aren't going insane.' She started and turned around. A young boy stood there. The wind ruffled his rich brown hair and he continued to stare at her. His eyes were a beautiful blue-green colour.

'Who are you?' she asked of him. There was something about him. He seemed familiar. His presence was oppressive. She wanted to run away from him. Why though? He was a boy. She was a grown woman. He continued to stare at her. 'They are leaving you,' he said, indicating to the retreating figures. Rose got to her feet.

'I can see that!' She replied harshly to him. The boy's statement was rubbing salt in the wound. He seemed unmoved by her sharp reply. He looked to be around ten years old, yet he was not like any child she had encountered before. 'They always leave you. My family left me too.' She looked back at him. 'Who are you?' He spoke again. 'I am your family. You belong to me now. Forget them.' He slipped his hand into hers.

Rose, shocked and unnerved by his action, pulled her hand from his grip and moved away from him, He was scaring her now. She saw the change in his expression. It was subtle, yet she could see it. Anger infused his face. And also hurt…and rejection. 'I don't know who you are, but we are not family!' She gestured to the direction in which her parents and Carrie had gone. 'They are my family, even though they don't remember me!'

From nowhere, dark clouds began to gather in the sky. A flash of lightning was followed by a heavy rumble of thunder. The rain suddenly began to lash down upon them from the heavens, drenching them. They both stood there regarding one another and watching the rain droplets pound against their skin and trickle down, their clothing becoming saturated.

The boy's face again became an inscrutable mask. 'They _were _your family, but they are no longer. Come with me.' He held out his hand. Despite his youth, he had a commanding presence. 'Tell me who you are,' she asked him again. The boy smiled. 'I am your husband.' He saw her look of incredulity and he smirked. 'Well I shall be one day. We will be bound together and you will belong to me. Now take my hand and come with me.'

Despite her reluctance, Rose felt something about the boy draw her to him. Behind the outwardly oppressive and frightening demeanour, Rose perceived that the boy craved a sense of belonging to someone, of being wanted. Rose took his hand. They began to make their way over the sand dunes that had appeared. They hadn't been there earlier. Rose lost her footing several times. But the boy was surprisingly strong and held her steady, pulling her on.

After some time they reached the top of the dunes, the rain still pelting them. Rose saw the cottage. It was made of wood and slightly ramshackle and dilapidated. Rose felt exhausted and was drenched to the skin, but the boy pulled her on and they made their way down the dunes to reach the cottage. They reached the entrance and the boy turned the handle. The hinges creaked as he opened the door.

The interior of the cottage was dark and dank, with a slightly musty smell. A large wooden table stood in the centre of the room, surrounded by chairs. Nearby was an open fire place. 'Sit down,' the boy ordered her. Rose pulled out one of the chairs and sank down onto it gratefully. She could hear the rain splattering against the roof. She watched as he gestured towards the fire place and a roaring fire appeared in the grate.

'How did you do that?' She asked him, amazed. He smiled at her knowingly. 'It is magic.' He answered her with a superior expression. 'That was such a simple spell; there are far more powerful spells than that!' Rose shook her head. 'Magic is real?' He nodded. 'Yes. You have magic too, you just don't remember. We are both descended from powerful sorcerers.'

The boy walked over to her and handed her a warm, fluffy towel. He placed it around her shoulders, solicitously. 'Dry yourself,' he commanded of her. Rose did as she was bid, patting her skin dry and ruffling her hair with the towel. She couldn't believe she was taking orders from a ten year old boy. Moments later, he produced a steaming mug of hot chocolate and placed it in front of her. 'Your favourite drink,' he said.

'How do you know?' He laughed. 'You have so many questions! I told you; I am your husband…and I can read people's minds!' Rose noticed that he was dry, whilst she was still damp. He must have used his magic. 'Thank you…' He looked up at her from his place at the fire. 'For the drink…and the towel…it's very kind of you.' He gave her a curt nod and she noticed a hint of surprise on his face.

'That's not a word attributed to me by people…kind.' Rose sipped her drink. It was perfect, just how she liked it. It warmed her through and she began to relax. She sat back in the chair. I'm pleased that the drink meets your expectations, Rose.' She had been about to ask how he knew her name, but remembered his gift and stifled her question. Yet, she felt surprise at his use of her name. Something told her it was not usual for him. 'What is your name? You haven't told me.' The boy grimaced. 'I'd rather not! I have my father's name.' Rose continued her enquiry. 'You don't like it?'

The boy scowled angrily at her question. 'No! My so-called father abandoned my mother before I was born and my mother died giving birth to me!' He stood before her. The anger that emanated from him filled the room and it scared her. Putting down the mug, Rose got out of her chair and did something that surprised both herself and the boy. She put her arms around him and pulled him against her body. She felt him stiffen in her embrace, as if he was unused to physical contact. She stroked his hair and eventually she felt him relax against her.

'He shouldn't have left you both, that was very wrong of him,' she said gently to him. 'And your mother would have stayed with you if she could. She would have loved you very much. Don't be angry with her.' She inhaled inwardly as he put his arms around her waist. She heard him cry his silent tears and felt his breath against her. Rose continued to stroke his hair and whisper words of comfort to him. They stood like that for some time.

'Thank you,' the boy said eventually, removing his arms from around her waist and looking at her with his piercing stare. 'No-one has ever hugged me before.' His face had returned to the familiar closed expression. He moved away from her. 'I was raised in an orphanage. The other children and the staff were afraid of me. They sensed I was different and so they avoided me. You are the first person I have ever allowed to hug me.'

Rose was unsurprised, yet was saddened by his admission. 'I'm glad that you let me hug you. Everyone should be hugged. How did it feel?' He seemed to consider her question. 'It was not unpleasant,' he replied in his oddly formal style. 'My name is Tom. Tom Riddle.' He seemed to be watching her face for a reaction to his words. She smiled at him and held out her hand. 'I'm pleased to meet you, Tom.'

He looked at her and then eventually took her hand. Rather than shake it, he took it in his and then raised it to his lips. Rose wanted to giggle, but had the feeling this would offend him, and she managed to repress it. He looked up at her and smiled a charming smile. 'A gentleman does not shake a lady's hand,' he said. 'Thank you Tom,' she said and returned the smile. 'I've never had a gentleman kiss my hand before.'

He raised himself up, letting go her hand 'Your drink is now cold.' He touched the mug and the liquid began to steam again.' Drink it,' he told her, resuming his original position of control. He was such a strange boy; there was an aura around him that attracted you to him, yet at the same time made you feel wary and uneasy.

Rose sat down in the chair and continued to drink the chocolate. Tom studied her. 'Your hair is dry now,' he commented. 'But it is all tangled.' Rose was staring absently into the fire; she was beginning to feel so sleepy. 'Yes', she said, 'My hair tangles so easily.' Tom produced an ornate silver brush. 'I must brush it,' Rose said dreamily. 'I shall brush it for you,' he said silkily. She was too tired to argue. She drained the rest of the mug and placed it down on the table, closing her eyes as he began to brush her hair. He did it so gently, that she felt herself drift off…

**xox**

_**'And all I have left is falling  
Somebody shake me and wake me  
Cause I must be dreaming  
Take me away, take me away  
Cause I can't stay in this place  
Take me away, take me away  
I must be dreaming.'  
**_

_**"Healing" - Under the Flood**_

Saturday 26th August 2000

Voldemort sat in the chair by the fire. From his position he could see her still form lay on the bed. Every night since she had fallen into her mind, he had come to her room and had settled himself into this chair, Nagini coiled up on the floor at his side. He would send the healer away to sleep and he would then stay to watch over her until morning, denying his own physical need for rest.

He did not remain in the chair for the entire night. He would read his spell books and occasionally pace around to exercise his limbs. He tried to stay in the chair during the night and remain apart from her. But his need to make a physical connection and lie down beside her upon the bed, his body close to hers would overtake him, and he had not been able to deny it.

He would stroke her cheek, brush his thumb against her lips; kiss them in the hope of receiving a response from her. He would whisper words into her ear, trying to will her back to him. Two nights ago he had shaken her in frustration, trying to rouse her._' Come back to me girl! You are not leaving me! I will not allow it! '_ He had been shocked, when moments later her eyes opened and she had responded. '_Come and find me then! I'm lost and I don't know my way back!' _

He remembered the fleeting excitement and relief surge through him. But it had been evident after a few moments that she was still lost to him. Her eyes were unfocused and unseeing. They had closed again. The bitter sting of disappointment pierced him and the worry continued to eat at his insides. The healer had been made to suffer at his hand. He had needed an outlet for his frustrations as this situation continued.

After the healer had left the room, he had lay down next to her again. He'd exposed her abdomen so that he could rest his hand upon it and stroke it. He spoke to the child within, hoping for a response. He continued the rhythmic strokes and felt his eyelids grow heavy. He would rest them for a moment...

As dawn had broken the following morning, he had awoken to find himself still lay on the bed next to her, his arm draped around her protectively and his face close to hers. Startled, he had removed himself swiftly from the bed, straightening his robes. The healer would have appeared at any moment and he could not have been found in such a manner.

Tonight, he had ensured that he would not succumb to sleep. He had taken a potion that would ensure he stayed awake throughout the night. He could not leave himself vulnerable again. He did not want his weakness for the girl being discovered and exposed. Neither did he wish to experience the torments of his own subconscious again.

Voldemort recalled the dream that he'd had the previous night, after yet again failing to stay awake and allowing sleep to take him. The had dream had been so distressing to him. Waking within his dream, he had found himself asleep in his library, the house had been eerily silent. Getting up from the chair, he had left the library and had walked the corridors in search of life.

He had called for Nagini, but the serpent did not come. He called out for his followers and his voice had echoed around the manor, Not one of them had appeared. He had then attempted to apparate himself to search the house, but was unable to do so. Frustrated, he had to walk the corridors of the manor, which all seemed to stretch on for miles.

As he'd continued his search, he continued to call out names but was still met with silence. A sensation of panic had begun to envelop him. He was alone. Where were they all? He tried to cast a summoning spell, but chillingly his magic had deserted him. He called out for the girl several times, but there was no response.

In desperation he had used her given name. It was the title that he himself never addressed her with. 'Rose!' he called out. The name felt alien and strange coming from his lips; he usually addressed her as "girl", "woman" or "wife". He listened for a response. Where was she? He breathed deeply to calm himself and try to ignore the fact that her absence was the one that concerned him the most.

He started at the sound of a noise and laughter. 'Rose!' He called out again, 'Where are you, girl?' The sound of her laughter was clearer now. It was coming from upstairs. He ignored the sensation of relief that flooded through him, as he swiftly made his way up the stairs in search of her. He would not dwell on the thoughts that flickered through his mind as he ascended the staircase and made his way through the empty corridor. _I'm not alone…she hasn't left me._

As he walked the seemingly endless corridor, he finally neared her room and heard noises and voices. He had shouted her name several times, but she had not responded. He felt the desperation within him to see her, to look upon her, to know he was not alone.

On reaching the door to her room, he froze as he closed his hands around the handle. The noises had chilled him to the bone and he had felt his icy rage well up inside of him. He had quickly turned the handle and pushed open the door.

She was on the bed, naked. Her elegant back was to him; her auburn hair was tumbling down it. She was writhing on top of another man, as she had often done with him. They both let out moans of pleasure. He was sick with fury. '_Whore!' _He screamed out at her in a rage. She froze and then turned around to look at him. Her amber eyes fixed upon his face.

She laughed. The sound of this seared his insides. In fury, he had launched himself at her and the unknown man that lay beneath her. His body was met by an empty bed. He had screamed out in rage, frustration and pain. His breaths were ragged. He could smell her scent upon the pillow. He buried his face in it and inhaled. Hot tears of anger pricked his eyes but he fought them back.

He pushed himself upwards and sat on the edge of the bed, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. He was alone again. 'Damn you, whore! Where are you?' He shouted out in anger and desperation. Again he heard her mocking, teasing laugh. It was coming from the corridor outside.

He wrenched open the door and flew out onto the corridor. He could not see her, but he could still hear her. He followed the sounds like a madman. He had to find her...he would kill her. 'Come back here woman!' he yelled as he stalked the empty corridors and rooms of manor, the echo of her enticing laughter willing him on. He breathed heavily; he was not alone whilst he heard that sound...she was here. She would never escape him...

He had woken up bathed in sweat, inhaling lungs of air. She was next to him on the bed, still lost within her mind. He had exhaled a breath of relief. It had been but a dream. But why had his subconscious fed these images into his mind? The feeling of being alone had not concerned him in years. He preferred his solitude. Other people had only been allowed into his life to be used for what they could do for him. He did not require companionship or conventional relationships.

Yes, he had married the girl, thereby creating a conventional relationship. But, the marriage was only for the purpose of his child being the product of a legitimate union and to fulfill the prophecy._ Once the child is born...I will have no need for her in my life...she is expendable._ Voldemort told himself this mantra yet again. But he could not ignore the questions that begged an answer. Why then had he been so afraid of being alone in his dream? Why had the girl's absence concerned him the most? Why had his mind tortured him with the images of her being unfaithful? Who was the man beneath her? Deep down he knew the reason and the answers to his questions, but he would not admit the truth to himself.

He sighed. Though he knew of magic, potions and spells that would stop him from wanting her, he had yet to make use of any of them. Why was he so reluctant to do what was needed? Why did he hesitate and allow himself to succumb to these feelings of wanting to be close to her, to lie down next to her and make physical contact with her? The relentless, frenzied desire for her seemed to have abated. He was relieved by this. But he had been left with a more subtle feeling and need for her. This was a more uncomfortable and insidious sensation to him.

It burned quietly and persistently within him. It did not control him and overwhelm as he had previously experienced. Yet he was constantly aware of this emotion that he could not (and would not) name. He felt disappointment that he could not satisfy this feeling completely whilst the girl was lost in her head. The stark truth was that he wanted to satisfy it. He raked his long fingers over his face and head. Nagini stirred at his movement and was alarmed by the emotions she could sense from her master.

He desired those amber eyes to look upon him again and to see the fire and spirit in their depths. He wanted to hear her clear voice speak to him seductively and utter the challenging remarks that infuriated him yet aroused and stirred him at the same time. He longed to feel her touch upon him and for her to bruise his lips with hers. And to hear her sighs of pleasure as he thrust himself inside of her. Voldemort shuddered, disturbed by the thoughts that forced their way into his mind and that he could no longer keep at bay.


End file.
